<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La muerte del heredero by Shiozhang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321926">La muerte del heredero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiozhang/pseuds/Shiozhang'>Shiozhang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, M/M, Mpreg, Multiples mundos, Pre-Canon, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiozhang/pseuds/Shiozhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El camino de un heredero no es un camino fácil, hay demasiadas espinas en el camino, especialmente cuando hay alguien que ambiciona ese lugar, que tiene derecho a reclamarlo, pero a la que no se le quiere entregar, así que ella buscará, desde las sombras, sacar a su peor rival, sin contar que hay un dios más poderoso que ella que se interpondrá a su camino, así tenga que torcer el destino de los nueve reinos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La muerte del príncipe Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El reino de los elfos blancos solicitaba ayuda, unos gigantes  de reinos foráneos a Iggdrassil habían puesto en jaque a las fuerzas de ese reino y esperaban contar con la siempre poderosa ayuda de Asgard.  Los informes eran claros y precisos, eran comandados por un hombre que portaba un escudo enorme y una espada llameante, el mismo que decía iba a iniciar el Ragnagok para los nueve reinos.</p><p>Odín, mostrándose atento con sus aliados, había enviado varias tropas de respaldo, pero, si bien habían conseguido contener las tropas enemigas, no habían sido suficientes para evitar la destrucción de algunas de las ciudades grandes del reino y la pérdida de muchas vidas civiles en el proceso, por eso estaba preparando sus mejores tropas para ir al combate.</p><p>Loki observaba en silencio los generales y capitanes del consejo de guerra, sabía de sobra que él nunca iba a ser enviado al campo de batalla, por mucho que pudiera hacer mejores planes que muchos de los generales de su padre, por el simple hecho de que era un hechicero y no un guerrero.</p><p>“Ojalá y no mande a Thor” – dijo una vocecita en su cabeza y suspiró, sabía que su amado hermano era uno de los soldados más elegibles del reino y que si no iba Odín, lo más seguro es que fuera él.  “No dejes que vaya”.</p><p>Loki salió del salón, molesto por la voz en su cabeza, y caminó al borde del lago, allí algo así como una ráfaga de viento lo elevó del suelo y cayó en un trance.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Los gritos de batalla rodeaban una pequeña aldea recientemente destruida, muchos guerreros rubios atacaban a los gigantes que atacaban a los indefensos aldeanos, pero era poco lo que conseguían hacer contra ellos, sólo evitar que los niños y las mujeres cayeran entre sus garras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Alteza, hemos conseguido evacuar a los civiles! – decía un joven centinela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bien, es hora de entrar en combate – dijo el príncipe convertido en general colocando su casco alado sobre su cabeza – tropas de Asgard, es hora de vencer: ¡Por Asgard! – gritó levantando al aire su martillo mientras la tormenta comenzaba a formarse sobre su cabeza – ¡adelante! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los soldados asgardianos avanzaron en escuadrones dando fuertes golpes y mandobles de espada mientras los rayos del dios del trueno les abrían camino, consiguiendo hacer caer a los gigantes uno a uno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor llegó hasta el jefe y luchó contra él usando todas sus fuerzas, asestando fuertes golpes y rompiendo su defensa de tal modo que en un momento dado consiguió dar con un ángulo muerto y cercenar el poderoso brazo que sostenía el escudo y, con violento grito, decapitarlo con la espada de fuego del enemigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pateó el escudo lejos de la mano cortada y se volvió hacia el resto de los soldados con la intención de hacer caer una serie de rayos que detuviera por completo a los enemigos, pero una lanza aesir cortó sus movimientos al atravesar su armadura de parte a parte a la altura del corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Excelencia! – gritaron los soldados a su alrededor sacando la lanza, pero el rubio cayó al suelo con su boca escupiendo sangre.</em>
</p><p><em>- Loki – dijo antes de dar su último aliento, mientras su mirad se vaciaba de vida</em>”.</p><p>.</p><p>- ¡No, Thor! – gritó al salir del trance y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y cayó al agua – fue un sueño, un sueño – trató de convencerse – Thor está vivo, Thor está vivo – se repitió mientras nadaba hacia la orilla y echaba a correr de regreso al castillo, importándole poco lo mojado que estaba.</p><p>- Loki, te andaba buscando – le dijo el rubio tomándolo del brazo al pasar al notar que no lo había visto – ¿de dónde vienes que estás todo mojado, hermanito?</p><p>- Tuve una pesadilla y me transporte al lago – le dijo tratando de restarle importancia haciendo un hechizo para secar sus ropas.</p><p>- Loki, si quieres dormir de día ¿Por qué no me pides que te haga compañía? Yo podría “espantar” tus pesadillas – le dijo coqueto.</p><p>- Claro, no dejándome dormir – le dijo viendo que llevaba su casco bajo el brazo – no me digas que vas a la guerra – dijo atormentado, no olvidaba la pesadilla.</p><p>- Padre ha considerado que puedo ser el general de las tropas aesir – le dijo orgulloso – me merezco un beso en celebración ¿no crees? – trató de acercarlo para tomar el beso que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>- No pienso celebrar eso – le dijo soltando su brazo bruscamente.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?  Es un buen logro para alguien tan joven, al menos eso dijeron los consejeros, y a ellos no les gusta alabarme para nada – lo abrazó empujándolo contra la pared – venga, un beso de esos tan ricos que sólo tú me puedes dar, mi querido hermano – acercó su boca ansiosa a la del moreno, pero este se lo sacó de encima dándole un golpe en las costillas.</p><p>- No quiero besarte – le dijo y desapareció.</p><p>- ¡Loki! – gritó molesto y comenzó a buscarlo.</p><p>Pero el moreno estaba en su habitación ¿sería un presagio lo que había visto?  ¿Era una pesadilla o una visión del futuro? ¿Cómo saberlo?  Se dijo sentándose en la cama.  Se puso a pensar en quien podía ayudarle: Madre, ella tenía ese poder, de seguro ella lo podía sacar de la duda, pero si salía de la habitación Thor lo encontraría y querría algo que por ahora no quería darle.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados por el mismo Thor, que sonrió complacido al verlo sentado en su cama.</p><p>- Hermano, esa idea me gusta más que lo del beso – dijo y lo atrapó contra el colchón – podríamos buscar el siguiente heredero ¿no crees?</p><p>- ¡Quítate de encima, bruto! – dijo molesto intentando escapar, pero se dio cuenta que su magia no funcionaba – ¿Qué me hiciste?</p><p>- Oh, simplemente bloquee la magia para tener un rato a solas con mi hermano – le quitó la ropa – eres tan hermoso, mi Loki ¿Cómo estar sin probar tu piel?</p><p>- Thor, no quiero – gimoteó sabiendo que era mentira – suéltame.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – dijo apartándose un poco y Loki no pudo controlarlo más.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te voy a quitar la ropa si me tienes atrapado bajo tu peso?</p><p>Thor simplemente sonrió y lo ayudó a desnudarse, eso le parecía más entretenido que un simple beso, era una delicia ser el dueño de esa piel.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar hacerte un hijo? – le preguntó frotando un pezón entre sus dedos – creo que sería hermoso.</p><p>- Cállate y haz tu trabajo – le dijo en un gemido y Thor de olvidó de todo.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se había usado de cebo para conseguir que Thor lo escuchara, había tratado que viera sus visiones, pero Thor era muy testarudo, le decía que eran locuras suyas, que tenía que dejarlo salir a defender del honor de Asgard, a ganarse el escudo del gigante tal como su padre Odín se lo había pedido.</p><p>Y es que el escudo, por lo que dijeron los consejeros, tenía dones mágicos.</p><p>Suspiró, ¿Qué dones mágicos podía tener un armatoste que sólo servía para provocar guerras entre los distintos reinos? Eso se preguntaba Loki.</p><p>Y no pudo evitar que Thor empezara a pulir sus armas, revisar su armadura, limpiar los broches y comprobar que las correas estuvieran en perfecto estado, que no hubiera algo que pudiera incomodar sus movimientos durante la batalla.</p><p>Luego se había bañado a consciencia, había pasado aceites protectores por sobre sus duros músculos y había trenzado su cabello emocionado con la idea de partir a la guerra, como buen asgardiano que era.</p><p>- Venga, Loki, dame un masajito para la buena suerte – le pidió tomando sus manos para acariciarse el pecho con ellas, pero el moreno parecía renuente – oh, vamos, sabes que esa batalla no es nada.</p><p>- Eres tan arrogante, Thor – le dijo soltándose y alejándose del otro lado de la habitación – ¿es que no puedes ver que vas a la muerte?</p><p>- Loki, sé que me amas, y que tienes miedo que me pase algo malo, pero esos gigantes no van a matarme y lo sabes.</p><p>- ¡Es que quien te va a matar no es un gigante! – le dijo al fin – es uno de los nuestros – dijo comenzando a pasearse por la habitación – un aesir.</p><p>- Ningún soldado aesir mataría a su príncipe – le dijo moviendo la cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro?  Al menos a mí han tratado de matarme ocho veces – le recordó.</p><p>- Venga, Loki, todas esas veces tú te lo buscaste – intentó atraparlo para besarlo.</p><p>- ¿Y tú no te crees merecedor de semejante destino? – dijo enojado evadiéndolo – eres un engreído, ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo por ti.</p><p>- Sabes que me amas, hermano, por eso lo haces – le sonrió y consiguió encerrarlo en sus brazos – si no es un masaje, entonces ¿un beso?</p><p>- No, no tendrás más besos hasta que regreses – le dijo y desapareció.</p><p>- ¡No voy a ir a buscarte esta vez! – lo amenazó molesto y se siguió vistiendo para la guerra.  Al poco rato salía de su habitación y se dirigió directamente al salón del trono  a tomar el mando de sus tropas, ya se encargaría él después de cobrarle a Loki todos los besos que le negaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se paseaba angustiado por los pasillos del castillo, había suplicado a Odín que no enviase a Thor como general de las tropas, no porque no creyese que su amado hermano podía comandarlos a la victoria, pero sabía que entre las tropas había traidores.  Incluso se había acercado al propio Thor nuevamente para advertirle de los malos presagios que tenía, pero este se había reído dándole un beso antes de irse con las tropas.</p><p>Loki estaba de los nervios, su madre había tratado de calmarlo diciendo que sólo eran presagios, que lo que había visto era sólo una posibilidad y no una certeza, pero su mirada triste lo había convencido de que estaba en lo cierto.</p><p>Miró de nuevo el cielo, no había ni una nube, ni una señal que le dijera que su amado estaba bien, no podía ir donde Heimdall y preguntarle por la batalla, no estaba bien visto que se hiciera eso, y padre de todo le había advertido que sería castigado si salía del palacio sin su autorización expresa.</p><p>¿Cómo hacia entender a todos que no eran alucinaciones suyas?  ¿De qué servía ser capaz de ver el futuro si no podías evitar que este ocurriera? Si había algo que le molestara de su título, es que era el dios de las travesuras y el engaño, pero ¿Cómo podían pensar que mentía acerca de la muerte de Thor? ¿Acaso no podían ver el miedo que inundaba su alma?</p><p>Miró nuevamente desde su terraza en la torre, allí donde siempre practicaba la magia, donde se besaba con Thor cuando regresaba de sus misiones, y volvió a ver el enorme escudo de sus pesadillas y el cuerpo de su amado derramado sobre él, sin vida, cubierto de su propia sangre.</p><p>“No te angusties, Loki, volveremos a bailar bajo la luz de nuestras estrellas” – le dijo antes de partir mientras caminaba a su lado en el bifrost.</p><p>Pero Loki lo había visto con claridad, no sería el brazo del gigante que sostenía el escudo quien cortaría la vida de su amado, era una flecha de uno de los suyos, una lanza aesir atravesaría su pecho glorioso en medio de la confusión de la batalla, una mano amiga la traería la muerte.</p><p>- Padre, haz enviado a la muerte a tu hijo más amado – volvió a murmurar en el silencio, se lo dijo en su momento, pero nadie lo escuchaba – dime ¿realmente vale la vida de Thor ese escudo maldecido?  Ha sido una trampa para destruir la fortaleza de Asgard ¿es que perder un ojo no te dejó tuerto sino ciego?</p><p>Una señal de los cuernos del palacio lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia el puente del bifrost, éste había sido abierto y las enseñas del reino comenzaban a avanzar por el puente, pero las tropas marchaban muy lentamente y en silencio.</p><p>Aterrorizado por la visión que daban las tropas, bajó transportándose a distancias demasiado cortas, no podía controlar su propia magia por la angustia, pero alcanzó a ponerse junto a Padre de Todo justo en el momento en que el caballo de Thor trasponía la puerta del palacio, pero venía sin su jinete, sólo portaba la bandera ensangrentada de su amo y su casco encima.</p><p>- Hemos derrotado al enemigo, su majestad – dijo Frandal a un lado del caballo, todo sucio y cubierto de sangre propia y ajena – cumplimos la misión encomendada, pero se ha cobrado…</p><p>- ¡No, Thor! – chilló Loki corriendo hacia el escudo en donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano – ¡no! – retiró la capa ensangrentada de su hermano de su cara, su rostro todavía estaba sucia con su sangre y en su pecho se notaba la herida de la lanza aesir que lo había asesinado – no – lloró abrazándolo arrodillado junto a él.</p><p>- Loki, retírate – le ordenó Odín, el joven estaba dando un espectáculo.</p><p>- ¡Es tu culpa, les dije que iba a pasar! – dijo furioso – ¡lo mandaste a morir!</p><p>- Loki – le advirtió enojado, no podía faltarle el respeto así.</p><p>- ¡THOR! – volvió a llorar amargamente – iba a ser tu consorte, me lo prometiste – le limpió un poco la cara – y ahora ¿Qué soy sin ti?</p><p>- Hay que prepararlo para el funeral – le dijo Odín molesto intentando apartarlo, realmente le dolió ver a su otro hijo así.</p><p>- Yo lo haré – dijo Loki llorando aún.  Invocó su magia y lo sacó del escudo llevándolo a su habitación consigo mismo.  Lo colocó sobre una sábana de seda y trajo hasta él todo lo que necesitaba para librarlo de la sangre derramada.</p><p>Se volvió a su cuarto y regresó con esencias especiales y luego lavó su rostro con ternura, sintiendo como las lágrimas le nublaban la visión a ratos al pensar que sus labios, ahora pálidos, nunca más susurrarían su nombre y lo besarían hasta dejarlo sin aliento, esos brazos ahora flácidos no lo abrazarían con fuerza después de hacer el amor.</p><p>- ¿Por qué mierda no dejé que me embarazaras? – sollozó – al menos tendría un hijo tuyo, algo de qué ocuparme, un trocito de ti – retiró la armadura de su pecho, limpiando la sangre de su pecho musculoso, tragando duro al ver el agujero a la altura de su corazón, le retiró los pantalones y lo dejó desnudo limpiando sus piernas – y ahora me debo enfrentar el hecho que quedo como heredero sin querer serlo, y sin ti – se enderezó y se acercó a la armadura ceremonial – ibas a usarla para nuestra presentación ¿recuerdas? Y después íbamos a decirles a todos que nos casaríamos – tomó los pantalones de cuero y se los colocó a Thor, con mucho cuidado puso las cotas de malla por sus brazos y pecho – es bueno haber tenido práctica vistiéndote antes ¿no crees? – sorbió tratando de calmarse aunque fuera un poco, sabiendo que en realidad no podía – nunca pensé tener que ser el último que tocara tu piel, ahora fría, no así, no tan pronto – le colocó una a una las piezas de la armadura dorada cerrando las hebillas y correas que la mantendrían en su lugar.</p><p>Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se limpió las lágrimas con su propia capa y respondió con un leve “pase”.</p><p>- Loki, hijo – le dijo su madre y vio a Thor ya limpio y con su traje ceremonial – mi niño – lloró ella también – no has terminado.</p><p>- Sólo faltan el casco y su capa – le dijo sentando con magia a su hermano, colocó el primero sobre su cabeza y luego envolvió sus hombros con la capa fijándola con sus broches cobre sus hombros – estamos listos – dijo en un susurro volviendo a recostarlo con ternura mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.</p><p>.</p><p>Ocho soldados cargaban el cuerpo de Thor hacia el mar de Asgard con la familia real a su lado, mientras cientos de arqueros aesir esperaban en el borde del acantilado esperando iniciar la ceremonia.</p><p>Loki se detuvo junto a Odín que se acercó junto a la barca en que pusieron a Thor, hizo un gesto y se dio cuenta que lo llamaba.  Se acercó y recibió su capa en silencio.</p><p>- Eres… ibas a ser su esposo, es tu derecho iniciar el ritual, hijo – le dijo a Loki. </p><p>- Adiós, Thor, vuela hacia el Valhalla con los héroes y proclama tus hazañas al universo – empujó la barca y  levantó su diestra en señal a los arqueros – Thor, príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno y la fertilidad ¡La vida eterna te espera en el Valhala! – dejó caer su mano y la lluvia de flechas prendidas cayó sobre el cuerpo que navegaba hacia la cascada, justo al caer las llamas, estas comenzaron a consumirlo y luego se elevó al cielo con miles de chispas llevándose lo último del rubio príncipe.</p><p>Loki no pudo soportarlo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro oculto en la capa de Thor mientras los sollozos desgarradores lo inundaban y herían a cuantos le rodeaban, era un consorte real sin esposo ahora, menos que una viuda.</p><p>Odín se agachó a su lado pretendiendo darle algo de consuelo, pues si bien Loki jamás había sido del tipo alegre como Thor, era difícil verlo en ese estado.</p><p>- Les dije que si iba a esa batalla él iba a morir – dijo casi sin voz, con el aliento desgarrado – pero nadie quiso oírme, ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mí?</p><p>- Loki, no podemos evitar las batallas por temor a la muerte – le dijo el rey.</p><p>- Pero podemos elegir el mejor momento para darlas – susurró dejándose abrazar por su padre – un día más no habría hecho diferencia.</p><p>- Nunca lo sabremos – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.</p><p>Loki miró el cielo plagado de estrellas y regresó con sus padres hacia el castillo, ese día era un día de terrible luto para todos los asgardianos, se percibía en el silencio que rodeaba el castillo y a todo Asgard.</p><p>.</p><p>Iggdrassil estaba agitado, uno de sus hijos favoritos había sido arrebatado, uno que no debería estar en el Valhalla. Movió sus ramas, esa alma tenía que regresar a los 9 reinos, aún tenía una profecía que cumplir, pero él necesitaría un padre que fuera capaz de educarlo y entenderlo.</p><p>Agitó sus raíces, había un hombre, lo había salvado de la muerte, pero debía regresar de su sueño de muerte…</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El regreso del héroe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un extraño milagro ocurre, pero nadie le busca una explicación, simplemente buscan esconder a quien despierta luego del largo sueño en el hielo, dándole una nueva identidad a él y a su hijo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unirse a la expedición al ártico de su padre no era la idea que tenía de unas vacaciones en familia, pero su viejo tenía una fuerte obsesión con ese viaje al ártico y, bueno, por fastidiarlo, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, aunque nunca se esperó que le entusiasmara la idea de tenerlo sobre el barco, pero esto finalmente se había vuelto una competencia de encontrar una nave llamada Valkiria que se había perdido hacía más de 50 años.</p><p>Se detuvo en la cubierta mirando una vez más el mapa y las triangulaciones de su padre, estaba bastante alejado del lugar donde había encontrado el cubo mágico ¿no? Hizo cálculos y miró el hielo, sacó su prototipo de portátil (un día tendría uno con mayor potencia pero igual de pequeño o más) y calculó las corrientes marinas, las tormentas de nieve, los deshielos y otras variables posibles antes de hacer su propia triangulación.  Sus cálculos se tardaron unos minutos – necesitaba más potencia y velocidad, lo podía jurar – y luego fijó las coordenadas en el mapa.</p><p>- ¿Algo nuevo, jefe? – dijo el capitán mirando el mapa que éste tenía.</p><p>- Creo que debemos desviarnos hacia acá – le mostró en el mapa – debe haber un iceberg allí ¿no?</p><p>- Usted manda, sr. Stark – le dijo divertido pero obedeció.</p><p>Al poco rato se detuvieron al encontrarse con el iceberg que contenía lo que parecía ser una nave voladora, porque avión no parecía.</p><p>- Avisen a mi padre, hemos dado con la Valkiria – ordenó y desembarcó con un grupo de exploradores, los que iniciaron el proceso de desenterrar una parte de la nave hasta dar con el alerón que tenía un sello de una HYDRA y un nombre: Valkiria – nunca me equivoco – tocó con la mano enguantada el casco.</p><p>- Vaya – dijo su padre tras haberlo alcanzado, mirando la nave – desenterremos completamente este armatoste y rescatemos al Capitán América – dijo y señaló a los trabajadores que comenzaron a derretir una parte del iceberg.</p><p>.</p><p>Tres días se tardaron en encontrar la escotilla y entrar en la nave, pero un ruido llamó la atención del más joven de los Stark, era como un bebé siendo alimentado por su madre.  Avanzó por el pasillo y se detuvo al ver el escudo con los círculos concéntricos en rojo y blanco y una estrella en su centro, ubicado estratégicamente en el suelo, cubierto de hielo.  Siguió iluminando a su alrededor y se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el asiento del piloto y vio al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos un bebé pequeño, parecía ser un recién nacido, que se alimentaba del pecho del hombre que permanecía semicongelado en el hielo, inconsciente, pero respirando.</p><p>- No puedo creerlo – dijo el padre – no sólo está vivo, sino que está alimentando un bebé, no sabía que pudiera hacer eso con el suero.</p><p>- Realmente crearon al súper soldado perfecto – le dijo burlón acercándose a ellos – son hermosos ¿no crees? – apartó un mechón de la cara del hombre.</p><p>- Bueno – dijo tosiendo un poco – esto no estaba entre nuestros planes, pero si él es la “madre” del bebé, necesitará un padre – miró a su hijo – ya te gustó, así que tendrás que ser su esposo.</p><p>- ¿Qué?  Es un hombre, es cierto que me gustan, pero ¿Cómo me voy a casar con él?  Nadie lo va a aceptar, o al menos él no estará de acuerdo.</p><p>- No tenemos que decir que Steve es hombre o que es el Capitán América, simplemente podemos decir que encontramos la nave pero que el tiempo que nos demoramos en encontrarlo nos dio sólo un esqueleto, su ropa y su escudo – los señaló – ellos no sabrán nunca lo que tenemos si sabemos mantener el secreto de lo que estaba aquí dentro entre nosotros dos.</p><p>- Pero los marineros…</p><p>- No han visto más que la nave, debemos hacerlos creer que sólo hay un cadáver mal conservado ¿no hay un esqueleto en el barco en el que estabas? Eso usaremos para reemplazarlo mientras encontramos uno humano verdadero.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo lo ocultamos a él y al bebé? – se agachó nuevamente frente ellos y acarició el rostro del hombre – porque tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros.</p><p>- Esperemos que él no se oponga, aunque tendremos un problema con Margaret – suspiró – me matará si no le digo que lo encontramos.</p><p>- ¿Por qué debemos decirle?</p><p>- Ella y Steve tenían algo – le señaló – pero no creo que supiera de esa capacidad en él – movió la cabeza – y creo que él tampoco – suspiró – me pregunto quién es el padre del bebé.</p><p>- Debe estar muerto – le dijo mirando fijamente al hombre – después todo el tiempo que ha pasado ¿Qué importa? Ellos son míos ahora – besó al bebé en la frente al separarlo del pecho del soldado – eres hermoso ¿sabes? Y tu mami también – sonrió al ver el pezón que liberaba un poco de leche y lo cubrió con su chaqueta – yo los cuidaré.</p><p>- Bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es trasladar el falso cap aquí y llevarnos el verdadero – el hombre mayor se quedó un minuto pensativo – ya sé cómo hacerlo, con una caja que parezca sellada para no “dañar el cuerpo”, quédate aquí y cuídalos.</p><p>.</p><p>Amanecía el cuarto día cuando al fin tuvieron al hombre y al bebé en la nave principal y zarparon de regreso a Nueva York, pasando primero por Groenlandia dejando al capitán y las otras naves de regreso en su país con una buena paga, tomando su propio barco para regresar a casa.</p><p>- Parece que comienza a despertar – dijo el menor luego de cambiar al bebé que sonreía contento de estar limpio con su pañal nuevo y la ropa que le había comprado.</p><p>-  Esperemos que no tenga algún daño cerebral – lo miraron y el rubio se sentó en la cama – bienvenido de regreso, Steve.</p><p>- ¿Los conozco? – los miró un segundo - ¿Howard Stark?</p><p>- Mi viejo – señaló el otro – yo soy Anthony, su hijo.</p><p>- Han pasado más de 50 años, Steve, pero te presento a mi hijo – suspiró divertido – Tony, te presento a Steve Grant Rogers.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo se llama el bebé? – señaló este último acunando al niño.</p><p>- Thor, me pidieron que lo llamara Thor – dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y Tony se lo entregó – aunque dudo que alguien deba llevar ese nombre hoy.</p><p>- Steve, te estamos llevando de regreso a Estados Unidos, pero no sabemos si quieres regresar como capitán América o una persona normal – le dijo Howard.</p><p>- ¿Acaso puedo decidir? – le dijo preocupado acunando al bebé.</p><p>- Pensamos que tal vez fuera incómodo para usted regresar a América con un bebé en brazos del cual no podría justificar de donde viene, y que seguramente convertirán en rata de laboratorio por ser su madre siendo un hombre, e incluso convertirse usted mismo en una rata de esas para saber cómo lo hizo y cómo es que está vivo después de tantos años metido en el hielo…</p><p>- Tony, cállate, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído.</p><p>- Vamos, que sin mí todavía lo estarías buscando en el hielo – le replicó.</p><p>- Y creo que tu hijo tiene razón – dijo el rubio mirando a Thor – no puedo justificar su existencia, e incluso yo mismo fui rata de laboratorio cuando Erskine murió, llevándose la fórmula del suero con él – apoyó al bebé sobre su hombro – y si la guerra terminó ¿de qué sirve un súper soldado sin un oficio?</p><p>- Bueno, hemos avanzado mucho en torno a lo de tener hijos siendo solteros y hay muchos avances en la ciencia – dijo Tony – pero el que un hombre pueda tenerlos sin ser mujer aún no figura entre ellos – dijo Tony – no sé si esté de acuerdo, pero sería más fácil si tuviera un esposo que hiciera las veces protector antes de introducirlo al nuevo mundo.</p><p>- ¿Qué están pensando?</p><p>- Tony será esposo de Stephany Stark.</p><p>- ¿Stephany Stark?</p><p>- Bueno, si queremos que nadie sospeche de quién es, debemos engañar a todos respecto a quien es – le dijo Tony – y deberemos darle una apariencia más… femenina.</p><p>- No creo tener una apariencia “femenina” – le dijo – soy demasiado grande para eso, nadie me compraría…</p><p>- Oh, vamos, no necesitas parecer una “drag queen”, precisamente – le dijo Tony – las he visto de todo tipo, ¿sabes?</p><p>- ¿Una qué?</p><p>- Un travesti, un tipo que se viste de mujer pero sin perder totalmente su apariencia masculina – le dijo Howard escandalizado – Tony, no puedes hacer eso con Steve, es…</p><p>- Lo que sea por conservar a Thor – accedió este – pero no quiero verme vulgar.</p><p>- Chico, serás una muñeca en gloria y majestad, y conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar – acarició a Thor – vamos a convertir a tu mamá en súper mami – le sonrió divertido – nadie pensará que hay un chico bajo las ropas.</p><p>- Tony, estás loco – le dijo su padre moviendo la cabeza – pero si Steve está dispuesto a correr este riesgo…</p><p>- Bien, desviemos el curso hacia Londres, tenemos cosas que hacer – se dio un par de vueltas – por cierto ¿tenemos contacto con el satélite de industrias Stark?  Debemos hacer unas cuantas llamadas, conseguir documentos, y mamá va a matarme cuando se entere – dijo y salió de la habitación tomándose el pelo.</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de hijo tienes, Howard? – dijo el rubio asombrado.</p><p>- No lo sé, y creo que no quiero saberlo tampoco – movió la cabeza.</p><p>.</p><p>El viaje a Londres le había permitido a Steve adaptarse un poco a la vida del final del milenio, en especial cuando Tony seguía haciendo referencias “pop” a todo lo que pasaba, demasiadas películas decía su padre, quien si captaba las referencias, por mucho que no quisiera.</p><p>- Truddy está listo para convertir a Steve en Stephany – les dijo mientras cogía a Thor de su cunita – y a ti también te daremos un nombre nuevo, amorcito.</p><p>- Creo que Tony es más drag queen que tú – le dijo Howard, aunque admitía que en años que no se divertía tanto – tal vez debiéramos cambiarlo a él.</p><p>- Oye, no le des malas ideas de mí a mi futura esposa – le reclamó.</p><p>- Por cierto, tu madre está escandalizada y te dará “la charla que su padre no supo darle” – tuvo que morderse para no reírse de la cara de Steve – lo de los usos de los profilácticos y otras maneras de no hacer hijos con una muchacha a la “primera postura” – se tuvo que reír de la cara de Tony cubriendo los oídos del bebé – lo siento, pero es la verdad, ya me dijo que el primero en recibir la charla iba a ser yo por irresponsable, por no enseñarle al “niño” las cosas de la vida y bla, bla, bla.</p><p>- Que te la pasas metido en tu laboratorio, que los negocios, que los viajes, etc.</p><p>- Exacto, ahora lleva a Steve y tráeme a Stephany – le quitó al bebé – Yo buscaré un nombre que se ajuste al bebé mientras tanto.</p><p>- Solo quiere consentirlo – le dijo Steve al oído – pórtate bien, Thor, ya volvemos.</p><p>Tony acompañó a Steve al auto después de dejar el yate, este parecía sorprendido de ver el muelle de Londres y lo que había cambiado desde aquella vez que lo visitara antes del desembarco de Normandía.</p><p>- El mundo se ha vuelto loco en medio siglo – le dijo Steve mirando los edificios a su alrededor – no se parece a nada que haya visto en el pasado, Londres está tan cambiado, no es como pensé que sería el futuro ¿sabes?</p><p>- Oh, y eso que no has visto la gran manzana – le dijo – Londres aún conserva mucho de lo suyo, en cambio Estados Unidos se ha disparado.</p><p>- Y los coches, son diferentes ahora.</p><p>- Oh, sólo en Gran Bretaña verás que conducen de este lado – se rio – nosotros seguimos conduciendo del otro lado – el vehículo se detuvo – veamos que nos tiene Truddy – lo llevó del brazo – es una auténtica drag queen, así que sé natural con ella, siempre trátala como si fuera mujer, pero ten cuidado con sus “armas”.</p><p>- Este mundo está loco – dijo en voz baja y miró a la “dama” que los recibía.</p><p>- La señorita Truddy…</p><p>- Me espera – la cortó Tony divertido – Soy Tony Stark y tengo una cita de negocios con ella.</p><p>- ¿En serio eres Tony Stark? – chilló una voz demasiado masculina pero que provenía de una chica, según veía Steve – no te veía en persona desde las locas fiestas en el Hilton de Nueva York ¿serán cinco años, guapura?</p><p>-  Algo así, querida – le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en las costillas a Steve – te traigo a mi amigo para un cambio de look.</p><p>- ¿Un chico tan apuesto y masculino? – lo miró – pero si es divino.</p><p>- Mi madre no me aceptará un novio, pero si la convenzo que es novia, le va a abrir las puertas de su hogar – le dijo intentando apelar a sus sentimientos.</p><p>- Ah, pero tú eres más del tipo que se pone de mujer – le dijo – él es tan sexy y masculino – suspiró soñadoramente.</p><p>- Hay cosas que tienen que hacerse, no podría estar con Tony así como soy – lo abrazó y le dio una mirada que pretendía ser de amor – y él es rico ¿te imaginas el escándalo de aparecer con un novio pudiendo tener a la chica que quisiera?  Sus padres lo matan – le acarició el rostro.</p><p>Truddy se cubrió el rostro con las manos emocionada y dando pequeños gritos exaltados comenzando a dar saltitos alrededor de ellos.</p><p>- ¡Tony, que suerte te gastas! Lo voy a convertir en una auténtica dama, verás que sí – le dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas – ah, yo quisiera tener un chico que me amara así, capaz de renunciar a si mismo por mí – los dejó solos corriendo hacia su oficina.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres hacer esto?</p><p>- Si ella se lo traga, quizás otros también hagan lo mismo – le dijo un tanto avergonzado – aunque de verdad, nunca he sido bueno para decir mentiras.</p><p>- Pero se ha creído que estás enamorado de mí.</p><p>- Eres un tipo guapo, no es tan difícil que se lo crea.</p><p>- Chicos, tengo la perfección a la carta – les dijo y se llevó a Steve a un vestidor – por cierto, Tony, creo que siempre te muestras con chicas de pelo largo, así que vamos a arreglar su cabello con unas cuantas extensiones, así que puedes ir a hacer cualquier cosa mientras te la tenemos lista.</p><p>- Bueno, pero no me la traumes mucho ¿vale?</p><p>.</p><p>Tony estaba seguro que Thor estaría en el suelo si su padre no lo hubiese dejado en el cochecito antes de mirar a Steve transformado en Stephany, porque parecía no poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.</p><p>- Deja de mirarme así, Howard – le dijo este divertido y avergonzado haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus labios pintados de violento rojo.</p><p>- Por la gran… depresión – dijo al fin – realmente te han transformado.</p><p>- ¿Crees que madre se la crea que es una chica? – se rio Tony.</p><p>- Dios, diremos que fue jugadora de basquetbol y por eso tanto físico, pero creo que sí, si logramos engañarla a ella, podremos con el mundo.</p><p>- Genial, regresemos a casa – dijo Stephany (tenía que acostumbrase al nombre).</p><p>- Tony, te dejo el edificio Stark en Manhattan, creo que necesitaran algo de privacidad, intentaré que tu madre no los acose demasiado.</p><p>- ¿Hablaste con ella?</p><p>- Peggy está con ella, al parecer los marineros que contratamos en Groenlandia vendieron la noticia que encontramos la nave del Capitán América, aunque ellos creen que encontramos sólo un esqueleto congelado.</p><p>- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?</p><p>- Bueno, eso ya lo arreglé, he enviado el cadáver del Capitán América a los Estados Unidos y recibirá un funeral de estado – se encogió de hombros – no pude evitar todo el show mediático que montaron, así que yo iré a dar una conferencia mientras ustedes se escabullen a la mansión, debemos evitar cualquier publicidad para contigo y el niño.</p><p>- Bueno, vamos a tener que seguir con esto ¿no? – dijo Stephany.</p><p>- Si, es bastante molesto.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony le había mostrado cientos de fotos a Steph – sonaba más parecido a su nombre – durante el viaje, pero ver todo lo que había cambiado Nueva York en medio siglo era impresionante, para decir lo menos.  Las calles llenas de edificios que tapaban el sol, pero cubiertos de vidrios polarizados.</p><p>- Si, nos hemos llenado de rascacielos, corazón – le dijo en voz baja mirando al chofer  de su limosina – Happy Hogan, te presento a mi novia, madre de mi hijo, Stephany Grant – los presentó,</p><p>- ¿Tiene un hijo? – dijo asombrado y se percató del bebé en el cochecito.</p><p>- Si, es nuestro campeón, está apenas nacido, pero es tan lindo como su mamá.</p><p>- Tony – le dijo nervioso y avergonzado.</p><p>- A ella aún le parece extraño que le diga cosas lindas – se rio.</p><p>- Va a haber un mar de corazones rotos cuando se enteren, jefe.</p><p> - Qué más da, este galán está por salir del mercado – se encogió de hombros – padre tiene cosas que hacer con el desembarco del Capitán América, así que nosotros nos iremos directo a casa.</p><p>- Oh, los militares estaban esperando al Sr. Stark, por eso su madre y la Sra. Carter se encuentran en las oficinas de Industrias Stark.</p><p>- Mejor, así podremos acomodarnos en la mansión sin presiones – respiró Tony – aunque, tan pronto como podamos, nos iremos a vivir a Manhattan, tendremos una hermosa vista a la bahía.</p><p>- El edificio ese necesitará muchos arreglos, jefe.</p><p>- ¿Arreglos? ¿Quién hablo de arreglos? – dijo Tony divertido – voy a construir una torre nueva tan pronto como tenga el título de dominio y los permisos para hacerlo, mi chica y mi hijo tendrán lo mejor.</p><p>- Realmente, Tony, estás perdiendo la chaveta – lo regañó ella.</p><p>.</p><p>Acomodarse en la mansión Stark había sido bastante fácil, una vez pasado el susto inicial de Steph sobre su futura suegra y su “ex”, si le podía llamar así a quien no tuvo siquiera una cita con él cuando estaban en Europa.  Aunque debía admitir que estaba muy nervioso, en especial porque Peggy había dicho que estaba muy lejos de los estándares de las chicas de revista con las que solía verse a Tony, lo que molestó notoriamente al castaño.</p><p>- Eso ha sonado muy snob, tía – dijo Tony molesto poniendo una mano en el brazo de la rubia – es lógico que haya sido alguien diferente quien consiguiera conquistarme.  Además, las otras eran sólo mujeres vacías.</p><p>- Lo cierto es que nunca nos habías hablado de ella en el pasado.</p><p>- Ni creo haber hablado de alguna otra, mamá – le dijo este tranquilamente – además, estamos incomodando a Stephany – le acarició los dedos – ella pudo haber sido una gran jugadora de basquetbol, pero le arruiné la carrera.</p><p>- Tony, sabes que eso no es cierto – le dijo más incómoda aún – tal vez lo hubiese hecho bien, pero sabes que Dom es un regalo que nunca habría estado dispuesta a rechazar – levantó sus manos unidas y besó las de Tony.</p><p>- Hacen una muy bella pareja – admitió María Stark complacida – y tienen un chico hermoso, Domenico es un gran nombre.</p><p>- Es Dominic – la corrigió Peggy.</p><p>- Bueno, ya que no heredó mucho de su padre de ascendencia italiana, al menos quisimos que tuviera ese nombre – dijo Steph.</p><p>El bebé hizo un ruido y giró su cabeza hacia el pecho de la rubia.</p><p>- Eres un hambriento – le dijo Tony – y me das envidia.</p><p>- ¡Tony! – lo regañaron las tres escandalizadas, pero la rubia se levantó para ir a amantar a Dom.</p><p>Tony la siguió con la mirada, había cosas que de verdad la incomodaban, y esta era una de ellas, tal vez se hubiera transvestido para conservar al niño, pero aún no soportaba que la miraran con el busto al aire.</p><p>- Es una buena chica, me alegra que la hayas recuperado – le dijo su madre – cualquier otra habría saltado sobre el hecho de tener un hijo tuyo, pero ella se fue para no cubrirte de vergüenza. Pero, ¿Qué vergüenza iba a haber con un niño tan hermoso?</p><p>- Mamá, no se te vaya a ocurrir preguntarle cómo lo hicimos, por favor – la miró – se volverá un mar de lágrimas y volverá a desaparecer, y es lo que menos quiero – suspiró dispuesto a seguir con la mentira que planearan con su padre – ella sufrió muchos malos tratos por su físico tanto de las otras chicas como de los chicos en el colegio y en la universidad, cuando la conocí era una niña sin muchos atributos, flacucha, pequeña, enfermiza, que lo único que hacía era esconderse de los que la molestaban, cuando alcanzó los 16 creció mucho mientras estuvo enferma en el hospital, así que entró al equipo de básquet, pero ni así la dejaron tranquila ¿sabes que le voló los dientes a un muchacho de un puñetazo?  Claro, yo me mantuve a distancia, y la perdí de vista cuando entré en MIT.</p><p>- Pero igual le hiciste un niño ¿no?</p><p>- Eso es lo trágico, mamá – suspiró paseándose por la sala – ¿recuerdas esa tarde que regresé todo golpeado después de dos días desaparecido?</p><p>- Si, hace como nueve meses…</p><p>- Bueno, fue una de esas fiestas de la fraternidad, no estoy muy orgulloso de esa noche, la verdad, hice lo que siempre hacía en esas fiestas, beber en exceso y buscar alguna chica…  Lo cierto es que algunos de ellos la arrastraron a la fiesta para humillarla, creo que ella había conseguido superar a uno de esos “cerebritos” en alguna clase, ellos la habían drogado y pretendían… bueno, nada bueno – suspiró – oí la pelea y sin saberlo ni pensarlo, salté a defenderla ¿me imaginas peleando?  Me hicieron pulpa, pero la salvé. </p><p>- Pero regresaste al otro día por la tarde – le dijo su madre.</p><p>- Ellos huyeron luego de inyectarme no sé qué cosa, y con todo el trago que tenía encima, tuve un ataque – movió la cabeza, eso era la verdad – Stephany me llevó a su casa no sé cómo y con una de sus amigas, consiguieron estabilizarme, o al menos eso me dijo cuando al fin me desperté.</p><p>- ¿Le hiciste algo a la chica en ese estado? – dijo Peggy escandalizada, dispuesta a pegarle con uno de los adornos de la sala.</p><p>- ¡No, estaba consciente cuando se lo hice! – retrocedió sin darse cuenta – sin embargo, en ese momento para mí era más un gesto de agradecimiento… - un golpe en la cabeza le aterrizó por parte de las dos mujeres – vamos, saben cuan imprudente soy, además, yo quería convencerla que era lo bastante bonita para gustarle a cualquier hombre, que ellos eran unos idiotas.</p><p>- ¡Y no usaste un preservativo!</p><p>- Bueno, se me olvidó en la calentura del momento – se defendió.</p><p>- Dios, para ser un hombre tan inteligente, piensas con los genitales en esos momentos – le dijo Peggy – y nunca contaste de eso.</p><p>- Ni Rodey sabe de eso – dijo mirando la puerta – por favor, me costó tanto encontrarla para pedirle perdón, no quiero tener que perseguirla de nuevo por media ciudad para que me escuche, no tienes idea lo que es perseguir una atleta con un estado físico tan mediocre como el mío.</p><p>- Y te mereces más que eso – le dijo su madre aún molesta – pobre chica, recibir su primera vez como agradecimiento ¡eres horrible, Anthony!</p><p>- Y más encima la dejas embarazada ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?</p><p>- En realidad, dudo que quieras saberlo – dijo en voz baja, pensativo – ella se fue, no sabía que estaba embarazada, fue de casualidad que la encontré en Londres, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, huyó por Hydepark como quien huye del diablo, nunca pensé que una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos fuera capaz de alcanzar tal velocidad, si no choca con mi padre, ni pensar en alcanzarla.</p><p>- ¿Tú padre conoce toda esta historia?</p><p>- Todavía me tiene el castigo pendiente, pero él se enamoró de Dom, así que me casaré con ella, porque dice que solo ella me convertirá en un “hombre honesto”.</p><p>- Dios lo oiga – dijo María y le pareció escuchar a su tía responder amén.</p><p>.</p><p>Anochecía cuando el mayor de los Stark llegó a la mansión, parecía que lo habían condenado al patíbulo o algo parecido por la cara que traía.</p><p>- ¿Cariño? – le dijo su esposa.</p><p>- Tony, necesito que vengas al laboratorio de inmediato – le dijo a su hijo quien lo miró extrañado, nunca lo invitaba allí.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>- El ejército no cree que el cuerpo que estamos entregando sea el del capitán América – le dijo luego de cerrar la puerta de su laboratorio – dicen que tienen un laboratorio experimental en donde pueden hacer una reconstrucción facial del hombre con solo un molde de su calavera.</p><p>- Diantres, ellos no lo vieron, por lo tanto, sea lo que sea que monten, podría ni parecerse remotamente a cómo era ¿verdad?</p><p>- No tenía muchas opciones, así que les dije que tú podías, en 24 horas, montar completamente al Capitán América sobre su esqueleto.</p><p>- Puedo hacerlo, eso no es una farola, pero necesito el laboratorio y todas las herramientas del taller a mi completa disposición todo ese tiempo.</p><p>- Bueno, tendremos mucho trabajo si lo consigues, las Industrias de Osmond y Hammer dicen que si no lo hago, ellos pueden.</p><p>- Ellos sólo fabrican tecnologías deficientes y todos lo saben, por eso el ejército nos compra el material bélico a nosotros.</p><p>- Bien, trasladaran el cuerpo esta noche al laboratorio, confío en ti, Tony.</p><p>Tony vio a su padre salir del laboratorio y se apoyó contra el escritorio, su padre le estaba confiando el futuro de la empresa y él se había lanzado feroz desafío encima ¿con qué material debería trabajar?  Porque el cuerpo debería parecer humano, aunque fuera sintético, verse como si estuviera dormido.</p><p>- Bueno, deberé montar las computadoras de inmediato – se dijo y se puso manos a la obra.</p><p>.</p><p>Steph entró en el laboratorio llevando una bandeja con comida para Tony y lo vio afanado conectando cables y piezas de material desconocido, su traje había sido desplazado por una sudadera y unos pantalones de algodón y un par de zapatillas de casa.</p><p>- Te echamos de menos en la cena, cielo – le dijo poniendo la bandeja.</p><p>- Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer una entrega en 24 horas – le dijo mostrando su cara y sus manos cubiertas de aceite de máquina – pero gracias por preocuparte por mí – dijo mirando la bandeja – normalmente, cuando estoy en pleno proceso creativo, se me olvida comer.</p><p>- Entonces, tendrás una buena esposa en mí – se burló – lávate un poco y come, para que tengas fuerza para hacerlo.</p><p>- Steph ¿me dejarías hacerte un escaneo completo?</p><p>- ¿Para qué?</p><p>- El asunto es que quieren que reconstruya físicamente al Capitán América, y necesito una base real para poder hacerlo – suspiró – si lo consigo, podré tener otros proyectos dentro de la empresa ¿entiendes?  Tengo en mis manos el prestigio de Industrias Stark.</p><p>- Bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo, siempre que no me quieras desnuda.</p><p>- Eso es para el dormitorio, muñeca – se rio y fue al baño – cariño, era broma – le dijo al volver y verla de brazos cruzados.</p><p>- Tu madre y Peggy tienen razón, eres un idiota – le dijo molesta – come, tengo que volver con Dom.</p><p>- Perdona, Steph, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero si no hago esto, nuestra farsa se irá por el caño – la abrazó, aunque no la alcanzaba más que en el hombro – preparar tu propio funeral no es algo bonito y menos tener que ser testigo.</p><p>- No puedo creer que quieran darle un funeral de estado a un soldado que sólo quería cumplir con su deber a la patria – le dijo tocando la superficie del mesón – no tenía otra intención que ser útil a la sociedad.</p><p>- El Capitán América es el modelo de soldado estadounidense, un héroe casi mítico que se sacrificó para evitar que los nazis pudieran tener en sus manos las armas que podían destruir una nación tras otra, eso todos lo han escuchado ¿qué habría pasado si esa nave se estrella en Nueva York?</p><p>- Iba a levantar una ola tan grande que la cuidad se habría hundido en el mar, provocando la muerte de millones.</p><p>- Por eso es el héroe americano por excelencia – le dijo – oye ¿y si traes a Dom aquí?  Podrían quedarse a dormir en el sofá de dos plazas de allí – le señaló – así me hacen compañía y te puedo preguntar cualquier cosa que necesite ¿sí?</p><p>- De acuerdo, iré por él, pero me vas a prometer que no vas a mirar si en determinado momento tengo que amamantarlo.</p><p>- Ya te vi amamantarlo – le dijo – por eso le tengo envidia.</p><p>- Pues yo no estaba consciente de ello – le dijo y cerró la puerta de golpe.</p><p>“Creo, joven, que tiene muy poco delicadeza con su dama”, escuchó la voz de su antiguo mayordomo en su cabeza y suspiró, estaba seguro que tenía razón.</p><p>.</p><p>Construir la máquina que necesitaba había sido un desafío casi tan grande como el no mirar a Steph cuando estaba amamantando a Dom, pero si había tenido la oportunidad de verla con el niño contra su pecho mientras dormían, estaba deseoso de tomar ese pezón cuya gota de leche lo llamaba, pero estaba seguro que ella lo mandaría a volar literalmente si se atrevía siquiera a rozar la rosada aureola de carne, por ello la cubrió con la mantita del bebé.</p><p>Suspiró y se dedicó a revisar los comandos de diseño, había optado por materiales de fácil solidificación, pero que serían lo bastante blandos para dar un aspecto natural al cuerpo, aunque había tenido que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones al esqueleto pues no era exactamente como la estructura ósea del verdadero hombre que estaba construyendo, tenía las costillas aplastadas – tal vez pudiera decir que por el impacto – pero también unos cuantos centímetros menos, lo que había suplido separando un poco las vértebras y la distancia de los huesos de las piernas y brazos. </p><p>También había tenido que rellenar la densidad ósea, el hombre que era el dueño del esqueleto debió ser mucho más flaco y debilucho que el Capitán América, el brazo no daba muestras de haber sostenido un arma, menos un escudo, y eso que él no sabía demasiado de anatomía humana, aunque en eso estaba.</p><p>Se acercó a Steph y acarició su brazo derecho, era de músculos firmes, así que ese debía usar para lanzar el escudo.</p><p>- Tony – se quejó.</p><p>- Lo siento, me preguntaba con qué mano lanzabas el escudo.</p><p>- Dependía de la situación – le dijo adormilada – aunque mi mano dominante es la derecha, también puedo usarlo con la izquierda.</p><p>- Sigue durmiendo, pondré los últimos comando y echaré a correr el programa antes de acostarme un rato junto a ustedes – le dio un beso en la frente – esto se tardará un poco.</p><p>- Como quieras – le dijo y se volvió a dormir sin notar que la manta había resbalado de su pecho y mostraba su “seno” desnudo.</p><p>- Debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme – dijo y se volvió a la computadora repitiendo la frase como si fuera un mantra.</p><p>Casi una hora más tarde inició el primer proceso de compilado y el programa comenzó a correr, poniendo la primera capa de ociteosis sobre los huesos para completar la densidad y la estructura ósea antes de comenzar con la preparación de los reemplazos de los tendones, músculos y órganos del Capitán América, antes de iniciar el último proceso, la colocación de la dermis completa del hombre.</p><p>Cansado, se acurrucó junto a Steph y Dom, quedándose dormido tan profundamente como el bebé.</p><p>.</p><p>Un leve olor a leche despertó a Tony, dándose cuenta que en algún momento del sueño había quedado frente a frente con su hijo con uno de los pezones de Steph casi en su nariz. Trató de no moverse para no despertarla, pero algo lo obligó a sacar la lengua y rozarlo levemente.  Un gemido tenue brotó de la garganta de su dueña y no pudo evitar chuparlo un poquito sintiendo en sus labios el sabor de la leche materna.</p><p>- Diablos – dijo sintiendo que el borbotón comenzaba a surgir del pecho inundando su boca, eso si iba despertarla, pero Dom abrió sus ojos y lo colocó allí rápidamente – tienes suerte que mamá te alimente.</p><p>- Claro, échale la culpa a tu hijo – ella le dio un suave coscorrón – espero que te gustara lo que encontraste.</p><p>- Lo siento, pero sí – se saboreó – si hubiese sabido que no iba a ser rechazado, me amamanto yo primero.</p><p>- Eres un pervertido – le dijo ruborizada.</p><p>- Cuando estemos en nuestra torre vas a conocerme en verdad – le dijo riendo y se sentó – voy a revisar cómo va todo – la besó en la boca – es delicioso dormir a tu lado, aunque me gustaría saber cómo terminé en esta posición.</p><p>- Yo te acomodé, pensé que te podías caer al suelo.</p><p>- ¿Y el pecho desnudo?</p><p>- Eso fue tu culpa, no dejabas de restregarte contra mi camisa y estabas provocando cosas extrañas con el roce, así que la saqué del medio, al menos si me tomabas el pezón ibas a terminar mojado y no excitado.</p><p>- Como si el tomarlo no fuera a causar lo mismo – se rio y escapó rápidamente hacia la máquina – guau, tenemos casi el 70% del cuerpo listo – revisó las máquinas – tus ojos son azules ¿verdad? – ella asintió – mira, tengo que hacer un pedido de material, me falta para hacer la piel, pero ya es lo menos.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro que se parecerá a quién debe?</p><p>- Oh, amor, cuando lo vean, pensarán que el hombre está sólo dormido para la eternidad – se volvió hacia ella – son casi las ocho, he avanzado bastante, creo que puedo ir a desayunar con ustedes.</p><p>- Tony, sólo has dormido cuatro horas, te hará mal ¿Por qué no dejas que tu padre te encargue lo que necesitas y descansas un poco más?</p><p>- No sabrá qué es lo que exactamente necesito.</p><p>- ¿Y si te dejo tener uno de estos? – le dijo señalando su pecho.</p><p>- ¡Eso es chantaje! – replicó exaltado – sabes que lo quiero, pero tengo que completar este proyecto lo antes posible.</p><p>- Pero aún te quedan doce horas, y sólo falta la piel – le dijo mostrando el pecho desnudo – un par de horas más de descanso no te herían daño ¿verdad?</p><p>- Si agarro una de esas no voy a querer soltarla hasta que tengamos sexo – se defendió – ¿no podríamos dejarlo para cuando termine?</p><p>- Ten en cuenta lo que te estoy ofreciendo.</p><p>- ¿Y si consigo terminar antes de la hora y me tienes para ti el resto del tiempo?</p><p>- Descansa dos horas más, Tony, y cuando termines tu “proyecto” te dejaré hasta metérmela si así lo quieres – le dijo mirando a Dom, ruborizada hasta las orejas.</p><p>- Yo… yo… - dijo casi sin poder vocalizar sus ideas – ¿no te hará daño? O sea, no hace mucho que diste a luz, el parto…</p><p>- El suero, Tony – le recordó en voz baja y se acercó a él luego de ponerse la camisa – dos horas, es todo lo que tienes que descansar – le rozó los labios y salió del laboratorio.</p><p>- Dios, por dos horas de sueño – dijo mirando el sofá y luego su trabajo – sea, ella ya me ganó, nunca podría concentrarme ante tal propuesta.</p><p>.</p><p>A las seis de la tarde Tony se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se dirigía al salón llevando consigo su trabajo totalmente sellado, en una urna de vidrio cubierto por un paño negro.</p><p>- Bien, espero haber conseguido lo que me pedían – dijo delante de sus padres, Peggy Carter, Stephany y un hombre moreno con un parche en el ojo derecho – he terminado, me he tomado la molestia de que sea lo más natural posible – lo descubrió y vio las caras de todos.  Su padre estaba asombrado y complacido, su madre estaba abismada, Peggy parecía a punto de desmayarse y el extraño estaba bastante asombrado, aunque consiguió controlarlo en muy poco tiempo.</p><p>- Es como si estuviera dormido – dijo María Stark.</p><p>- ¿Es o no es Steve Rogers? – le dijo el moreno mirando a Peggy Carter.</p><p>- Por supuesto que lo es – dijo ella y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro – al fin estás de regreso con nosotros, Steve – dijo en un sollozo. </p><p>Steph enlazó sus dedos con los de Tony y lo atrajo a su pecho.</p><p>- Lo has hecho muy bien, Tony – lo besó en la frente.</p><p>- Bien, el ejército lo tomará en custodia esta misma noche y mañana en la mañana comenzaran a rendírsele honores, el héroe al fin regresa a descansar a casa – dijo y se volvió hacia el hombre mayor – has demostrado el valor real de las industrias Stark – lo felicitó – quizás debieras…</p><p>- Oh, no, el honor y los laureles de este trabajo son de Tony, deben felicitarlo a él – dijo mirando a su hijo que no cabía en sí por ser felicitado, finalmente, por su padre, más cuando había testigos de ello.</p><p>- Espero que estén en el funeral – les dijo y se marchó, pero antes de salir agregó – un grupo de comandos vendrá en un rato a buscarlo, ellos son descendientes de los comandos aulladores y estarán orgullosos de ser su escolta.</p><p>Tony asintió abrumado y cansado.</p><p>- Bueno, aún es temprano para cenar – dijo María – así que, Tony ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un rato con tu familia?</p><p>- Eso pretendo – accedió dejando que Steph lo guiara – pero tal vez sería mejor si alguien se hiciera cargo de Dom por un rato ¿sí?</p><p>- No puedo creer que estés celoso de tu propio hijo – le dijo su madre.</p><p>- Es solo un recién nacido – le reclamó Peggy.</p><p>- Si, pero él tuvo a su mamá 9 meses y yo sólo la quiero por un par de horas – se quejó.</p><p>- Eres terrible – le dijo ella besando su frente – si lo único que harás es dormir.</p><p>- Pero sin competencia.</p><p>- No creo que nos haga daño encargarnos de nuestro nieto por un rato – dijo Howard divertido sospechando lo que quería su hijo – pero sólo serán dos horas.</p><p>.</p><p>Después del funeral del Capitán América, que duró una semana entre homenaje y homenaje, Tony finalmente pudo sentarse a revisar los planos de la nueva torre Stark junto a su familia mientras le echaba un ojo a los contratos que su padre le había dejado realizar para la empresa, eran muchas cosas de robótica y electrónica integrada, mejoramiento de maquinarias, actualizaciones varias de tecnología y sistemas computacionales.</p><p>- Al fin tienes lo que mereces, Tony – le dijo Steph acariciando su cabello para luego besarlo en los labios – ¿estás contento?</p><p>- Claro que sí – se apoyó en su pecho – pero lo seré más cuando finalmente estemos en nuestra casa, a solas.</p><p>- ¿En serio vas a armar una inteligencia artificial para cuidar el lugar?</p><p>- La necesitaremos para cuidar de nuestro pequeño cargador de baterías – señaló a Dom que dormía abrazado a un muñeco de goma – va a reventar los circuitos eléctricos si mete los dedos en un enchufe.</p><p>- Si, va a electrocutar los fusibles – se rio – al menos así nadie va a poder secuestrarlo por ser un Stark.</p><p>- ¿Te imaginas?  Terminarían todos chamuscados y rogando para que lo tengamos de vuelta – le acarició los cabellos que apenas comenzaban a surgir de su cabecita, pero ya se notaba que sería rubio.</p><p>Steph sonrió también y besó a Tony, sólo esperaba que eso durase el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo como se debía, ya la vida le había quitado mucho como para querer perder esto también.</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El sueño de Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algo ha despertado, un sueño lo trae de regreso, algo que ha llorado muchos años, pero no es como recordaba, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que va a encontrar al final del camino...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgard era un lugar bastante pacífico, aunque en realidad su gente vivía preparándose para la guerra, tanto que casi todos los niños iniciaban muy pequeños su entrenamiento militar.  De allí que la academia einsenjar siempre tuviera nuevos reclutas listos para ir al campo de batalla.</p><p>Pero el príncipe heredero no era uno de sus aprendices, muchos murmuraban al respecto, aunque nadie se atrevía a decir nada ¿Qué podían decir, cuando Padre de Todo lo permitía abiertamente? Él era un hechicero de lo más calificado, cuya lengua viperina podía romper al soldado más firme.</p><p>Y ni pensar en siquiera mencionar al difunto hermano – su nombre se había vuelto tabú en los alrededores del palacio, al último que se le había ocurrido nombrarlo al alcance del oído del príncipe había terminado una semana convertido en una estatua de hielo en la plaza del mercado, y eso porque era un visitante extranjero y el rey había intervenido cuando se enteró, sino lo más probable es que siguiera allí hasta que el hielo se derritiera por cuenta propia, o quizás nunca – porque nadie se quería arriesgar a las represalias del príncipe Loki, quien parecía tener oídos en todos lados.</p><p>A veces, se podía ver al príncipe Loki caminando por los pasillos de la academia, pero era casi como un fantasma, nunca se mezclaba en los entrenamientos, aunque a veces los miraba, y generalmente se marchaba sin decir nada, cuando los aspirantes más pequeños se presentaban con sus espadas, del lugar.</p><p>- Loki, no puedes desairar así a los niños aspirantes – le dijo Sif molesta por su actitud – algún día ellos serán soldados del reino y tú, su rey.</p><p>- Ustedes nunca entienden nada – le dijo fastidiado, dándose media vuelta.</p><p>- Estamos recordándote que eres el heredero al trono y tienes que tratar bien a tu gente – insistió Frandal – no creo que sea tan difícil.</p><p>- ¿En qué tono les digo que esto me duele? – le dijo fastidiado – si no fuera por ese maldito escudo, yo estaría presentando a uno de mis hijos en la academia, y no viendo chiquillos ajenos preparándose para ir a la muerte.</p><p>- ¡Ellos se preparan para defender el honor de Asgard!</p><p>- ¿Dónde? ¿En el Valhala? – replicó sarcástico – gran cosa.</p><p>- Loki, esto es demasiado, sabes que han pasado 20 años…</p><p>- ¿Saben qué?  Ya se parecen a los consejeros, luego, luego van a estar buscándome una esposa para que supere el luto y le dé un heredero al trono – señaló a su alrededor – como si yo hubiese querido alguna vez calzarme sus zapatos – suspiró – esto es el colmo.</p><p>- Bueno, tal vez no fue bueno buscarte una esposa entre los vanir, teniendo en cuenta que él murió cuando fue a defenderlos – admitió el rubio – pero debe haber alguien que pueda cumplir con tus expectativas.</p><p>- Si, claro, en Midgard – le dijo sarcástico.</p><p>- Midgard es el más débil de los nueve reinos – le dijo Sif.</p><p>- Por eso – se volvió y salió de la academia a grandes zancadas.</p><p>- Loki, debes cumplir con tus deberes – le reclamó la mujer.</p><p>Loki la miró por encima del hombro y desapareció.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se paró junto al lago y dejó que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos ¿Por qué nadie podía comprender que en su alma aún habitaba el dolor de la pérdida de su amado?  ¿Por qué pensaban que una simple ocupación iba a borrar los más de mil años que había estado junto a él?</p><p>Se sentó en una roca y abrazó sus rodillas mirando como las suaves olas iban y venían, cuando se percató de algo, una piedra parecía brillar en el agua en un destello bastante extraño.  Se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó en su mano, algo estaba dentro de ella y lanzaba destellos.  La examinó un poco y recibió una levísima descarga de corriente, sorprendido se transportó a su habitación y sacó de un cajón una lupa, quedando sorprendido con su hallazgo.</p><p>- ¿Mjolnir? – dijo asombrado recordando el desaparecido martillo de su hermano – pero ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Eres una señal?  ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad que él haya vuelto a nacer?</p><p><em>“Hay un presagio para ti, príncipe Loki, encuentra el martillo y encontrarás a tu esposo”</em> – le dijo un ave negra, que tan pronto entregó su mensaje, desapareció.</p><p>- La última vez que se vio su martillo fue en Vananheim, pero sé que allí no está, Heimdall dijo que había desaparecido de ese reino casi al mismo tiempo en que él lo dejó caer de su mano al ser herido de muerte – dijo en voz alta sacando cosas de sus bolsillos mágicos – intentaremos hacer un hechizo, si mi amado volvió a nacer, tengo que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.</p><p>.</p><p>“<em>La magia, mi querido Loki, no es una fuerza que podamos manipular así tan fácil ni a tu antojo – le dijo su maestro – es una fuerza que se mueve a nuestro alrededor y que podemos usar en un momento oportuno – le mostró una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano – será una extensión nuestra si la tratamos con respeto y cariño.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Pero hay quienes hacen mal con ella – le dijo él preocupado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Por eso necesitan pactos, Loki, porque la magia se enoja y los ataca – explicó – usan mantras y amuletos para evitar que las consecuencias caigan sobre ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Y de dónde nace la magia aesir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- El árbol de Iggdrassil es la que nos otorga poder – le dijo – todos tenemos magia a nuestro alrededor, pero son pocos los capaces de percibirla y muchos menos a los que les está permitido usarla – señaló a Thor que dormía sobre uno de los libros – su hermano sería un hechicero poderoso, apostaría que es uno de los favoritos de Iggdrassil, pero a él no le interesa ese poder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mi hermano dice que, si yo soy su hechicero, él es mi guerrero, que así nos complementamos – sonrió acariciando la frente de Thor – es dulce ¿no?</em>
</p><p><em>- Me temo que su alteza se desperdiciará en la guerra, sería un hechicero tan poderoso si sólo quisiera aprender – le dijo moviendo la cabeza – igual que usted sería un gran guerrero si se aplicara a lo que es capaz de hacer y no querer ser igual que el resto de los soldados aesir</em>”. </p><p>.</p><p>Loki miró el espejo y se preguntó por qué surgía ese recuerdo de hace tantos años, era cierto que en ese tiempo hizo lo que pudo para ser un buen soldado, había aprendido a usar las armas a su favor, lo que había puesto orgulloso a su hermano, en especial cuando finalmente pudo vencer a un rival, pero luego que Thor partiera a ser entrenado a otras academias de armas, había perdido el interés y había regresado a la magia con total dedicación.</p><p>- Me dijeron que volviste a desaparecer del entrenamiento de los cadetes – le dijo Odín entrando en su habitación sin anunciarse.</p><p>Loki apretó los labios y no dijo nada mientras revisaba que nada de su hechicería estuviera a la vista.</p><p>- Loki, eres el heredero, no pueden ignorar a los niños.</p><p>- Padre – le pidió en voz baja – no puedo estar con ellos a mi alrededor, me hacen recordar constantemente lo que perdí cuando él murió – tocó la armadura de batalla de Thor que permanecía en su maniquí cubierta por un delicado velo – sé que no es culpa de ellos, y que quieren impresionar al futuro rey, pero ¿alguien se detiene a pensar que yo podría ser madre de alguno de ellos?  Cada risa, cada grito de batalla lo trae de regreso y no quiero que me vean llorar.</p><p>- Loki, han pasado años…</p><p>- Padre, necesito alejarme de todo, buscar una razón de ser – dijo tocando la armadura nuevamente – poder decir su nombre sin que uno de sus truenos me rompa el alma, donde la risa de un niño no me haga llorar por no haberle dado un hijo cuando él quiso, donde nadie me mire con lástima, donde mi magia no sea impedimento para…</p><p>- Entiendo, necesitas una misión en la vida.</p><p>- Cuando él estaba, yo era útil, cuidaba de sus heridas, cuidaba que sus ropas siempre estuvieran limpias y en su lugar; lo despertaba por la mañana, lo acunaba por las noches ¿sabes que no puedo entrar en su habitación sin ver su fantasma caminar hacia mí y decirme que lo bese?</p><p>- Heimdall dice que los humanos encontraron a Mjolnir en Midgard. Quizás sea bueno que vayas a investigar cómo es que terminó allí, aunque no puedas traerlo de vuelta – le dijo acercándose a la armadura – irás como emisario y no como príncipe de Asgard, creo que será prudente que vayas solo.</p><p>- Pero, padre ¿Por qué ir tras algo que me hiere?</p><p>- Las normas han dicho que allí hay alguien que puede portar el martillo.</p><p>- ¿Alguien digno de tener su poder? – miró la piedra en su escritorio – eso es imposible, es el más débil de los nueve reinos.</p><p>- Por eso mismo debes ir, por si ha nacido alguien así, porque no queremos que algún extraño tenga su poder, o un enemigo se haga de él.</p><p>- Muy bien, padre, aceptaré tu misión, pero no quiero que me vigilen como si fuera un crío – le advirtió – sólo si yo pido ayuda me mirarán.</p><p>- De acuerdo.</p><p>- Padre, lo digo en serio – levantó su mirada verde – si yo siento que me vigilan, volveré de inmediato a Asgard y me declararé en luto permanente.</p><p>- Sea, Loki – suspiró.</p><p>.</p><p>Midgard era un lugar bastante particular, se dijo Loki extrañado, tenía paisajes muy parecidos a los de los nueve reinos, pero, al mismo tiempo, diferentes.  Miró el lugar donde había descendido y escuchó un ruido extraño y vio un vehículo que venía hacia él a toda velocidad, escapando de un tornado.</p><p>Suspiró y saltó en el aire esquivándolo antes de levantar su mano y frenar el tornado dispersando las corrientes de aire y la electricidad que lo generaba.</p><p>- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le dijo una mujer que conducía la nave terrestre.</p><p>- Cuando has estado con alguien que es capaz de generarlos, aprendes a evitarlos o a eliminarlos – se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Me quieres decir que conoces a alguien que puede crearlos?</p><p>- Oh, en un ataque de mal humor, él podía crear una tempestad que te hacía ver lo de arriba, abajo, y lo de abajo, arriba – suspiró – esto no es nada en comparación.</p><p>- ¿Y de dónde dices que vienes?</p><p>- De Asgard – le dijo mirando la nave y viendo que un hombre mayor lo miraba asombrado, como si lo conociera – ¿pasa algo malo?</p><p>- ¿De Asgard? ¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?</p><p>- Loki.</p><p>- ¿El dios de las travesuras y mentiras?</p><p>- De las travesuras y del engaño – lo corrigió – las mentiras son del diablo.</p><p>- Vaya, no esperaba conocer a un dios mitológico – le dijo este emocionado.</p><p>- Pues no soy un mito – le dijo cambiando con magia su ropa.</p><p>- ¿Cómo haces eso? – dijo otra chica.</p><p>- Ellas son Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis – le dijo presentándolas – soy Erick Selvig, estábamos investigando una serie de fenómenos naturales no tan naturales en esta zona, los que se han visto mucho en esta zona en los últimos veinte años.</p><p>- ¿Desde hace tanto investigan?</p><p>- No, estos fenómenos los investigamos hace unos meses, cuando aumentaron.</p><p>- ¿Y saben por qué? – les dijo cruzando los brazos.</p><p>- A unos kilómetros de aquí encontraron enterrado en una colina un martillo – le dijo Darcy – es enorme y nadie lo puede mover.</p><p>- No es un simple martillo – dijo el hombre y le mostró un dibujo – creo que es…</p><p>- ¿Encontraron a Mjolnir? – dijo exaltado tomando el dibujo – entonces es verdad.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro que es Mjolnir? – dijo Selvig emocionado.</p><p>- Por supuesto, debieron haberlo visto en las manos de Thor… - su voz se apagó.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no viene él a buscarlo? – dijo Darcy.</p><p>- Thor está en el Valhala – le dijo casi sin voz.</p><p>- ¿El Valhala? – dijo Jane mirando a Erick.</p><p>- El paraíso de los escandinavos – dijo el hombre mayor.</p><p>- Lo siento – dijo Darcy poniendo una mano en el brazo del moreno y se le congeló la mano – oye, no sabía.</p><p>- Lo siento – dijo al fin recobrándose un poco – es doloroso el recuerdo.</p><p>- Bueno, creo que es mejor que regresemos al hotel, cada vez que nos acercamos a encontrar algo respecto a estos fenómenos, aparecen esos hombres del gobierno y nos sacan del lugar.</p><p>- La culpa la tiene Mjolnir – dijo Loki acompañándolos – está llamando a su dueño.</p><p>- Pero dices que él ya no está ¿verdad?</p><p>- Cabe la posibilidad que esté buscando alguien digno de portarlo.</p><p>- Bueno, vayamos al hostal y nos podrás contar sobre el martillo mágico.</p><p>- No es magia, es electricidad – lo corrigió.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se acercó con magia al lugar donde descansaba Mjolnir, no pretendía tratar de levantarlo, pero tan pronto pudo leer las runas de la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por docenas de soldados.  Retrocedió esquivando un par de disparos de flecha, saltó por sobre los soldados, golpeando en la nuca a uno y otro, pero entre golpe y golpe no podía activar su magia para salir del lugar.</p><p>- Demonios, si no puedo llevarme el martillo – les dijo cuando lo cazaron – nadie es digno de levantarlo – le dijo al hombre que se paró frente a él y lo dejó inconsciente, o al menos eso creyeron.</p><p>- No debiste golpearlo – dijo un hombre rubio a su lado – Rumlow, estaba entregado, sabes que Fury quiere a hombres como ese en el equipo.</p><p>- ¿Estás de broma?  Noqueó a seis hombres a mano desnuda.</p><p>- Ah, y la esposa de Stark te pone a dormir de un solo puñetazo – le replicó el hombre – no es que sean tan buenos ¿no?</p><p>- Esa mujer de seguro noquea a Hulk, pese a ser tan bonita, de seguro ni Black Widow la vence.</p><p>- Yo no me metería con ninguna de ellas – dijo el arquero – ¿Qué dices, Coulson?</p><p>- Yo no iría por ninguna, Hawkeye.</p><p>- Y este hombre tiene capacidades únicas, no son muchos los que ven mis flechas venir y tienen tiempo de reaccionar.</p><p>- ¿Tienes noticias de Nueva York? – dijo el tal Rumlow.</p><p>- Stark envió a su hijo, el muchacho debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento – respondió el tal Coulson y Loki suspiró, los humanos eran unos idiotas.</p><p>Lo levantaron del suelo y lo llevaron a una celda blanca, en donde lo colocaron en una silla, amarrado con unas esposas de metal común.  Si, su juicio era el correcto, no tenían idea de su magia.</p><p>- Mira, Phil, mi padre me mandó porque Fury quiere que las industrias Stark investiguen el martillo, pero si nadie ha sido capaz de moverlo, dudo que podamos hacer mucho si no nos permiten montar un laboratorio en terreno.</p><p>Loki levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz, era como si viniera de otra vida, hace tanto que no escuchaba ese timbre que casi se ahogó.</p><p>- Y no quiero a Rumlow aquí – les decía – tiene suerte que mamá reaccionara primero o ahora estaría en el infierno pagando sus culpas.</p><p>No podía escuchar lo que le respondían del otro lado, su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar, estaba paralizado.</p><p>- Ha despertado muy rápido – dijo el arquero dejando entrar a los hombres – pero me da la impresión que le pasa algo raro.</p><p>- No debería estar aquí – murmuró en voz baja – despierta, Loki, sal de esta pesadilla – se dijo angustiado – usa tu magia.</p><p>- Cualquiera odiaría estar con ese idiota cerca – dijo la voz torturadora – sácalo de mi vista ¿quieres, Coulson?</p><p>Loki no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de sus manos, no quería ver al dueño de esa voz que venía del pasado doloroso.</p><p>- No te preocupes, no has hecho nada – le dijo conciliador y Loki se calmó un poco, ese no podía ser su hermano, jamás diría algo así – solo quieren saber dónde fuiste entrenado para vencer a una docena de agentes.</p><p>- No puedo decirlo – le dijo y levantó la mirada. ¡Por las barbas de Odín! Gimió para sus adentros sintiendo que perdía el aire de los pulmones.</p><p>- Oye, que no soy tan feo ni soy un fantasma para que te pongas así.</p><p>- Yo no debo estar aquí – dijo angustiado perdiendo el control de su magia y desapareciendo frente al rubio.  Asustado por el uso de su poder, corrió lo más lejos posible al notar que estaba fuera del campamento del martillo.</p><p>.</p><p>Dominic Stark, o Dom como le gustaba que lo llamasen, se quedó de una pieza al ver la cara de angustia del moreno, y más cuando este desapareció ante sus ojos sin dejar rastro.  Levantó de inmediato la alarma, pero no pudieron encontrar ni rastro del hombre.</p><p>- ¿Cómo mierda se escapó? – le dijo Hawkeye.</p><p>- No lo sé, Clint, parece cosa de magia, es como si se hubiese evaporado al verme – le dijo preocupado – dijo que no debía estar aquí.</p><p>- Bueno, las cámaras de seguridad no registran su fuga, si es capaz de desaparecer ¿por qué no lo hizo antes?</p><p>- Quizás estaba tratando de probarnos – dijo Dom.</p><p>- Debemos encontrarlo, el jefe cree que es alguien importante – dijo Coulson.</p><p>- Pues Fury se va a enterar cómo tratan a sus invitados – amenazó el rubio.</p><p>- Te crees mucho porque eres un Stark – le dijo Rumlow.</p><p>- Ja, yo te puedo volar la dentadura de un golpe sin esfuerzo alguno, idiota – le replicó este – yo estoy en el equipo por mérito propio y no porque mi padrino es uno de los auspiciadores de SHIELD, y mi abuelo senador de la república, por mucho que mi apellido sea Stark.</p><p>- Y sabes que lo que dice es verdad – dijo Clint.</p><p>Rumlow los miró furioso, pero no dijo nada, algún día iba a bajarle los humos a ese par de idiotas, protegidos del jefe.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki cerró los ojos luego de sentarse en el sillón en el salón de la casa del Dr. Selvig, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ese hombre, ese midgariano no podía ser su esposo, por mucho que tuviera su voz y su aspecto físico ¿Cómo iba a nacer en un pueblo de hombres tan debiluchos? No, ese bajo ninguna circunstancia podía ser su hermano. Y es que lo horrorizaba la idea que su amado hubiese vuelto a nacer, que Iggdrassil los hubiese considerado dignos de Thor.</p><p>Miró sus manos, sabía que no debía menospreciar a nadie de los nueve reinos, pero ¿Cómo, de todos los reino, estaba en este?  ¿Qué es lo que quería el árbol que se lo quitaba y se lo devolvía tan lejos?</p><p>- “<em>Loki, volveremos a bailar bajo las estrellas</em>” – le dijo Thor.</p><p>- Y ni siquiera me recuerdas – se lamentó frotándose las sienes – eres terrible.</p><p>Una luz se encendió a sus espaldas y Loki se enderezó.</p><p>- Vaya, ¿no habías ido a ver si el martillo era realmente Mjolnir?</p><p>- Oh, claro que lo es – suspiró – creo que ahora deberé regresar a casa.</p><p>- ¿Volverás a Asgard? – Erick lo miro comprensivo – me gustaría conocerlo.</p><p>- No te puedo llevar – le dijo cansado – pero le preguntaré a mi padre.</p><p>- ¿Tu padre? – le dijo intrigado.</p><p>- Odín, padre de todo – le explicó – soy adoptado por matrimonio.</p><p>- Pero Odín sólo tenía hijos varones en la mitología nórdica.</p><p>- Si, fui adoptado para ser el consorte de su hijo Thor.</p><p>- El dios de las tormentas.</p><p>- No, el dios del trueno y de la fertilidad – lo corrigió – las parejas que no pueden tener hijos le rinden culto y se vuelven muy prolíficas ¿sabes?</p><p>- La mitología escandinava debe ser reescrita – le aseguró el hombre mayor.</p><p>- Ya lo creo, tus libros son muy mentirosos sobre mí – aseguró – dormiré un poco y regresaré a Asgard.</p><p>.</p><p>Pero los habitantes de la casa fueron despertados con violencia cuando apenas amanecía.  Loki miró el cielo y se asombró de ver la armadura que estaba de pie en el medio de la plaza ¿Qué hacía allí el destructor?</p><p>- Esto es imposible – dijo Jane mirando a los tipos que luchaban contra la armadura – no le hacen nada.</p><p>- Al destructor no es fácil vencerlo – le dijo – son como piquetes de insecto para él – les dijo Loki saliendo de la casa – Heimdall ¿Qué pasa en Asgard? – gritó en voz alta – vamos, guardián, que no tengo todo el día.</p><p>- “Lo siento, Alteza, se ha generado una rebelión en el sur de Asgard y su majestad ha tenido que enviar las tropas allá” – le dijo.</p><p>- ¿Y quién está a cargo del castillo? Porque el destructor no llegó solito aquí.</p><p>- “Su majestad cree que alguien del consejo está levantando descontento contra usted por negarse a casarse de nuevo y darle un heredero a Asgard”.</p><p>- Y como siempre, la culpa es mía – se quejó fastidiado – bien, intentaré detenerlo, o al menos desactivarlo – se volvió hacia el guardián – oye, seas quien seas que está controlando esta cosa, Yo, Loki, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, te ordeno que dejes en paz a esta gente.</p><p>- “Ni siquiera te mereces ser heredero de este reino, no eres un aesir”.</p><p>Loki respiró hondo, sabía que algún día le iban a salir con esa.</p><p>- Tal vez, pero mi esposo lo era, así que regresa por donde viniste.</p><p>- Oh, claro, si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darle un hijo – le lanzó una llamarada, pero Loki se protegió con un escudo de hielo mientras su armadura aparecía a su alrededor – tu magia no te salvará.</p><p>- Ya lo veremos – le dijo e hizo aparecer una lanza en su mano, consiguiendo derribarlo al golpear sus rodillas – sabes que fui entrenado como guerrero.</p><p>- Pero eres un inútil sin tu magia – le lanzó un golpe que lo mandó a volar e hizo desaparecer su hechizo.</p><p>- Oye, métete con alguien de tu tamaño – le dijo la voz de un rubio molesto que venía con otros soldados.</p><p>- No, aléjense de él – les dijo Loki poniéndose de pie tocando su labio y dándose cuenta que gran parte de su magia estaba anulada – es una armadura vacía controlada por magia.</p><p>- Hay que romper la conexión entonces, bonito – le dijo el rubio colocándose a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse.</p><p>- Soy Loki, no bonito – le replicó ignorando su mano cerca de su hombro.</p><p>- Bueno, Loki, tú y yo podemos luchar juntos – le pasó los dedos por la cara.</p><p>- No te atrevas a tocarme – le dijo apartándose – y yo trabajo sólo – se concentró y una serie de imágenes se proyectaron a su alrededor – lo voy a desconectar.</p><p>- No te lo voy a permitir, alteza – le dijo la voz dentro del destructor y dio un golpe a la tierra que hizo desaparecer a varias de las copias, pero Loki consiguió darle en un punto sensible – maldito.</p><p>- ¡Cuidado, Loki! – le dijo el rubio saltando a protegerlo y ambos fueron mandados lejos, del otro lado de la plaza – ¿estás bien, Loki?</p><p>- Me ha quitado la magia – gimió escupiendo sangre – aunque ahora sé dónde está la conexión para frenarlo.</p><p>- Dime y me hago cargo – le dijo – quiero ayudarte.</p><p>- Bueno – le dijo intentando controlar sus emociones, no podía dejar que ni uno ni otro descubriera quién era en verdad el rubio – en la placa bajo el brazo derecho hay un hechizo, si conseguimos golpearlo allí, recuperaré mi magia y habremos roto la conexión con su amo actual.</p><p>- Bien, entonces, si lo consigo tendré un beso tuyo – le dijo y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>Loki lo miró asombrado, pero de inmediato se recobró, había vuelto a nacer, tal vez, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota.</p><p>Dom se puso de pie, muchas veces había practicado ese tiro con el escudo del Capitán América – el abuelo lo conservaba de recuerdo, no había querido enterrar al hombre con el original – pero rara vez conseguía darle al blanco, esperaba que ahora fuera una de ellas, de seguro un beso de ese moreno valía el esfuerzo, se dijo y lanzó con fuerza la tapa de un neumático y dio un golpe certero.</p><p>- ¡Si! – exclamó al ver que el destructor caía desconectado – ¡lo hice!</p><p>- Heimdall ¡sácame de aquí! – chilló Loki desesperado y desapareció antes que el rubio pudiera reclamar su premio.</p><p>- ¡No, me prometiste un beso! – intentó alcanzarlo, pero no pudo – ¡Loki!</p><p>.</p><p>Loki miró al moreno de ojos dorados, pero no iba a explicar nada aún, debía ayudar a padre de todo a sofocar a los rebeldes, no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de ese humano que tenía todas las gracias de Thor.</p><p>- Espero que sepa lo que hace, su alteza – le dijo Heimdall.</p><p>- Pues ahora sé quién está detrás de todo – le dijo molesto y se transportó al palacio – Yo, Loki, Hijo de Odín, príncipe consorte de Asgard, ¡no voy a permitir que este consejo siga destruyendo nuestro reino! – dijo rompiendo los espejos que rodeaban el salón del trono – sé que fueron ustedes quienes hechizaron al guerrero que atacó por la espalda a Thor, quienes le dieron la espada de Surtur al gigante para que destruyera los otros reinos.</p><p>- No puedes hacer una acusación semejante sin pruebas, recogido.</p><p>- ¿Quieres pruebas, desgraciado? – le dijo molesto – pues te las daré – se acercó a Odín y le pidió a Grulnir – durante años me pareció extraño que la espada, la que estaba a resguardo, supuestamente, en la cámara de los tesoros de Asgard apareciera repentinamente con el escucho del cielo, es más, el mismo escudo estuvo desaparecido por siglos, enterrado en el lugar donde se dio la batalla entre los aesir y los elfos oscuros ¿Cómo se juntaron en las manos de unos tipos que ni siquiera conocían a los seres de los nueve reinos?</p><p>- Es una coincidencia.</p><p>- No, porque alguien de aquí los buscó y les entregó el poder para derribar a Odín mediante el dolor de perder a sus hijos – le dijo Loki – yo soy el dios del engaño, ninguna mentira quedará escondida para siempre de mí – golpeó el suelo con Grulnir y su magia se activó – allí tienes las pruebas, padre de todo – le mostró las imágenes de los hombres confabulando para matar no sólo a los príncipes, sino también a su esposa – son reos de traición.</p><p>- Se han condenado a sí mismos – dijo el rey y los hizo desaparecer – has llegado justo a tiempo, Loki.</p><p>- Padre, no sólo encontré a Mjolnir, encontré a Thor.</p><p>- ¿Qué dices?</p><p>- Si, al parecer Iggdrassil lo hizo volver a nacer, pero él no sabe quién es, solo es un simple mortal – le explicó – y quiere que lo bese.</p><p>- Loki, debes traerlo de vuelta, a como dé lugar.</p><p>- ¿Qué? No, ese tipo arrogante y engreído no es mi Thor.</p><p>- Si lo es, y si quieres que te dejen en paz, lo traerás de vuelta.</p><p>.</p><p>Dom se paseaba por la sala de conferencias en SHIELD realmente molesto, el chico se le había escapado de las manos no una, sino dos veces ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto a él? Sabia de sobra que era un hombre guapo, así que ¿Por qué no recibir un beso? No podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?</p><p>- Dom, deja de pasearte así, vas a dejar una línea en el piso – le dijo su padre.</p><p>- Es que Loki se me ha escapado dos veces con su magia, es como si viera un fantasma cada vez que trato de besarlo – se quejó.</p><p>- Lo estás acosando – le dijo Steph desde el otro lado – conquístalo primero y luego podrás pedirle todos los besos que quieras.</p><p>- ¿Por qué, si es un chico tan guapo? – le dijo Tony – no debiera rechazarlo.</p><p>- Ah, no, tácticas de los Stark no – le dijo ella amenazándolo – por eso les va como les va, no pueden tomar lo que quieren y ya.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no? – dijeron ambos.</p><p>- Porque, a nadie le gusta ser presa – les replicó – a la fuerza no hay cariño.</p><p>- Eres bastante particular, querida – empezó Tony – si mal no recuerdo…</p><p>- Tú sabes perfectamente por qué accedí a esa locura – lo cortó – y tu hijo debería tratar de dejar de comportarse como un troglodita, es bastante guapo para conquistarlo por las buenas ¿para qué va por las malas?  Siempre se tiene las de perder cuando se va por ese camino, pregúntale a Rumlow.</p><p>- Cuando lo vea le voy a meter uno de mis propulsores en la boca – dijo Tony fastidiado – y otro se lo voy a poner en los genitales, dalo por seguro.</p><p>- El tipo es desagradable, pero ya lo puse en su sitio.</p><p>- Vaya, extraño lugar de reuniones – dijo una voz masculina que se materializaba por una de las ventanas – en Midgard viven de manera muy extraña.</p><p>- Loki ¿Cómo entraste?</p><p>- En realidad, no he entrado, solo soy una proyección, así que si no quieres que desaparezca, no vas a tratar de tocarme – le dijo al ver que se acercaba – aún no tengo toda mi magia como para llegar más lejos.</p><p>- ¿Dónde estás?</p><p>- Mjolnir te llama, así que nos juntaremos allí ¿te parece? Creo que te debo algo – agregó y su imagen desapareció.</p><p>- ¿Mjolnir? – miró a sus padres – no sé de qué habla.</p><p>- Te dije que era un martillo escandinavo – le dijo Steph dispuesta a pegarle – según la mitología nórdica, así se llamaba el martillo de Thor.</p><p>- Ah, entonces debo regresar con Coulson – suspiró – y me a dar mi beso ¿Qué les parece de yerno?</p><p>Tony y Steph se miraron, pero Dom ya había salido del salón sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>.</p><p>Parado frente a la vitrina de Mjolnir. Loki se preguntaba por qué le había dicho eso al rubio, lo único que había conseguido era darle alas sobre una posible relación entre ellos, de la misma forma en que las había dado en el pasado.  ¿Qué pasaba si el tipo no era digno del poder de Thor?  Es que era tan parecido, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que fuera su amado.</p><p>- Estás aquí, de nuevo – le dijo el arquero – quisiera saber cómo pasas los sistemas defensivos de SHIELD con tanta facilidad.</p><p>- No puedo explicarte cómo funciona la magia – le dijo con calma – como ya he estado aquí, puedo abrir un portal mágico que me permite desplazarme de donde esté a este lugar o cualquier otro que tenga un rastro físico mío, siempre que la distancia no sea demasiado grande.</p><p>- No es que sea tan difícil superar la guardia de Rumlow, creo – le dijo – soy el agente Barton, conocido como Hawkeye – se presentó a sí mismo.</p><p>- Loki Odinson, príncipe de Asgard – le tendió la mano.</p><p>- ¿Tienes algo con nuestro príncipe chispita?</p><p>- ¿Príncipe chispita?</p><p>- Dominic Stark – le dijo – el rubio loco, ese que es capaz de sobrecargar eléctricamente cualquier fusible – agregó al ver que no entendía.</p><p>- Así que ahora se llama así – dijo divertido – no, no tengo nada con él.</p><p>- Pues creo que él se interesa realmente, acaba de entrar derribando a Rumlow con uno de sus famosos tacles, dicen que tenía futuro en el futbol, pero a él le gustan los niños, por eso estudia medicina infantil.</p><p>- No debí darle ideas – dijo al verlo ponerse del otro lado del cristal, pero no pudo evitar hacerle un gesto con la mano – y lo vuelvo a hacer.</p><p>- ¡Loki! – lo abrazó con fuerza levantándolo del suelo – ¡volviste!</p><p>- Bájame, mastodonte – dijo afirmándose de sus hombros.</p><p>- ¿Y mi beso? – le reclamó ignorando a Clint que lo miraba divertido.</p><p>- Después, ahora tengo que hablar contigo – consiguió que lo bajara – necesito que antes hagas algo por mí – señaló el martillo – la tormenta que se está formando en estos momentos es a causa de Mjolnir, y si no lo controlamos, va a desatar una tormenta de proporciones épicas incluso para Asgard.</p><p>- ¿Y eso significa? – interrumpió Clint.</p><p>- Descargas eléctricas capaces de convertir en polvo hasta la roca más dura del planeta, cada una en series de ocho a doce golpes, siendo seguida de una lluvia torrencial con la fuerza de las olas de un tsunami y remolinos de viento capaces de mover montañas – explicó – por eso necesitamos a Thor.</p><p>- ¿Y quieres que lo encontremos?</p><p>- No, Thor está aquí, por eso Mjolnir está llamándolo así – tomó el brazo de Dom y lo llevó del otro lado del cristal, dejando a Clint fuera – necesito saber si eres digno de levantarlo, de usar su poder – le dijo señalando el martillo – sólo tienes que poner tus manos en su empuñadura.</p><p>- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no soy Thor?</p><p>- Thor era mi esposo – le dijo – si no lo eres, este reino será destruido.</p><p>- Así que, si resulto ser digno, seré tu esposo – dijo optimista sonriendo complacido – tendré más que un beso ¿verdad?</p><p>- Haz tu trabajo, Thor – le dijo molesto.</p><p>Dom sonrió y rodeó con las manos el martillo.</p><p>Una fuerte descarga se sintió fuera del domo, las luces interiores se apagaron, pero los truenos y relámpagos hacían remecer todo.</p><p>El martillo se separó fácilmente del suelo y una potente luz rodeó al rubio, el mismo que casi de inmediato tuvo puesta su armadura de combate mientras elevaba al cielo el martillo.</p><p>- Me debes muchas cosas, hermano – le dijo y lo abrazó contra sí antes de besarlo lentamente en la boca – un baile bajo las estrellas, semanas de sexo salvaje y cinco hijos ¿recuerdas?</p><p>- ¡Lo que quieras! – le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó de vuelta.</p><p>- Ejem – dijo una voz molesta – no creo que estén autorizados…</p><p>- Nick Fury, este es Loki Odinson – lo mantuvo a su lado – es el jefe de SHIELD.</p><p>- Lamento el desastre, pero debíamos detener a Mjolnir – le dijo enlazando sus dedos con los del rubio – traer de regreso al dios del trueno lo ha calmado.</p><p>- Loki, ¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa?</p><p>- Eres un mastodonte de ideas fijas – dijo ruborizándose – pero ahora tienes dos hogares, así como dos pares de padres.</p><p>- Sí, creo que debemos hablar con los de aquí antes de regresar a Asgard.</p><p>- ¿Tienes todos tus recuerdos de tu vida anterior? – le tomó el rostro entre las manos – sabes que regresar allá te colmará de ocupaciones.</p><p>- Dom…</p><p>- Bueno, ese es mi nombre humano, en realidad soy Thor Odinson, el dios del trueno y la fertilidad, príncipe heredero del reino de Asgard.</p><p>- El chico Stark se echó novio y esposo de una – dijo Clint divertido.</p><p>- Eso no es tan malo ¿verdad, Loki?</p><p>Este se encogió de hombros y se dejó abrazar, tanto llorar no le dejaba ánimo para quejarse por tener de vuelta lo que tanto había llorado por perdido.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki miró en persona la ciudad de Nueva York, ya había visto que los midgarianos vivían de una forma peculiar, pero todos esos edificios le hacían pensar en colmenas de abejas, sólo les faltaba volar y bailar para comunicarse.</p><p>- Mamá dice que esta ciudad está loca – le dijo aterrizando en la pista de aterrizaje de Ironman – suele decir que Nueva York no es lo que dijeron que sería.</p><p>- Joven Dom, sus padres están en Industrias Stark, parece que ha habido problemas en una de las fábricas – le informó una voz masculina desde donde Loki no podía localizar.</p><p>- Ese es Jarvis, una inteligencia artificial que creó mi papá para evitar que fundiera los fusibles de la torre, la ha ido mejorando con los años, así que sabe mucho de mi vida en este mundo – le explicó.</p><p>- Pero no tiene cuerpo.</p><p>- No, se mueve por los sistemas computacionales de la torre – entraron en el edificio – Jarvis, él es Loki, mi ¿novio o esposo? – miró al moreno y este se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- Felicitaciones, entonces, joven Dom.</p><p>- Si, gracias, sólo avísanos cuando lleguen mis padres – guió a Loki a la cocina – aquí no existen las comidas de Asgard, pero puedo ofrecerte algunas cosas de comer, si estás dispuesto a probar – le cerró un ojo.</p><p>- Sabes que prefiero las frutas y las verduras sobre la carne – se encogió de hombros – cualquier cosa que quieras darme estará bien.</p><p>- Eso suena muy tentador y sexy – le dijo este divertido – sabes que te puedo dar.</p><p>- No seas mal pensado – le dijo ruborizado – yo decía de comer.</p><p>- Pero siempre me puedes agregar al menú – se le insinuó coqueto.</p><p>- Me atragantaría con tanta carne – le dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.</p><p>- Bueno, podría…</p><p>- Han llegado sus padres – los interrumpió Jarvis.</p><p>Loki volteó la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y los vio a ambos en persona.  Si antes la mujer le había parecido extraña, ahora estaba totalmente seguro que no era realmente una mujer, pero tampoco era completamente hombre.</p><p>- Mis padres, Anthony y Stephany Stark – los presentó.</p><p>- ¿Un andrógino en Midgard? – dijo asombrado – esto es cosa de Iggdrassil</p><p>- ¿De qué hablas, Loki?</p><p>- Así que este es el yerno – dijo Tony – eres chico ¿verdad?</p><p>- Soy un andrógino – se encogió de hombres – no importa la apariencia, como su esposa, aunque yo no suelo preferir mi apariencia femenina.</p><p>- No entiendo de lo que hablas – le dijo Thor, Dom, lo que sea.</p><p>- ¿No lo sabes? – miró a los humanos y Steph negó con la cabeza – Oh.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Loki?</p><p>- Realmente te dormías cuando nuestros tutores explicaban cosas complicadas – le regañó asombrado – es una condición bastante particular, muy pocos seres en los nueve reinos tienen la capacidad de concebir siendo del sexo contrario al dador de vida, algo que yo soy ¿entiendes?</p><p>- Pero tú eres un cambia formas.</p><p>- Si, pero si no fuera andrógino, por mucho que tome la apariencia de mujer no podría embarazarme, porque mi cuerpo no estaría facultado para ello – le explicó – no ha habido muchos casos en los nueve reinos y creo que tu madre es el primero que conozco fuera de mí.</p><p>- Mi madre no es…</p><p>- Eso lo explica todo – intervino Tony – aunque nunca más se ha embarazado.</p><p>- Un andrógino puede controlar la natalidad según sus necesidades – le explicó – ambos padres deben estar en sintonía en su deseo de ser padres, Thor nunca me hizo un hijo porque yo nunca se lo permití, por mucho esfuerzo que hizo.</p><p>- Y yo que pensaba que usabas hechizos extraños contra mi fertilidad – se quejó.</p><p>- Me pregunto porque no le asombra saber que tengo “algo” de hombre – le dijo Steph divertida.</p><p>- Bueno, siempre sentí que mi mamá era diferente a las de los otros chicos, así que ¿Por qué no creerle?  Además, él vio a través del engaño, así que tiene que ser cierto – abrazó al moreno – Loki siempre lo sabrá si mientes o engañas.</p><p>- Pero él te llama Thor – le dijo ella.</p><p>- Ocurrió hace más de 20 años – le dijo Loki mirando a su amado con dolor – tuve una visión y Thor cayó después de una batalla, lo juré en el Valhala, pero Iggdrassil lo hizo volver a nacer, dejando como conexión entre ambas vidas a Mjolnir – señaló el martillo en la cintura del rubio – y conectó.</p><p>- Así que tienes recuerdos de esa vida pasada.</p><p>- No, he recuperado a Thor por completo, su apariencia no es completamente la que tenía antes, pero unos cuantos días de entrenamiento en la academia – escuchó un gemido del rubio – lo harán recobrar sus hermosos músculos.</p><p>- Nos lo quieres quitar – le dijo Steph.</p><p>- Thor nunca fue de ustedes, realmente – le replicó.</p><p>- Yo lo crie y le di todo lo que necesitaba para ser un hombre de bien.</p><p>- Y yo le estoy completamente agradecido – le dijo Loki – pero es el príncipe heredero de Asgard, y tiene obligaciones que yo, pese a ser su consorte, no puedo cumplir – suspiró – aunque haya sido criado como heredero también.</p><p>- Dom también es heredero de las Industrias Stark – le dijo Tony – y están sus estudios, dijiste que querías ayudar a los niños.</p><p>- Papá, mamá, sé que esto es difícil para todos, pero ustedes aún pueden tener más hijos, son jóvenes y hermosos, pero Asgard me necesita también – les dijo pensativo – pero podría tratar de repartirme entre ambos mundos, hacer el semestre un poco a distancia, siempre me han dicho que hay solución para todo.</p><p>- Está bien, Thor, ya eres un chico grande y debes probar tus alas – accedió.</p><p>Loki sonrió y abrazó a Thor.</p><p>- Gracias, sin ustedes Thor no tendría la experiencia necesaria para gobernar – les sonrió – no creo que tuviera mejor suerte con sus padres en otro reino.</p><p>- Bueno, te lo llevarás por un tiempo, así que deberás cuidarlo bien.</p><p>- Tal vez Odín quiera conocerlos – dijo Loki pensativo.</p><p>- Igual querría conocer a nuestros cinco hijos.</p><p>- ¿Cinco hijos? – dijo Steph escandalizada.</p><p>- Inicialmente iban a ser 25, pero cómo no es él quien los va a parir…</p><p>- ¿Son dioses o conejos? – dijo Tony.</p><p>- Es divertido intentar hacerlos, al menos – replicó Thor.</p><p>- Y dices que no tiene genes Stark – se quejó la rubia y los demás se rieron.</p><p>.</p><p>Una mirada verde se encendió en furia, dos veces sus planes habían sido frustrados ya, pero ya vería que Iggdrassil perdiera su fuerza para intervenir en el futuro de Asgard y de su amado rubio, la muerte lo seguía esperando y pronto lo alcanzaría para llevarlo, no al Valhala, sino al Hell.</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Las señoras Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ella ha estado en el silencio de la prensa por mucho tiempo, en realidad son pocos los que saben quién se supone que es, y dado su silencio ni siquiera especulan respecto a su relación con los Stark, ni siquiera la CEO de Industrias Stark sabe quién es ella en realidad, y menos hay quien sepa lo que se oculta bajo la ropa...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado casi un mes desde que su hijo se fuera a Asgard y Steph estaba aburrida en casa.  Tony se había dedicado a sus negocios en Malibú y ella se había quedado con María en Boston, por lo que le habían llovido literalmente las noticias de “aventurillas” del castaño.</p><p>- Oh, siempre hablan de los hombres Stark – le dijo su suegra – vieras las de “amantes” que le achacaban a Howard – sonrió – pero él siempre me dijo que no era cierto – siguió tejiendo.</p><p>La rubia alzó una ceja y optó por no decir nada, después de todo el hombre estaba muerto, pero era cierto que cada una de cuatro de las “aventuras” era real y ella lo sabía con certeza porque más de una vez lo pilló poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer.  Pero María no se merecía saberlo.</p><p>- Aunque deberías ponerlo en cintura, nunca menciona siquiera que está casado y esa amiga suya parece estarse apegando demasiado a tu esposo – le dijo pensativa – Tony podría tentarse…</p><p>- El día que me entere que me pone los cuernos… - gruñó entre dientes.</p><p>- ¿Qué tal si vas a la torre y lo esperas allá?</p><p>- Buena idea – le dio un beso en la sien y salió de la mansión.</p><p>En el vehículo Happy le dio un sobre y la llevó a la torre.</p><p>- El jefe me pidió que lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto a las doce – le dijo.</p><p>- Bien, le esperaré con el almuerzo – le dijo mirando su reloj, eran apenas las once.</p><p>- ¿No sería mejor que fueran a un buen restaurant?</p><p>- Creo que mejor no, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.</p><p>Happy la miró por el espejo pero guardó silencio.</p><p>Steph suspiró, otro sobre con fotos de Tony besándose con otras mujeres, ninguna de ellas parecidas a ella, todas esas eran mujeres sacadas de revistas de modas, delicadas florecitas de caderas anchas y abultados escotes, de seguro rellenos de silicona.</p><p>- Si Tony ha tenido o tiene algo con alguna mujer, va a perder algo más que su hombría – dijo furiosa.</p><p>Llegaron a la torre y subió en silencio por el ascensor, pese al saludo de Jarvis.</p><p>- Las noticias dicen que el gobierno ha creado una alianza con industrias Stark para la energía renovable – le dijo la IA.</p><p>- ¿En qué vuelo viene Tony?</p><p>- En uno particular, vienen en…</p><p>- ¿Vienen?</p><p>- Claro, viene acompañado de la señorita Potts.</p><p>Steph resopló molesta, pero no dijo nada por un buen rato.</p><p>- Cuando Tony llegue, no le digas que estoy aquí, se llevará una sorpresa.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony llegó acompañado de Pepper, sabía que estaba en un buen lío si Steph lo descubría llevando a su amiga a su departamento privado, pero estaba demasiado contento con lo que había logrado.</p><p>- Esto merece celebrarse – le dijo ella sonriendo.</p><p>- Por supuesto, querida mía – le dijo contento dejándola entrar en la sala de su departamento – un gran brindis.</p><p>- Si, por nosotros – le dijo ella acercándose al bar.</p><p>- Señor – intentó advertirle JARVIS.</p><p>- Ah, sí, creo que sería una buena idea pedir de comer – dijo Tony sin captar el mensaje de su IA – y podremos ir a cenar más tarde.</p><p>- Señor, la señora Stark…</p><p>- Ella está en Boston en estos momentos – dijo abrazando a Pepper.</p><p>- Realmente… - insistió JARVIS</p><p>Steph se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin que ninguno la viera.</p><p>- Sabes qué, Tony… - le dijo la mujer echándole los brazos al cuello.</p><p>- Debería soltar a mi marido, señorita Potts – dijo Steph – oh, no, mejor quédeselo, soy yo la que está sobrando ya en esta relación.</p><p>- Steph – le dijo Tony separándose de inmediato.</p><p>- No me des excusas, Stark, ahora entiendo por qué nunca quisiste que te acompañara a Malibú – le dijo manteniendo la calma pese a que hervía por dentro – pensaba que eras un mejor hombre que tu padre.</p><p>- No es lo que piensas… - intentó detenerla.</p><p>- No estoy pensando nada – le dijo señalando a la otra rubia – sólo señalo los hechos – se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente por el ascensor.</p><p>- Stephany, cariño… - pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes que pudiera llegar hasta ella  - J, detenla – ordenó.</p><p>- Activó el código de anulación – le señaló.</p><p>- Detenla en el estacionamiento – le ordenó y se volvió hacia Pepper que lo miraba sin comprender nada – Lo siento, te dije que estoy casado.</p><p>- Si, pero ella nunca está a tu lado, yo pensaba que era sólo una excusa…</p><p>- Pepper, eres mi amiga, pero a Steph me cuesta demasiado compartirla.</p><p>- Señor, la señora ha activado el código manual de salida.</p><p>- No, detenla – le dijo.</p><p>- Tony, debes decidir… - empezó la mujer.</p><p>- Se fue – le dijo Jarvis.</p><p>- ¿Tienes idea de dónde?</p><p>- No, señor, se ha negado a hablarme cuando la detuve en los estacionamientos.</p><p>- ¿Y su GPS?</p><p>- Dejó su Starkphone aquí, y se llevó la moto, porque el vehículo está estacionado en la mansión en Boston, llegó aquí con el señor Hogan.</p><p>- ¿Sacó la moto?  Pero si tenía el motor desmontado.</p><p>- Ella lo ha estado arreglando desde que se dio cuenta que lo había desarmado.</p><p>- Maldición – dijo furioso yendo hacia la cocina y se encontró con que su esposa estaba cocinando antes que él llegara – Steph – suspiró preocupado.</p><p>.</p><p>Estaba furiosa, realmente nunca esperó que Tony le fuese a hacer algo así, pero debió de haberlo esperado, después de todo era hijo de su padre, y ella no era verdaderamente una mujer y había cosas con las que no podía complacerlo.  Se detuvo en un parque y dejó la moto estacionada en el parqueadero antes de caminar hacia los árboles del centro y se dejó caer en la banca.</p><p>- Un lugar extraño para encontrarnos ¿no crees? – le dijo una voz masculina a su lado y vio un destello verde que se dejaba caer a su lado.</p><p>- Loki – dijo reconociendo al hombre a su lado.</p><p>- Si, el mismo – suspiró – quería hablar contigo, porque creo eres la única que me puede comprender – sacó de la nada una cesta – Thor se ha dedicado a coquetear con cuanta mujer se le ha cruzado por el camino desde que regresó a Asgard, parece que se le olvida que es mi esposo.</p><p>- Tony siempre que se enoja conmigo me recuerda que no es su verdadero padre – le señaló – pero no está muy lejos de los Stark, el padre y el abuelo también hicieron lo mismo.</p><p>- ¿Por eso estás aquí y no en la torre?</p><p>- Tony llevó a otra mujer a nuestro hogar – se encogió de hombros y luego se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sentía que quería llorar – yo renuncié a ser lo que era por proteger a Dom, le di 20 años de mi vida a Tony y realmente fui mujer, pero nunca alcance a serlo para él, sino ¿Por qué se iba a buscar a otra?</p><p>- ¿Quién eras antes de… tu esposo?</p><p>- Steve Rogers, el capitán América – le señaló una estatua en el parque que lo retrataba del tiempo de la guerra– cuando Howard y Tony me trajeron de regreso decidimos dejar descansar el pasado, este mundo no comprendería lo que soy, no quería que mi hijo y yo fuésemos tratados como fenómenos, así que hicimos lo que parecía más natural, una pareja “bien constituida”.</p><p>- Sí, me puedo dar cuenta que, pese a que aceptan las parejas homosexuales, a la hora de los hijos, prefieren una pareja hétero – suspiró – en los otros reinos es algo poco común, pero no se ve ese tipo de actitudes.  </p><p>- Bueno, no te puedo llevar de regreso a la torre para que hablemos, pero podemos ir al departamento de Dom un rato.</p><p>- ¿Y si ese loco se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí?</p><p>- Dom no ha ido allí desde que entró a SHIELD – le dijo – estamos solos.</p><p>.</p><p>Happy miraba a su jefe que se paseaba como león enjaulado, había activado todos los protocolos que se le habían ocurrido desde que perdió contacto con su esposa hace tres horas y aún no conseguía encontrarla.</p><p>- Si me hubiese dejado hablar, le habría dicho que ella estaba aquí – le dijo una vez que Tony se quedó en silencio – dijo que quería darle una sorpresa.</p><p>- Y vaya sorpresa que me dio – le dijo cansado – debí saber que ella iba a…</p><p>- Señor, ella ha estado recibiendo un montó de información acerca de usted hace más de un año – le dijo JARVIS.</p><p>- ¿Me espiaba? – dijo asombrado y preocupado ¿qué sabía ella?</p><p>- No, alguien le estaba mandando fotografías de forma anónima, ella normalmente las destruía y no les hacía caso, pero desde que el joven Dom se fue, las imágenes se hicieron más frecuentes y usted…</p><p>- Metió la pata al coquetearle a su CEO y en su propia casa – le dijo Happy.</p><p>- Steph renunció a mucho por nosotros – dijo golpeando con rabia la barra del bar – y si bien he tonteado con muchas mujeres desde que nos casamos, nunca le puse los cuernos, ninguna de ellas le podía hacer sombra.</p><p>Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la parte superior de la torre.</p><p>- El joven Dom viene bajando – les informó JARVIS.</p><p>- Vaya ¿y viene solo?</p><p>Dom entró en la sala vestido totalmente informal.</p><p>- Estás de regreso, hijo – lo saludó – y tu…</p><p>- No puedo encontrarlo, Heimdall me dijo que se vino a conversar con mi madre, pero los perdió de vista – le dijo – hola, Happy.</p><p>- Hola, joven Dom – le dijo – ¿no tendrán el mismo problema?</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el rubio echándose atrás de la oreja un mechón.</p><p>- Se le vio juntos en el parque del Capitán – soltó JARVIS – hace como dos horas y media, puedo predecir el curso de su camino…</p><p>- ¿El parque del capitán? – repitió Tony.</p><p>- Están en mi departamento – dijo Thor – nunca voy por allá, si puedo evitarlo, queda muy cerca de donde vive Rumlow y algunos…</p><p>- ¡Ese infeliz no le va a poner un dedo encima a mi Steph! – dijo Tony furioso caminando hacia su laboratorio.</p><p>- ¡Papá, no necesitamos la armadura!</p><p>.</p><p>Steph y Lady Loki miraban divertidas a los tres hombres que se les había acercado, la primera los conocía bien.</p><p>- Broock Rumlow – le dijo con diversión – supuse que no querías vértelas conmigo de nuevo después de lo que pasó en la sala de entrenamientos en SHIELD.</p><p>- ¿Cómo no voy a arriesgarme con una mujer tan guapa?</p><p>- ¿Lo conoces, Stephany?</p><p>- Si, para mi desgracia – suspiró – es colega de mi hijo.</p><p>- ¿Y esta belleza, quién es? – dijo otro de los hombres.</p><p>- Luciane Laufeyson, o Lady Loki, como me llaman en casa – le dijo la morena divertida – la prometida de Dominic Stark.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – chillaron los tres – no puede ser.</p><p>- Si, lo es – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – y si no quieren que los funda como fusibles viejos, se van a alejar volando de mi madre y de mi novia ahora mismo.</p><p>- Hagan lo que les dice o les pondré un propulsor en el trasero – dijo otro hombre.</p><p>Los tres se miraron y se fueron como almas que se lleva el diablo, sabían que perfectamente podían cumplir sus amenazas.</p><p>Steph se volvió hacia los dos hombres y les lanzó una mirada desafiante.</p><p>- No queremos saber nada de ustedes – les dijo Loki poniendo la mano en el brazo de la rubia – y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que ¡Adiós! – agregó y ambas desaparecieron.</p><p>- ¡Loki, no! – le alcanzó a decir Thor.</p><p>Steph miró a Loki al ver que aparecían en el parque nuevamente.</p><p>- Conozco a Thor, no se le ocurrirá buscarnos en el mismo lugar.</p><p>- Tal vez no, pero JARVIS nos va a localizar con sus cámaras – señaló una cámara de seguridad – tan pronto se comunique con Tony, estarán aquí.</p><p>- No puedo regresar a Asgard todavía, no voy a permitir que los amigotes de Thor se burlen de mí, luego de todo lo que lo lloré por 20 años, porque el idiota de mi marido le dio por darle sus encantos a cuanta mujer se le puso enfrente.</p><p>- Pensaba que era una cosa de genética – suspiró – ven, vamos a la casa de mi suegra, a Tony no le gusta mucho ir allí, sabrá que estoy allá, pero no irá o le haré un escándalo delante de su madre, aún me quedan fotos de Malibú que arrojarle a la cara si se atreve a presentarse ante mí.</p><p>Loki no dijo nada pero se sentó detrás de ella saliendo rápidamente del parqueadero.</p><p>- Sé que estás furiosa, pero si seguimos así, tendremos un accidente – le dijo Loki divertido – soy duro de matar, pero no quiero tener que explicar cómo sano una cabeza rota o algo parecido a los médicos de tu planeta.</p><p>Steph asintió bajando la velocidad, después de todo, no podía andar así por todos lados, y menos quería llamar la atención, porque si llegaban a tener un accidente, la prensa sabría quién era ella y soberano revuelo causaría.</p><p>- María no sabe quién soy realmente, el único vivo que sabe de mi identidad es Tony – le dijo mientras tomaba una calle desviándose hacia Boston – y menos sabe que no soy mujer, así que creo que es mejor que te presente como chica frente a ella.</p><p>- Si, será menos complicado – suspiró – los humanos no suelen ver con buenos ojos lo que es diferente.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony se sentó al volante mientras Dom se sentaba del otro lado.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo al rubio que golpeaba nervioso su rodilla – porque de que está enojada contigo, lo está.</p><p>- Bueno… Yo he sido muy popular entre las mujeres desde siempre, no es algo que me pasara sólo aquí – miró sus manos – y, bueno, cuando llegamos a Asgard todas las chicas a las que conocí en mi otra vida corrieron a saludarme – se ruborizó un poco – creo que me olvidé que Loki estaba allí y fui un poco más que descarado con ellas hasta que madre Friga me golpeó la cabeza con Gnulnir.</p><p>- ¿Gnulnir?</p><p>- El báculo sagrado de padre de todo, Odín – se volvió a verlo – me dijo que Loki había estado sufriendo por mí todos estos años y yo me atrevía a ignorarlo por todas esas descaradas… que se hicieron humo antes que madre las matara – suspiró – me dio una tremenda reprimenda, en eso se parece mucho a mamá, y luego me ordenó que lo buscara, sólo que él se fugó a la Tierra y me costó mucho encontrarlo, cuando cambia de forma se oculta de Heimdal.</p><p>- Y tu mamá está furiosa conmigo por el mismo motivo – admitió – no se va a dejar encontrar tan fácilmente…</p><p>- Jefe, la señora se dirige a la casa de su madre en Boston – le dijo JARVIS.</p><p>- Será mejor que las dejemos tranquilas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>- La señora manda un mensaje para usted – siguió la IA – “<em>Dile al idiota de mi marido que no se atreva a acercarse a la mansión hasta que yo le diga o le pediré el divorcio</em>” – se escuchó un ruido en la llamada y un cambio de voz – “<em>dile a mi adorado príncipe que no voy a perdonarlo tan fácil, que va a pagar caro mis 20 años de lágrimas</em>”.  El mensaje es de la Señorita Luciene.</p><p>- Así se hace llamar Loki cuando toma su forma femenina, también es Lady Loki – suspiró – cómo se supone que la voy a recuperar si no me deja acercarme a ella, lo más probable es que ante cualquier intento me apuñale.</p><p>- Yo preferiría que tu madre me apuñalara a que me pidiera el divorcio.</p><p>- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó curioso – mamá te pilló con Pepper ¿verdad? – Tony lo miró molesto – qué, si yo te dije que te dejaras de jugar con ella, que se lo estaba tomando en serio y que si mamá se enteraba te iba a ir mal.</p><p>- Desde que dejaste la Tierra que no quiere estar en la Torre, ha estado esquiva conmigo – admitió – y dos días más tarde de tu partida, me fui a Malibú a resolver problemas de la empresa.  Como hace tiempo me dijo que no quería ir por allá, no la invité, y me quedé en la mansión de la costa – suspiró – le dije la verdad a Pepper, pero ella no me creyó, por eso la traje a la Torre para armar un escenario propicio en donde presentarla con Steph, pero ella estaba allí, cocinando para mí – cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás – la última vez que cocinó para mí fue para nuestro décimo quinto aniversario, la primera vez que te fuiste a pasar las vacaciones con tus amigos.</p><p>- Estás peor que yo, papá – movió la cabeza – mamá no es tan fácil de contentar como tu CEO, a Pepper le regalas un par de tacones y fin del problema, pero a mamá no la compras con regalos, menos delante de la abuela.</p><p>- Le podría ofrecer el mundo y ella me mandaría a…</p><p>- Yo tampoco sé qué hacer, Loki realmente ha sufrido todo este tiempo, hasta padre me dijo que me ha llorado mucho y que cada vez que escuchaba a los niños reír, se desaparecía por semanas, menos escuchar a un bebé, que mucho temieron el primer año de mi partida que se suicidara, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca y se volcó por completo a sus hechizos, tanto que creyeron que intentaba revivirme sin éxito – suspiró – para eso se necesita magia maligna y me habría convertido en todo lo contrario de lo que era.</p><p>- Así que tu esposo te esperó sin saberlo, y tú lo heriste de la misma forma en que lo hice yo – encendió el motor – es que he sido tan celoso de compartir a tu madre hasta contigo, que la he escondido hasta de mis amigos.</p><p>- ¿Ni siquiera Rodey sabe de ella? – dijo asombrado.</p><p>- Happy sabe de ella porque es su chofer y de mamá cuando van a los eventos sociales, pero ella jamás dice que es mi esposa y que por ello siempre está al lado de ella, muchos creen que es su asistente personal, y nunca la han relacionado conmigo o con Howard, pese a que tenían mucha cercanía.</p><p>- ¿Qué habrías hecho si la hubiesen relacionado con el abuelo?</p><p>- Reírme con todas mis ganas – dijo suspirando – y luego matar al idiota que lo insinuara, ella conocía los peores secretos de Howard, era capaz de hacerlo puré con sólo desearlo – tocó el panel – llévanos a la Torre, J.</p><p>- ¿Cómo es eso? – le dijo Thor intrigado.</p><p>- Steph está entrenada en batallas y con un puño puede romper una pared de concreto sin mucho esfuerzo – vio al rubio alzar las cejas – tiene la fuerza para voltear un vehículo y ni sudar siquiera, la hubiese visto pelear en Afganistán cuando me secuestraron los 10 anillos.</p><p>- Así que el abuelo no se habría atrevido… Oye, pero en Afganistán estaba Rodey.</p><p>- Si, pero ella no me dejó presentarla, estaba tan molesta que se subió al avión y no me dirigió la palabra hasta dos días más tarde ¿sabes que ni intimidad tuvimos hasta que Stane “desapareció”? – suspiró – y se angustió mucho cuando se enteró que mi vida dependía de esta cosa, fui su “niño mimado” casi un mes después de eso.</p><p>- Pero metiste la pata ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>- Si, ella sabe que soy más fuerte ahora, que tengo la fuerza para ser su igual, así que me dejó de mimar, aunque siempre estaba pendiente de mí.  La invité un par de veces a Malibú, nunca quiso ir, así que dejé de pedírselo.</p><p>- Ella dijo que “Con razón no me quería llevar allá” – le dijo la IA.</p><p>- Bueno, una vez quiso ir conmigo, pero yo estaba ocupado con las armaduras en Malibú, y ella era demasiada distracción para mí, me habría dedicado a tener sexo con ella en vez de la investigación que estaba haciendo – se defendió – le dije que mejor que no.</p><p>- ¿Y le explicaste por qué no la llevabas allá?</p><p>- Supongo que no – miró al rubio – esto fue hace alrededor de un año… J, dime que no coincide con el tiempo en que empezó a recibir informes sobre mí.</p><p>- Si, coincide con el primer paquete de imágenes que recibió su señora.</p><p>- Maldición, estoy enterrado hasta el cuello, voy a perderla.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki miraba divertido a la suegra de su suegra, era una mujer tan tradicional que se había tragado tan fácil el cuento que era la novia de los sueños de Dom, que no era de extrañar que se creyera a pies juntillas la historia que le había inventado de cómo se había conocido Steph con Tony, que cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ella.</p><p>- Se cree que Howard le fue siempre “completamente fiel” – le dijo cuando la acompañó a su habitación – no la quiero sacar del engaño, él ya está muerto.</p><p>- Ella es una romántica empedernida – le dijo pensativo – pero creo que es bonito tener ese corazón tan puro, que las maledicencia de los otros te resbalen.</p><p>- Ella tuvo muchos problemas en su matrimonio con Howard, la diferencia de edad entre ellos era de bastantes años, en tu mundo no será nada, pero aquí es más que una vida los 20 años de diferencia, ella nació el mismo año que el Capitán América desapareció.</p><p>- Lo mencionaste antes ¿por qué desapareció?</p><p>- El Capitán América era un soldado que fue modificado a través de un suero conocido con el del Súper Soldado, sin embargo, el científico que lo creó no pudo hacer más de estos porque fue asesinado por los agentes de HYDRA el mismo día que se hizo la prueba que lo creó – tomó un oso de peluche del estante – al principio fue usado como un medio para hacer propaganda de guerra para Estados Unidos, fue vendedor de bonos, modelo y entretención de soldados hasta que el mejor amigo fue atrapado por los Nazis en Azzano y fue a rescatarlos solo.</p><p>- Era tan loco como Thor.</p><p>- Si, bueno – dijo divertido – rescató él solo un batallón y regresó a la base para someterse a consejo de guerra.  No lo castigaron, le dieron el rango de Capitán y su propio comando, que hicieron de ariete muchas veces para los movimientos del ejército y se dedicaron a tratar de desarticular a HYDRA.  Estaba en una de esas misiones cuando se encontraron con el jefe máximo de la organización, quien se fugó de la base que habían destruido en una nave enorme, que llamaron Valkiria.  Allí se enfrentaron el Capitán América y Redskull, este último sacó de entre sus cosas un “cubo mágico”, pero al momento de usarlo, este generó algo así como un agujero negro que lo absorbió, pero soltó el cubo que cayó al mar – dejó el peluche a un lado – la nave quedó sin gobierno y volaba a estrellarse a Nueva York, las bombas que traía habían sido inutilizadas, pero tenía el tamaño suficiente para causar la muerte de muchas personas, así que el Capitán decidió estrellarla contra el mar en el ártico, desapareciendo en las aguas congeladas.</p><p>- Ese cubo del que hablas ¿emitía una luz azul?</p><p>- Si, iluminaba mucho a su alrededor.</p><p>- Así que estaba en esta tierra – dijo Loki pensativo – esa cosa es un artilugio poderoso creado en los nueve reinos hace muchos siglos, nosotros lo llamamos treaseract, y hace portales a través de los mundos, pero para ello se necesita mucha magia o energía para controlarla.</p><p>- ¿Eso significa que Redskull… podría estar vivo?</p><p>- Abrió un portal, lo más seguro es que sí, pero sin el mismo artefacto, jamás podrá volver.</p><p>- Es un alivio – suspiró.</p><p>- Y la nave se llamaba ¿Valkiria? </p><p>- Aquí existen mitologías acerca de ustedes, los dioses de Asgard, los países escandinavos les rendían culto hasta la edad media, puedes encontrar libros que hablan de Thor, su padre Odín, Friga, Sig, Loki y otros asgardianos y los nueve reinos. Los nazis, y en especial HYDRA, se encargaron de revivirlos.</p><p>- Y supongo que por eso el profesor Selvig reconoció mi nombre.</p><p>Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensativas.</p><p>- Señora – dijo una mujer joven – la Sra. María dice que si puede ir usted sola al Hospital Memorial a ver a los niños, que ella no se siente bien.</p><p>- No iré sola, llevaré a Luciene – le dijo.</p><p>- Llamaré al chofer…</p><p>- No, iremos en mi auto – le dijo – infórmale, por favor, a María.</p><p>- Claro, señora – le dijo y las dejó solas.</p><p>- Supongo que eso de no llamar al chofer es por algo.</p><p>- Si llamo a Happy, Tony y Thor sabrán donde estamos e intentaran llegar a nosotras, aunque posiblemente igual se enteren, pero tardarán un poco.</p><p>Loki la miró intrigada, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony estaba frustrado, el día no terminaba de ninguna manera como lo había pensado esa mañana, al parecer sus instintos futuristas no se había despertado, o no habría metido tanto la pata con su mujer.</p><p>- Señor, el GPS del vehículo de la señora señala que se encuentra en el hospital Memorial para niños – le dijo JARVIS.</p><p>- Me dijo que no fuera a la mansión, pero nada de ir a buscarla fuera de ella ¿verdad? – le dijo pensativo.</p><p>- No, señor.</p><p>- Bien, dile a Dom que baje de inmediato, de seguro su novia estará con ella.</p><p>- Tenga cuidado, ella podría enojarse aún más con usted.</p><p>- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – le dijo sarcástico – que poca fe me tienes.</p><p>- Solo le recuerdo sus habilidades, señor, y el poco tacto que el joven Dom tiene, también podría meterlos en un lío.</p><p>- Me temo que JARVIS tiene razón – le dijo el rubio – es por eso que estamos como estamos – golpeó suavemente la puerta del ascensor mientras bajaban a los estacionamientos – pero creo que el hecho que los niños estén allí podría ser un punto a nuestro favor.</p><p>- Delante de los niños no podrían lanzarnos los platos – dijo Tony divertido.</p><p>- ¿Sabes? Quizá sea la hora que la presentes como tu esposa, así acabarías con las habladurías acerca de Pepper y tú, podría ser que ello la contente y te dé la oportunidad de explicar tus celos.</p><p>- Claro, hay un evento de caridad por la noche, estoy invitado, creo que dice claramente “Señor Stark y señora” – sonrió – y de seguro tú y tu “novia” pueden acompañarnos, causaríamos gran revuelo.</p><p>- Eso sí que es algo que te gusta mucho ¿no? – se rió.</p><p>- Sólo esperemos que esté de acuerdo.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se sentía extraño en medio de los niños, en el pasado el sólo oír sus voces le apretaba el corazón y debía huir para que no lo vieran llorar, pero ahora lo llenaban de una calidez extraña, tal vez era porque su esposo ahora le podía dar los suyos, no lo sabía.</p><p>- ¡Tía Steph! – un coro de niños las rodeó – ¿Y la Nonna?</p><p>- No se sentía muy bien, pero les traje a Luciene – les presentó a la morena que se agachó a saludarlos.</p><p>- ¿Quién eres?</p><p>- Oh, ella es amiga de Dominic – le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>- Espero que no quieras ser su novia – le dijo una niña muy agresiva – él va a ser mi esposo.</p><p>- ¿No eres muy joven para él? – le dijo divertida y sin ofenderse.</p><p>- Tengo ocho años – le dijo muy orgullosa.</p><p>- Pero Dom es muy bruto – le dijo ella riendo – ¿sabes? Lo llevé a conocer a mis padres y el bruto ¡se puso a coquetear con mis primas!  ¿Quién quiere un novio así?</p><p>- Le daré una paliza si se porta mal.</p><p>Steph se rió en voz baja.</p><p>- Oh, te meterían en la cárcel por maltrato – le dijo divertida – eso es violencia intrafamiliar si se repite mucho ¿sabes?  Y es malo cuando un hombre se lo hace a una mujer, se ve mucho peor cuando es él quien resulta maltratado, aunque ellos nunca van a admitir que son abusados.</p><p>- Pero, tía Steph, hay que hacerlo cambiar.</p><p>- El cambio tiene que venir de la propia persona, y a veces hay que aceptar como es y tratar de encontrar un punto intermedio si no queremos que la relación fracase – le dijo Loki – porque una pareja la forman dos personas.</p><p>- Pero el doctor Dom es muy bonito – dijo otra niña con timidez.</p><p>- Siempre lo ha sido – admitió – pero eso no lo hace perfecto.</p><p>- ¿Lo conoces de hace mucho?</p><p>- Mm, diría que se siente que lo conociera desde hace miles de años – les sonrió divertida – les puedo contar algunas historias de los dos.</p><p>- ¿En serio?</p><p>Una doctora le tocó el brazo a Steph y le pidió que la acompañara.</p><p>- La Señora Stark nos dijo que iba a conseguir fondos para la nueva sección neonatal del hospital – le mostró las incubadoras – necesitamos mejorar la tecnología, pero el director no quiere hablar con el señor Stark.</p><p>- Mm, Tony podría hacer mucho, no creo que se opusiera a crear un nuevo fondo – puso la mano en el cristal – podría…</p><p>- ¡El señor Stark está aquí! – chillaron varios niños y ellas se volvieron.</p><p>- ¡Es el doctor Dom! – y muchos niños corrieron a abrazar al gigante rubio que levantó a dos sobre sus hombros.</p><p>- ¡Hola, que gusto volver a verlos! – les sonrió balanceándolos sobre su cabeza – pero me dijeron que aquí estaba alguien importante para mí ¿la han visto?</p><p>- La dama bonita está con las niñas, les está contando una historia de ustedes cuando niños – le dijo uno de los niños que colgaba de sus brazos – ¿cree que ella quiera ser mi novia si se lo pido?</p><p>- Luciene es mi novia – le dijo celoso – pero puedo compartirla.</p><p>- Eres muy viejo para ella – chillaron los otros niños molestos.</p><p>Tony no pudo sino reírse de los niños que no querían compartir a la morena con el rubio, que les alegaba que él era grande pero nunca tanto.</p><p>- Stephany – dijo caminando hacia ella que lo miraba molesta – Doctora Harlen – la saludo – mi hijo seguirá discutiendo un buen rato con los chicos sobre su novia.</p><p>- Oh, así que está aquí por él – le coqueteó la mujer.</p><p>- En realidad, no, vine por Steph – le dijo mirando a la rubia – quería ver a mi esposa nuevamente entre niños, sé que ella los ama, lástima que no tuviésemos más que a Dominic – le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.</p><p>- ¿Es… es…? – dijo aterrorizada.</p><p>- Sí, es mi esposa – sonrió.</p><p>- La doctora Harlen me estaba hablando de la sala de neonatología – dijo tratando de hacer que la soltara – necesitan fondos nuevos.</p><p>- Cielo, sabes que cualquier cosa que tú me pidas te lo daré – le sonrió y se acercó a la ventana de las incubadoras – son muy lindos los recién nacidos ¿verdad?  Aún recuerdo a Dom de bebé, aunque él era más grande ¿verdad?</p><p>- Bueno, pesó casi cinco kilos y midió 55 cm.</p><p>- ¡Fue un bebé enorme! – dijo la doctora asombrada mirando hacia la sala en que el mencionado discutía con los niños – disculpen, creo que me llaman de emergencia – les sonrió ruborizada y desapareció casi corriendo.</p><p>- No tenías que hacer eso, Tony – lo regañó molesta.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijo asombrado – pensé que te molestaba que dejara que otras me coquetearan en tu presencia.</p><p>- Si, pero no tenías que ponerla en evidencia – lo regaño de nuevo.</p><p>- Parece que a tus ojos nunca hago nada bien.</p><p>- Oh, Tony, sabes que eso no es cierto – miró a los bebés – me gustaría tener un bebé en casa, Dom ya no estará, él tiene tantas obligaciones ahora y tú te la pasas en la empresa…</p><p>- ¿Quieres otro hijo, Steph?</p><p>- Ya no soy tan joven para tener hijos…</p><p>- Con el suero te ves… perfecta – le sonrió – y a mí me parece bien.</p><p>- Mm, lo pensaré – le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el cristal.</p><p>- Ya me perdí un embarazo – le dijo acercándose a ella por detrás – sería muy feliz de poder darte…</p><p>- ¡No, el doctor Dom no se casaría contigo! – escucharon gritar a una niña y regresaron a la sala en donde la agresiva niña amenazaba a Loki.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el aludido acercándose a ellas.</p><p>- Cariño, explícale a tu admiradora que es demasiado joven para ti – le dijo divertida – y que yo soy tu…</p><p>- Lady – le dijo comprendiendo en el lío en que lo estaba metiendo, si no hacía lo que le pedía, se enojaría con él y adiós reconciliación, pero si lo hacía, tendría una paciente que lo odiaría por el resto de sus días.</p><p>- Parece que no tienes valor – le dijo en voz baja, desafiándolo.</p><p>- Es que me estás haciendo trampas, otra vez – le dijo – como cuando me desafiaste a caminar por el lago sabiendo que el hielo estaba muy delgado ¡casi me ahogué cuando se rompió! Si Heimdal no hubiese estado pendiente de nosotros, me habría atrapado el hielo.</p><p>- Yo sabía que nos estaba vigilando, no iba a arriesgarte así – le dijo.</p><p>- Mm, pero no sabes la de pesadillas que tuve con el hielo por meses – le dijo – puedes ser muy malvada cuando quieres.</p><p>- Vamos ¿Qué edad tenía en esa época? – le tomó el brazo – y tú me habías revolcado en el lodo en el entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?  Era lógico que quisiera desquitarme.</p><p>- Los dos son malos – dijo un niño pequeño acercándose a Steph, quien lo levantó del suelo – no deberían pelear, ¿verdad, tía Steph?</p><p>- Hola, Peter – le dijo ella acercándose a Tony – él es Tony Stark ¿lo conocías?</p><p>- No, sólo lo he visto por la tele – dijo mirando al ingeniero con timidez y con asombro – ¿en serio construyó a Ironman en el desierto?</p><p>- Claro, y con chatarra – le dijo muy ufano – soy bueno construyendo cosas.</p><p>- A mí… a mí me gusta construir cosas – le dijo el chico – pero mi tía no me deja.</p><p>- ¿Y te gustaría conocer mi taller? – le dijo tomándolo de los brazos de la rubia – yo tengo una laboratorio lleno de armaduras…</p><p>- Que no dejas de construir aunque esté muerto de sueño.</p><p>- Pero te tengo a ti para que me regañes y me mandes a dormir.</p><p>- ¿Es su niñera?</p><p>- Oh, vamos, es mi esposa, es lo que se supone que hacen las esposas, cuidar y mandar a sus esposos descarriados.</p><p>- Descarriado serás, pero de allí a que me hagas caso, tengo que poco menos que amenazarte para que te tomes un descanso – lo regañó apretándole la mejilla.</p><p>- Está bien, está bien – dijo Thor siguiendo con su discusión con Loki – ella es mi… novia desde el inicio de los tiempos – dijo levantando las manos al ver que la morena pretendía apuñalarlo – pero llevamos un tiempo separados.</p><p>- ¿Ella podría ser mi mamá? – dijo una niña.</p><p>- Wanda ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – intervino Steph al ver a los dos asgardianos incómodos – creo que Pietro algo tendría que decir ¿no?</p><p>- Pietro quiere que tú seas su mamá – le dijo la pelirroja ruborizada – pero yo le dije que no, porque entonces el doctor no estaría con nosotros.</p><p>- Dominic es mi hijo – le dijo divertida – sería tu hermano mayor.</p><p>- No, con Pietro tengo más que suficiente de hermanos.</p><p>- Y si tienes a Luciene de mamá, Dom sería tu padre – le dijo Tony divertido.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – le dijo mirándolo ilusionada.</p><p>- Vine a buscar a mi esposa y voy a salir siendo abuelo – dijo dramáticamente.</p><p>- Eres horrible, Tony – le dijo Steph divertida – quieres que regrese contigo ¿verdad?  Tendrás que ganarte el perdón con todo lo que implica.</p><p>.</p><p>Y es que el perdón de su esposa valía cualquier sufrimiento, se dijo Tony mientras se abrochaba los gemelos en su camisa, bien lo sabía.</p><p>- Señor, el abogado señala que pueden iniciar el trámite de adopción de los gemelos Maximoff el lunes, pero que ellos quedarán bajo su custodia a partir de mañana.</p><p>- Loki y Dom irán por ellos en la mañana, tal como se acordó – asintió.</p><p>- La Señora y la señorita están esperando en la sala – le advirtió.</p><p>- ¿Y Dom?</p><p>- Se está peinando, creo que no está conforme con cómo le queda con el traje.</p><p>- Que tipo este, las mujeres pueden hacerte esperar, no al revés, menos con algo tan pequeño – dijo dirigiéndose a la sala – guau, las mujeres más bellas adornan mi hogar.</p><p>- ¿Y Thor?</p><p>- Arreglándose el pelo – dijo Tony – es demasiado…</p><p>Loki caminó hacia la habitación donde se vestía el rubio y se le acercó por detrás haciendo un hechizo.</p><p>- Deja de jugar con tu pelo, estamos tardando demasiado.</p><p>- Oh, le quitas todo el chiste al arreglarse – le dijo mirándose de nuevo al espejo – pero tienes el mejor gusto de los nueve reinos ¿sabes?  Y te ves fantástica.</p><p>- Me pregunto qué dirías si fuera en mi apariencia masculina – se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>- Seguro igual serias asombrosamente divino – le dijo acompañándola de regreso a la sala – papá, si quieres llegar a la fiesta, es mejor que dejes de acosar a mamá – le dijo divertido – terminarás en el hospital.</p><p>- Tu madre no le haría algo así a su más ferviente admirador ¿verdad?</p><p>- Mientras mantenga las manos tranquilas – le dijo ella riendo y salieron del departamento.</p><p>.</p><p>Y el tormento había comenzado, había muchos periodistas y paparazzis en la fiesta a la espera de algún escándalo, había sido ver a Tony Stark entrar acompañado de dos mujeres y el rubio y de inmediato empezaron las especulaciones.  Alguien recordó que la rubia era quien siempre acompañaba a la viuda Stark en los eventos de caridad.  Por allá, alguien recordó que el rubio se llamaba Dominic Stark, así que debía ser el hijo de Tony Stark que trabajaba en el hospital como médico pediatra. Pero ¿Quién era la belleza morena?</p><p>Loki los miró de reojo y se colgó del brazo del rubio y le señaló a la rubia que hiciera lo mismo con su esposo.</p><p>Una fotografía captó la mano de Tony en la cintura de la rubia que lo miró a los ojos y apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro del castaño en un gesto tan íntimo, mientras un destello de luz quedaba atrapado en su argolla matrimonial idéntica a la de Tony Stark.</p><p>- ¿Ella es la esposa de Tony Stark? – dijo asombrado un fotógrafo más espabilado en voz muy baja, la que sólo Steph captó – esto si es primicia si es cierto – dijo y desapareció den medio del gentío.</p><p>- ¿Pasa algo malo, cielo? – le dijo Tony.</p><p>- No, amor, esta noche  me divertiré como nunca.</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El secreto del Capitán</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El pasado regresa a causar problemas, ella siempre supo que la mentira de su muerte no se iba a sostener por siempre...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fiesta, según Thor, era la mar de aburrida, después de todo se trataba de hablar con gente que jamás decía lo que pensaba o sentía, que sólo buscaba destacarse sobre los demás o inventar chismes sobre otros.</p><p>- No es mejor que las fiestas de clase alta en casa – le dijo Loki – pero al menos allá son más abiertos y más discretos con sus malas intenciones ¿no crees?</p><p>- Si, tienen lo suyo – suspiró y miró a su madre que mantenía su brazo enlazado con el de su padre – inclusive mamá parece diferente.</p><p>- Está enojada todavía con tu padre, pero quiere marcar territorio con todas esas que la miran con envidia – le dijo – se creen mejores, pero es ella la que hace girar el mundo de Tony Stark.</p><p>- Ninguna de ellas le hará sombra jamás – aceptó.</p><p>Steph miraba a la gente a su alrededor y sonreía divertida, sabía que especulaban sobre su presencia, pero ninguno se había atrevido a acercarse a saciar su curiosidad al respecto.</p><p>- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para Tony – así que decidiste venir a la fiesta acompañado de la secretaria de tu madre.</p><p>- Oh, estás muy equivocado – le dijo molesto – es cierto que Steph siempre acompaña a mi madre a todos sus eventos, pero no es que ella sea su secretaria, ella es de la familia.</p><p>- ¿No nos vas a presentar, Tony, querido? – dijo ella divertida.</p><p>- Cierto.  Justin Hammer, ella es Stephany Stark, mi esposa – dijo malicioso – la mujer que mueve mi mundo.</p><p>- ¿Tú esposa? – gritó asombrado e hizo que todo el mundo se volviera hacia ellos – no puede ser.</p><p>- Ah, ahora me estás llamando mentiroso – le dijo levantando su copa – Steph es la madre de Dom, que por cierto está detrás de ti con su novia, y yo ni soñaría con dejarla por otra, aunque coquetee con algunas.</p><p>- Pero ella no es…</p><p>- ¿No soy qué, señor Hammer? – le dijo amenazante.</p><p>- Bueno, desde que Tony se hace cargo de los negocios de industrias Strak…</p><p>- Ah, veo que se hace parte de las habladurías que siempre ha rodeado a los hombres de la familia y que una mujer despechada ha lanzado con gran fuerza sobre mi marido – le miró directamente a la cara – es cierto que nunca figuro, ese es el papel de María, yo simplemente prefiero gozar del anonimato siendo la esposa de Tony Stark y su única dueña.</p><p>- No es del tipo de Tony – dijo una mujer atrevida – sólo lo haces para desviar la atención, ser el centro de la fiesta, de seguro es lo que siempre has querido al seguir como perro faldero a María Stark.</p><p>- Jocelyn, retira lo que has dicho – le dijo Tony molesto.</p><p>- Jocelyn ¿Templeton? – dijo Steph caminando hacia ella – sí, te recuerdo, el año pasado andabas en toppless en la Riviera francesa y te le ofreciste a Tony, pero él te rechazó, así que publicaste en una revista de poca monta que te habías acostado con él y arruinaste un negocio de él allá ¿verdad?</p><p>- Yo no hice tal cosa – se defendió.</p><p>- Oh, señora – le dijo Loki divertida un poco más allá – si mi suegra la acusa es porque tiene pruebas de lo que dice, ¿no hay un dicho que dice “se pilla más rápido al mentiroso que al ladrón”? – sonrió maliciosa caminando con gracia hasta la rubia – y creo que es por eso que no le duran los maridos, porque se los quita a las mujeres decentes que los esperan en casa y ellos finalmente recapacitan.</p><p>- ¿Quién te crees que eres…?</p><p>- Oh, cierto, no me he presentado – se giró hacia los fotógrafos que la miraban – Soy Luciene Laufeyson, heredera de una gran cadena farmacéutica francesa – la empresa existía, pero nadie conocía a sus dueños, así que no mentía – y soy la prometida de Dominic Stark ¿algo más que quiera saber de mí, señora?</p><p>- Oh, querida, estamos llamando demasiado la atención – dijo Steph divertida sospechando que eso le gustaba mucho a la morena  – sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención, estamos en una fiesta ¿no?  Nuestro deber es divertirnos – la tomó del brazo y se acercó a Tony – hay que brindar por…</p><p>- ¿Los niños que vienen en camino? – le dijo este divertido.</p><p>- Correcto – dijo ella riendo – por los nuestros…</p><p>- Y los de nuestro hijo – terminó.</p><p>Las luces no dejaron de brillar por todos lados, los flashes no dejaban de saltar ante la pareja que juntaba sus copas.</p><p>- Van a creer que estás embarazada – dijo Loki riendo mientras le tendía la mano a su novio que movía la cabeza al ver a su padre ser acosado por un periodista.</p><p>- ¿No temes que diga algo “raro”? – le dijo Thor a su madre mirando al castaño.</p><p>- Creo que tu padre ha comprendido perfectamente lo que quiero – dejó la copa sobre la mesa – y dirá lo que la prensa quiere oír.</p><p>- Mamá, se van a voltear a buscar cualquier cosa acerca de ti que puedan encontrar, no te van a dejar vivir en paz, papá ha sido un hombre demasiado público durante mucho tiempo y los has dejado hacer a su antojo.</p><p>- No lo creas tanto – sonrió ella guiñándole un ojo a su esposo que hizo un gesto de querer desmayarse ante las cámaras – tu padre siempre supo guardarse lo suyo para mí – caminó hacia él – Tony ¿Por qué no iniciamos el baile?</p><p>- Claro, lo que quieras, amada mía – le sonrió al periodista – lo siento, mi dueña me llama y jamás me niego si quiere estar entre mis brazos – la siguió hasta la pista – y eso que no te gusta causar revuelo.</p><p>- Pero otra cosa es dejar que mujeres como esa traten de usarte para salir el televisión y hacerse famosas – le rodeó el cuello – que sepan quién es tu dueña y se mueran de envidia, a mí no me van a romper con su maledicencia.</p><p>- Estoy seguro que no – sonrió girando con ella por la pista – y a mí me gusta ser el centro de atención, aunque me han preguntado si estás en edad de tener hijos todavía – miró a un costado a una mujer rubia que lo miraba con odio – le dije a ella que se preguntara si era ella misma capaz de tener hijos.</p><p>- ¿Christine Everhart?</p><p>- Esa mujer es odiosa, se peleó con…</p><p>- Tu CEO hace más de un año…</p><p>- Porque me negué a acostarme con ella…</p><p>- E insinuó que era porque tenías amores con Potts.</p><p>- Exacto, ahora sabe que es verdad que estoy casado y que tú eres infinitamente más mujer que ella para mantener mi mente y mis manos llenas.</p><p>- Excepto cuando estás en el laboratorio – lo regaño divertida.</p><p>- Oye, si te dejo entrar en el laboratorio no avanzo, como cuando construí el cuerpo del Capitán América y ustedes estaba allí, dos veces me atornillé los dedos por tratar de no mirarte cuando estabas amamantando a Dom, incluso me amenazaste porque solté palabrotas.</p><p>- Bueno, fue una ocasión especial – dijo divertida – y después te desquitaste con creces ¿verdad?</p><p>- Si, hemos sido felices desde entonces – la besó suavemente – y es cierto, me cuesta tanto compartirte con el mundo…</p><p>- Como te cuesta dejar de manosearme.</p><p>- Cariño, el día que lo deje de hacer será porque estoy muerto…</p><p>Un ruido violento se escuchó desde el exterior y el oído entrenado de Steph la puso en alerta.</p><p>- ¡Al suelo! – gritó y una explosión de cristales cubrió todo el salón.</p><p>- ¡No se mueva nadie! – dijo Dom tomando el control del lugar – mantengan las cabezas pegadas al suelo y traten de llegar a los mesones junto a la puerta.</p><p>- Debí traer mi armadura – dijo Tony molesto tratando de quitarse los trozos de cristal de la chaqueta – nunca pensé que nos atacarían</p><p>Thor miró a su alrededor tratando de concentrarse en la presencia del enemigo, pero no parecían ser humanos.  Sacó su starkphone del bolsillo y marcó un número que de inmediato fue contestado.</p><p>- ¿Cómo están allá adentro?</p><p>- Fastidiados con los paracaidistas en la fiesta, Hawkeye – le respondió.</p><p>- Parecen ser esas cosas que creó Hammer – le indicó – aunque es extraño que ataquen justo cuando el tipo está allí.</p><p>- Hay muchos civiles involucrados en el salón.</p><p>- Nos hacemos cargo de los de afuera, aprovecha de sacar a los civiles mientras los distraemos.</p><p>No alcanzó a decir más cuando vio a su madre ponerse de pie molesta, y usando una de las bandejas de servicio derribar varios de los drones que intentaban atacar a los civiles.</p><p>- Salgan por la puerta de servicio – ordenó – Tony, ve a la terraza mientras le pides a J que mande tu armadura más reciente – golpeó otro dron – muévete, hombre, ellos no están jugando.</p><p>- Lo siento, es que te vez tan sexy cuando te pones combativa – le dijo y salió tan rápido como pudo.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa allí adentro? – le dijo Clint desde el otro lado de la línea.</p><p>- Mi mamá se está haciendo cargo de evacuar a los civiles – le dijo mirando a los pocos que quedaban dentro – los hombres están babeando por ella – dijo asombrado y preocupado.</p><p>- Sí, he escuchado eso de algunos agentes que la han visto entrenar en SHIELD, dicen que es muy atrayente ese peligro que proyecta, aunque no se atreverían a tratar siquiera a tocarla, no son tan idiotas como Rumlow – se rió.</p><p>- Bueno, ya están fuera.</p><p>- ¡Van tras Ironman! – escucharon una voz desde fuera y una serie de explosiones.</p><p>- Tú papá nos va a dejar sin juguetes – dijo el arquero y cortó la comunicación.</p><p>- Steph está derramando feromonas andrógenas, su magia la hace mantener su apariencia femenina y altera todas las hormonas masculinas de los hombres a su alrededor, y como no es consciente de ello, ellos no saben qué les pasa y sólo quieren ir tras ella – le explicó Loki que tomó su apariencia masculina – lo mejor para uno de nosotros es tomar la apariencia masculina y no usar la femenina hasta que nuestras hormonas se hayan normalizado.</p><p>- Es decir, vamos a tener una batalla feroz por los afectos de mi mamá…</p><p>- Y tu papá se va a volver loco…</p><p>- Entre los celos y sus propios instintos.</p><p>- Exacto, pero creo que tu madre es más que capaz de someterlo.</p><p>- Vamos por ellos, entonces.</p><p>.</p><p>Steph se había encerrado en el coche cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas lascivas de la gran mayoría de los hombres a su alrededor, no quería que Tony se pusiera más histérico de lo que ya iba a estar.</p><p>- Hola – le dijo Loki sentándose a su lado luego de tomar su apariencia femenina – debes tratar de calmarte, o vas a conseguir que tu esposo se olvide de todo rasgo civilizado de su persona y mate a tus admiradores.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que les sucede? – los señaló fuera del coche.</p><p>- Es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar cuando somos lo que somos – le dijo – generamos una hormona que obliga a los machos a “tratar de protegernos” en medio del campo de batalla, por mucho que seamos excelentes guerreros – suspiró – yo no las genero porque jamás he entrado en combate con mi apariencia femenina, tiendo a preferir ser hombre.</p><p>- Y yo he entrado en combate varias veces con esta apariencia.</p><p>- Si, lo que ha vuelto locos a los “machos” – dijo mirando a los hombres que prácticamente babeaban por ella sin encontrarla – y vas a tener que controlar a tu esposo.</p><p>- ¿Y no afectarán a Thor?</p><p>- No, porque mis hormonas lo tienen marcado, es difícil que un andrógeno ataque al hombre de otro de los suyos.  Además, eres la madre de Thor, eso hace una diferencia real, aunque igual será sobreprotector contigo, pero no querrá “tenerte” como los otros.</p><p>- Pero Tony se va a volver loco ¿verdad?</p><p>- El hombre ya está loco por ti – le dijo y vio como el rubio se subía al vehículo y este partía - ¿y tu padre?</p><p>- Decidió regresar a la torre en su armadura, creo que tomó a uno de los bots que atacó – les dijo – SHIELD ya comprobó que son los prototipos que Hammer intentó venderle hace un tiempo, pero que tienen graves fallos.</p><p>- Y Tony cree saber dónde está el fallo ¿verdad?</p><p>- Tendrás que preguntarle a él, es complicado saber qué encontró.</p><p>- Sea quién sea el que controla a esos bots, nos arruinó la noche – dijo molesta.</p><p>- Me pregunto qué van a decir en la prensa respecto de todo esto – dijo Thor apoyándose en el respaldo.</p><p>- Para lo que importan – dijo Steph suspirando.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, pero su mente parecía estar embotada, algo lo llamaba a volver a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, era como si un imán lo atrajera hacia ella.</p><p>- Señor, la señora lo espera en la sala, dice que le preparó algo de comer.</p><p>- Oh, dile que voy subiendo – dijo al fin dejando el análisis que hacía – sigue analizando este armatoste, sé que tiene algo extraño, pero con ella aquí, me temo que no puedo ni pensar.</p><p>- ¿Se siente mal, señor?</p><p>- No, es solo que estoy algo inquieto, me molesta que estas cosas hayan arruinado la gran noche de Steph – dijo acercándose al ascensor – aunque eso me deja tiempo de tener a mi mujer para mí – sonrió pensativo – ¿Qué fue de Dom y su novia?</p><p>- Se quedaron en el departamento del joven en el nivel inferior.</p><p>- Mm, entonces es mi momento de brillar – dijo divertido.</p><p>Los segundos que le tomaron llegar a su departamento le parecieron eternos, pero llegó cantando a la sala y se quedó de una pieza al ver a su esposa en ropa tan transparente y sexy.</p><p>- Espero que te guste mi sorpresa – le dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente.</p><p>- Espero que estés dispuesta a afrontar lo que quiero hacerte frente a tamaña sorpresa – le replicó divertido – iré a ponerme algo adecuado para quedar en tono contigo – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ya vuelvo.</p><p>- No tardes o se va a enfriar todo – lo amenazó.</p><p>- Ah, no te darás ni cuenta que estoy ausente – se rió y corrió a la habitación a desnudarse prácticamente, cogió su bata de seda, se la puso encima y corrió de regreso – aquí me tienes – le dijo abrazándola.</p><p>- Estás bastante loco – lo hizo soltarla y sentarse en el sofá – tengo algo que decirte antes, pero necesito que mantengas la calma.</p><p>- ¿Me vas a pedir el divorcio? – dijo fingiendo estar preocupado.</p><p>- Ay, por favor – se rió – no, es que la televisión ya está hablando de mi – sonrió y se sentó a su lado – creo que el destruir esos bots con las bandejas los volvió locos – le metió la mano dentro de la bata – hay muchos suspirando por mí, algunos han dado comentarios… muy explícitos.</p><p>- Eres mi mujer – dijo indignado.</p><p>- Tranquilo – le acarició el vientre – sólo tú puedes tenerme ¿sabes?</p><p>- Por eso no quería llevarte a esa fiestas, eres solo mía, no quiero compartirte.</p><p>- Loki dijo que era algo que les sucedía a los andrógenos cuando combatían con su apariencia femenina – le acarició el cuello con la nariz – levantamos el instinto de protección de los machos a nuestro alrededor.</p><p>- Mm, aun así no me gusta – le dijo acariciándole la espalda sobre la tela semitransparente – sólo que seré yo el único que te disfrute ¿verdad? – le dijo levantándole el rostro.</p><p>- Sabes que sólo soy tuya – lo besó en los labios.</p><p>- Me agrada eso – sonrió y la rodeó con ambos brazos – dime qué quieres, Steph.</p><p>- Hazme un nuevo hijo, Tony – le dijo frotándole un pezón – hazme sentir que soy la verdadera dueña de tu corazón.</p><p>- Lo que tú quieras, vida mía – dijo atrapándola contra el sillón acariciando su muslo con la diestra – lo que sea por hacerte feliz.</p><p>- Pruébamelo – le exigió.</p><p>.</p><p>Y el mundo realmente se había vuelto loco, la prensa había alabado la belleza y poder de la esposa de Tony Stark, y se daban un festín con los bots arruinados de Industrias Hammer, quien se defendía diciendo que Tony tenía la culpa, que los había interferido con algo, pero nadie le hacía caso, todo el mundo estaba intentando averiguar cosas de Stephany Stark, pero de ella no encontraban mucho, algunas fotos de aquí o de allá en eventos de la fundación Stark, rodeada siempre de niños y sus madres.</p><p>- Se han vuelto locos, Tony – le dijo Pepper – lamento no haberte escuchado, tu esposa es magnífica para las relaciones púbicas de la empresa.</p><p>- ¡Yo no quería compartirla con esos idiotas! – dijo molesto – ella es sólo mía.</p><p>- Y al parecer no encuentran mucho de ella, les intriga el misterio de su existencia – le mostró un reportaje – no han podido dar ni con su nombre de soltera.</p><p>- Ella se cambió el nombre aún antes de casarnos – se encogió de hombros – y no voy a hablar de ella con nadie.</p><p>- Rodey me dijo que tampoco la conocía, pero si mal no recuerdo ella estuvo involucrada en tu rescate en Afganistán – dijo pensativa – venía a tu lado cuando bajaron del avión ¿verdad?</p><p>- Dios, Steph luchó ese día – abrió enorme los ojos – Rodey dijo que los soldados habían estado un poco locos alrededor de ella ¿verdad, J?</p><p>- Dijo que habían estado muy alterados buscando a la guerrera que los había salvado de la explosión.</p><p>- No voy a permitir que ella siga entrenando con los agentes de SHIELD.</p><p>- Oh, vamos, Tony, no necesitas exagerar con tus celos – le dijo Pepper.</p><p>- No voy a dejar que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a mi chica.</p><p>- Eso ha de ser un sarcasmo ¿verdad?  Porque ella es más tranquila que una taza de leche, y no es precisamente una mujer que se deje dominar por nadie.</p><p>- Steph es mía – volvió a insistir.</p><p>Pepper movió la cabeza, realmente Tony se estaba poniendo mal con todo el revuelo que había causado la presencia de su esposa en la fiesta, había tenido que retenerlo para que no pidiera una orden de restricción para un montón de sus socios por alabar lo sensual de su mujer.</p><p>- Debes admitirlo, Tony, ese aire de peligro y misterio que ella proyecta es sumamente atractivo – le dijo sin pensar.</p><p>- Pepper, no me salgas ahora con eso de que te gusta mi mujer – dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos – lo que me faltaba – dijo al ver que se ruburizaba.</p><p>- Yo sólo señalo un hecho – se defendió ella – y después de lo que hice, creo que le tengo hasta miedo, ¡es una mujer formidable!</p><p>Tony suspiró, Pepper tenía razón, y posiblemente era el otro lado de Steph el que le estaba llamando la atención a la mujer, y era peligroso, ahora que lo pensaba, el lado masculino podía surgir en cualquier momento.</p><p>- Señor, han atacado el mausoleo del Capitán América – le dijo J – han acorralado al joven y a su novia y lo obligaron a usar sus poderes para salir de la trampa.</p><p>- ¿Tomaron imágenes de ellos?</p><p>- Desgraciadamente, sí, el joven usó el poder de su martillo para derribar a los drones y la señorita Luciene usó su magia para repelerlos de los civiles, debiendo cambiar de forma al entrar en combate.</p><p>- ¿Steph sabe de esto?</p><p>- Si, pero ella se encuentra en la mansión de Boston, llevó a los gemelos.</p><p>- ¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de esto?</p><p>- Al principio la policía, pero está por encima de sus estándares y hay varios agentes de SHIELD haciéndose cargo.</p><p>- ¿Por qué atacarían el mausoleo del Capitán? – dijo Pepper – se supone que el cuerpo que está allí es artificial, tú lo creaste ¿no?</p><p>- Pero el esqueleto en que está montado es de verdad – dijo.</p><p>- Una llamada del joven – le dijo J.</p><p>- Papá, esas cosas sólo eran un distractor, se han robado al Capitán América.</p><p>- Esto es horrible – dijo mirando las imágenes en pantalla – ¿y qué dicen en SHIELD?</p><p>- Fury está enviando a sus científicos a revisar todo.</p><p>- Ya veo, pero esos idiotas no van a encontrar nada.</p><p>- Lo mismo dijo Loki, dijo que este mausoleo era un recuerdo nada más.</p><p>- Mira, regresen a la torre y tráeme a los gemelos espías, de ser posible, hablaremos allá.</p><p>- Está bien, además, ya nos vieron como Thor y Loki.</p><p>- Parece que tu familia está llena de secretos extraños, Tony.</p><p>- Y eso que aún no surge el más peligroso – le dijo dejando la oficina.</p><p>.</p><p>Steph estaba de regreso en la torre con los gemelos, los que se veían un tanto alterados por haber tenido que enfrentar la avalancha de periodistas que tenían curiosidad porque el heredero de Industrias Stark se había presentado como un ser fantástico, que acusaban de ser mutante, pero que tenía la apariencia de un dios vikingo o algo así.</p><p>- No hay nada que decir – les dijo ella y caminó hacia los ascensores dejando que seguridad se hiciera cargo de ellos.</p><p>- ¿El hermano Dom es un mutante? – le dijo Pietro.</p><p>- No, él es un dios escandinavo llamado Thor – le dijo Wanda.</p><p>- En realidad, él y Loki son asgardianos – les dijo presionando el botón superior.</p><p>- ¿Qué es un asgardiano? – dijeron ambos.</p><p>- Un ser poderoso de otro mundo – le dijo – Luciene o Loki es un  príncipe de otro planeta, Asgard, el reino dorado eterno, él es bastante particular.</p><p>- Es ella – le dijo Pietro.</p><p>- Loki es un ser particular, puede ser hombre o mujer a su antojo, incluso puede tomar otras formas con su magia – le explicó – es lo que en su mundo llaman un andrógeno masculino, algo poco común.</p><p>- Guau, debe ser fantástico – dijo Wanda emocionada.</p><p>- ¿Y Dom?  Es tu hijo ¿Cómo va a ser de allá?</p><p>- Dom es el príncipe de Asgard conocido como Thor – la puerta se abrió y salieron a la sala – fue asesinado en una batalla y volvió a nacer aquí, pero cuando entra en contacto con Mjolnir recupera sus poderes sobre las tormentas y los rayos.</p><p>- O sea, nos adoptó una superfamilia, porque papá es Ironman.</p><p>- Llegaron – les dijo Loki con su apariencia masculina – hola.</p><p>- ¡Eres aún más lindo siendo varón! – dijeron los gemelos.</p><p>- ¿Y los demás?</p><p>- Tony llevó a los “gemelos espías” y a Thor al laboratorio, algo sobre el robo del falso cadáver del Capitán América que se robaron del mausoleo.</p><p>- Las mentiras tienen que regresarte de una manera o de otra, esta se había sostenido por demasiado tiempo.</p><p>- Señora, el jefe la quiere en el laboratorio.</p><p>- Bien, Loki, pedí comida y debe estar por llegar ¿te puedes hacer cargo? – le dijo la rubia – después les explicaré todo ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>- Puedes guardarlo en secreto – le dijo Pietro.</p><p>- Oh, no, a la familia no se le guardan secretos – le respondió y fue al laboratorio.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony miraba las pantallas de vigilancia buscando aquello que había causado el desastre en el mausoleo mientras Thor trataba de recordar todos los detalles del ataque en que había participado con Loki.</p><p>- Allí hay algo en el fondo – le dijo Steph deteniéndose a su lado – los drones atacaron el sector público, a los turistas, pero allá hay un grupo reducido de personas vestidas totalmente de negro.</p><p>- J, busca una toma más cercana a la tumba – la imagen cambió – tienes razón, rompieron la seguridad.</p><p>- No, según pudimos constatar, desactivaron las defensas con un código especial.</p><p>- Esos código sólo los tiene SHIELD – dijo Tony mirando a Clint.</p><p>- ¿Crees que alguien dentro de SHIELD se robó al Cap?</p><p>- Lo habrían hecho hace mucho – dijo la pelirroja.</p><p>- Natacha Romanoff, Stephany Stark – les presentó Thor.</p><p>- Tal vez estaban esperando el momento propicio para hacerlo – dijo Clint – hace unos días hubo una pequeña fuga de información desde nuestros sistemas, por lo que me dijo Phil, pero no parecían ser datos importantes.</p><p>- Pero ¿Por qué robarse el cuerpo del Cap si todo el mundo sabe que es sintético porque no se encontró casi nada de él en la Valkiria?</p><p>- Porque está montado sobre un esqueleto humano de verdad – le dijo Tony – no es algo que muchos recuerden, realmente, y dejamos que la prensa creyera que era una figura para honrar al héroe.</p><p>- Sea quien sea el que haya robado la información descubrió esto y cree que puede obtener material genético del Capitán América directamente de sus huesos – completó Steph – esto es horrible, Tony.</p><p>- ¿Es posible que obtengan el suero del supersoldado con eso?</p><p>- Es imposible que consigan nada del suero – dijo Tony mirando las pantallas.</p><p>- Pero dijiste que era un esqueleto de verdad – dijo Natacha.</p><p>- Por supuesto que sí, sólo que ese no es el verdadero esqueleto del Capitán América – le dijo volviéndose hacia ella – ese es el mayor secreto de los Stark, la verdadera localización del Capitán América.</p><p>- No podíamos arriesgarnos a que trataran de robarlo para clonarlo – le dijo Steph.</p><p>- ¿Y tú eres parte de ese secreto? – los agentes miraron a Thor.</p><p>- Yo no sé nada de todo esto – dijo un tanto dolido.</p><p>- Esto nos tienen que prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie fuera de nosotros – les dio Steph – los respeto mucho y son los únicos agentes de SHIELD en los que verdaderamente confiamos con Tony.</p><p>- Esto empezó cuando encontramos a la Valkiria en el Ártico, y es un secreto de tres personas – les dijo Tony – además, lo hicimos para proteger a Dom.</p><p>- ¿Tengo algo que ver con todo esto?</p><p>- ¿Pueden prometer guardar este secreto, Natacha, Clint?</p><p>- Si – dijo Clint muy seguro – será divertido saber algo que Fury no sabe.</p><p>- Bien – dijo Natacha algo dudosa.</p><p>- El Capitán América, en realidad nunca estuvo muerto – dijo Tony finalmente luego de un tenso silencio – pero no estaba en disposición de regresar a la vida y ser juguete de cualquier general sin escrúpulos, lo habrían mandado a Irak en la guerra del Golfo Pérsico, o cualquier otra cosa que se les hubiera ocurrido.</p><p>- Así que se le sacó de la vista de todos y ha vivido todo este tiempo en el anonimato con relativa calma – dijo Steph – claro que ellos no van a poder decir que el cuerpo es falso porque tendrían que admitir que fueron ellos los que lo robaron.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está el verdadero Capitán América? – dijo Clint.</p><p>- Ni te lo imaginas, hombre pájaro – dijo Tony divertido.</p><p>- ¿Y qué pasaría si sale a la luz que el cuerpo es falso?</p><p>- Nada, simplemente diremos  que, luego de los homenajes, se dejó una réplica y que fue enterrado en otro lugar con el fin de evitar que fuese profanado.</p><p>- ¿Y el Capitán estaría de acuerdo con eso? ¿No habría que informarle, al menos? – dijo Clint un tanto confuso.</p><p>Tony y Steph se miraron y ella se acercó a él.</p><p>- Clint, lo tienes ante tus ojos – le dijo divertida y por primera vez en muchos años tomó su apariencia masculina – yo soy Steve Rogers.</p><p>- ¿Mi mamá es el Capitán América? – dijo Thor asombrado.</p><p>- ¿Cómo es eso posible?</p><p>- Es un andrógeno, por lo que nos dijo Loki, es hombre y mujer a la vez.</p><p>- Loki también lo es, por eso puede pasar de su apariencia masculina a la femenina con facilidad, pero es, al mismo tiempo, un cambia formas natural – les dijo Thor – con razón eres tan buena en combate.</p><p>- Diablos, los Stark tienen una manera de ocultar las cosas increíble – dijo Clint mirando a Steve frente a él – Coulson se moriría si supiera que el Capitán América se ha sentado a comer con él en innumerables ocasiones.</p><p>- Pero ustedes no le van a contar de mí – dijo recobrando su apariencia femenina</p><p>- Me tomarían por loco – asintió el arquero.</p><p>- Sería nuestra palabra sobre algo que no podríamos probar – dijo Natacha – y a Fury le daría un ataque saber que siempre estuvo a su alcance el súper soldado y no lo pudo descubrir.</p><p>- Esperemos que no pase nada – dijo Steph – lo único que quiero es una vida tranquila.</p><p>.</p><p>La base subterránea estaba en silencio mientras los científicos intentaban penetrar las gruesas capas de polímero sintético con las que Tony Stark había reconstruido el cuerpo del Capitán América hasta encontrar el hueso que esperaban contuviera la mayor cantidad de material genético del hombre.</p><p>- Hay algo raro – dijo otro de los investigadores – hay secciones que no tienen hueso – mostró en el escáner – incluso las vértebras fueron separadas para darle mayor altura – siguió el moviendo el aparato – las osamentas fueron modificadas para darle mayor densidad ósea…</p><p>- Lo que significa…</p><p>- Que no vale la pena seguir investigando en este cuerpo, no es el verdadero Capitán América – le aseguró – tal como el escudo que estaba con él no era de vibranio.</p><p>- Malditos Stark, siempre con un paso por delante.</p><p>- Howard Stark fue demasiado astuto, y el hijo se debe estar riendo de nosotros en este momento, porque él fue el que lo construyó.</p><p>- Von Strucker ¿Qué posibilidad tenemos de…?</p><p>- Los Stark viajaron a Londres luego de la expedición – dijo el hombre con marcado acento alemán – allí Tony Stark desembarcó con un hombre rubio y regresó casi seis horas más tarde con una mujer, según mis informes ¿y si el hombre hubiese sido el Capitán América?</p><p>- ¿Y que los Stark le mintieron a Estados Unidos?</p><p>- Después de todo, nosotros sabemos que el suero ayuda a un hombre a sobrevivir en el hielo.</p><p>- Tienes razón, usaremos al Soldado de Invierno para sacarlo de vuelta.</p><p>.</p><p>Hammer y sus drones habían sido un dolor de cabeza para Tony, especialmente porque esta insistía que los había hackeado para robar su tecnología y Tony había estado a punto de gritarle que su tecnología era un millón de veces mejor.</p><p>Y tener a los gemelos y a Loki en casa había sido un auténtico tormento, ya que el asgardiano era demasiado “bromista” y le gustaba causar estragos entre los despistados guardias de seguridad, los que habían terminado pintados de diversos colores debido a éste y su intento de enseñarle a Wanda a manipular la realidad.</p><p>Y Pietro, el chico estaba fascinado con eso de entrenar con Dom y Steph en su forma masculina – daba las gracias que hubiese decidido usar esa forma en los entrenamientos después de la explicación de Loki – los que había destruido el gimnasio ya en tres ocasiones.</p><p>- Va a tener que hacerlo más resistente, rompieron la pared oeste de nuevo – le dijo JARVIS divertido.</p><p>- Tengo una pandilla de trogloditas.</p><p>- El señor Loki los ha llamado “potenciales einsenjar” – le recordó.</p><p>- Oh, no quiero tener nada con la academia de guerreros asgardianos.</p><p>- Los agentes Barton y Romanoff piden subir – le informó.</p><p>- Diles que tienen acceso sólo si traen buenas noticias.</p><p>- La señorita y el señor Loki acaban de teñir a la señorita Potts de color magenta y desaparecieron del edificio. – le informó y Tony casi podía escuchar su risa – viene entrando furiosa.</p><p>- Dile a Steph que la necesito – gimió.</p><p>- La señora se está bañando.</p><p>- Sólo sabes dar malas noticias – le reclamó.</p><p>- Ah, el coronel Rodhas acaba de aterrizar en el helipuerto – completó.</p><p>Tony apretó los labios y decidió subir a la sala común, al menos allí se podría servir un trago mientras trataba de sobrevivir a la tortura.</p><p>.</p><p>Clint se dejó caer en el comodísimo sillón de cuero de la “sala común” mientras se tomaba una gaseosa esperando al dueño de casa.</p><p>- Vamos, Tacha, estás muy nerviosa con la información que traemos.</p><p>- Es que es terrible, yo pensaba que el Soldado de Invierno era un arma de la KGB y ahora resulta que está siendo usado por un grupo terrorista.</p><p>- ¿Soldado de invierno? – dijo Thor caminando hacia ellos - ¿no fue el mismo que te atacó hace años en Turquía y mató a un ingeniero a través de ti?</p><p>- Si, ese mismo.  Creía que cuando cayó la KGB lo habían liberado, pero ahora está con otros terroristas.</p><p>- Les dije que no tenían autorización si traían malas noticias.</p><p>- ¿Qué ha pasado? – les saludó Steph luego de abrazar a Tony por la espalda.</p><p>- Creo que los que se robaron el cuerpo del mausoleo saben del secreto – les dijo Natacha – por lo mismo se lo dejaron de sebo al general Ross, porque dudo que el hombre sea lo bastante astuto para armar una estratagema así, cuyos científicos descubrieron que el polímero había sido perforado y que ese no era el esqueleto del Capitán América, que no coincidía con los estándares del que se sabía que sí lo era – movió la cabeza – está acusando a SHIELD de robarse al verdadero y usarlo para “otros fines”.</p><p>- Solo que Fury le respondió que si fuera cierto, tendría al menos un clon del Capitán América entre sus hombres – se rió Clint – pero que sus científicos y él respetaban al héroe de América y lo dejaban descansar en paz en su glorioso recuerdo, con lo que Coulson estuvo entusiastamente de acuerdo.</p><p>- Ese es un fanboy del Cap en toda su regla – dijo Dom divertido.</p><p>- El problema no es Ross, se puede decir que se cambió el cuerpo de lugar y sólo Howard Stark sabría dónde encontrarlo, porque se habría llevado el secreto a la tumba – señaló Natacha – pero esos terroristas publicaron algo, aunque la foto es muy difusa – les entregó un sobre – es de hace algo más de 20 años, cualquiera podría asegurar que este hombre de aquí es Tony Stark, pero el rubio que está a su lado ¿Quién es?  No se le ve bien la cara, pero dicen que podría ser el verdadero Capitán América.</p><p>- Es de cuando bajamos en Londres – Dijo Tony – pero se supone que nadie sabía que estábamos allí.</p><p>- ¿Y tu amiga, esa que me encubrió en un principio?</p><p>- Truddy murió de SIDA hace 10 años y ni supimos – le dijo este – no sé qué sería de sus asistentes, pero dudo que ellas pudieran decir mucho de tu transformación, después de todo, ellas no saben cómo te ves ahora.</p><p>- Si, pero ellas sabían que yo era la novia de Tony Stark, Truddy lo estuvo comentando todo el rato mientras me enseñaba a maquillarme, a usar el corsé y me ponía las extensiones del cabello.</p><p>- Tendrían que sospechar que el Capitán América camina con apariencia femenina – le dijo Natacha – y dudo que te hayan seguido, debe ser una coincidencia esa imagen, y reconstruir los hechos sin ustedes será casi imposible.</p><p>- El problema aquí es que ellos deben creer que el Cap desembarcó en Inglaterra y se quedó allá, y podrían atacar en Londres.</p><p>- Sería un poco idiota – dijo Steph – podría haber tomado una nueva identidad y haberme borrado del mapa después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>- Y este es el soldado de invierno – le entregó otra foto, más reciente.</p><p>- No puede ser – dijo la rubia asombrada.</p><p>- ¿Lo conoces?</p><p>- Pues claro que lo conozco, es… es… Bucky.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta del ascensor los hizo voltearse sobresaltados.</p><p>- Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma – dijo un hombre moreno que acompañaba a Pepper pintada totalmente de magenta.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, Virginia?</p><p>- ¡Su hija y la novia de tu hijo me hicieron una de sus travesuras!</p><p>- Esos dos no se miden – dijo Dom divertido y puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer – lo siento, es que aún están un tanto molestas porque la prensa dice que ú fuiste amante de mi papá bajo la nariz de mi madre – la liberó del hechizo.</p><p>- Nunca he tenido nada con Tony – dijo ella aún molesta.</p><p>- La prensa sigue buscando algo que nos separe, dicen que si yo me divorcio de Tony seré la mujer más cotizada del planeta, como si yo fuera a dejar a Tony por cualquier idiota.</p><p>- Vaya, así que la guerrera que volvió loca a mi tropa en Afganistán era tu esposa – dijo el militar reconociéndola – con razón no querías presentarla.</p><p>- James Rodhas, ella es Stepany Stark – le dijo – y sí, soy muy celoso de mi mujer, no la comparto con nadie.</p><p>- Ni con los hijos – le dijo Dom riendo – ¿algo de beber?</p><p>- Oh, no, gracias, invité a Pepper a cenar, así que ahora tengo una cita – sonrió – de todas maneras, Tony, soy tu amigo desde el MIT y nunca me has hablado de tu esposa, sólo que te casaste y tenías un hijo… - de repente algo conectó – Dios, Tony, ¿no me dirás que es la misma chica que te salvó de la intoxicación después de la fiesta de la fraternidad?</p><p>- ¡Cállate, Rodey! – miró a Steph.</p><p>- Ah, vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo al respecto – le dijo y miró a Pepper – vamos y te contaré uno de los más oscuros secretos de Tony.</p><p>- Demonios, me había olvidado que Rodey conocía parte de esa historia.</p><p> Steph no le estaba prestando atención, en realidad seguía mirando la fotografía ¿Cómo era posible que Bucky siguiera vivo después de caer del tren en Austria?</p><p>Desde la distancia escuchó al moreno y a la rubia despedirse, pero siguió pensativa, aquí había algo extraño.</p><p>- ¿Cielo? – le dijo Tony tomando sus manos.</p><p>- El suero del super soldado – dijo finalmente – ahora entiendo porque los tenían en Azzano – vio que lo miraban – el regimiento 177, al que pertenecía Bucky, fue llevado a uno de los laboratorios de HYDRA en ese lugar, cuando yo llegué los estaban torturando, él repetía una y otra vez su nombre, rango y número de placa – les explicó – nunca averiguamos por qué, sólo que HYDRA estaba preparándose para adueñarse del mundo.  Su líder, Redskull, tenía una variante del suero, pero no era tan efectivo como el mío.</p><p>- Y tú crees que pudieron ponerlo en tu amigo – dijo Tony preocupado.</p><p>- ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a una caída de mil metros desde un tren en movimiento?</p><p>- Y seguir tan joven, cuando debe tener como cien años – dijo Nat.</p><p>- No es a causa del suero – dijo Tony pensativo – Steph ha envejecido, hermosa, sí, pero lo ha hecho, pero mientras estuvo en el hielo, siguió igual, creo que lo mantienen criogenizado mientras no está activo, por eso se le ha visto esporádicamente en el tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Es posible que sea una célula de HYDRA?</p><p>- El agente que mató al profesor Erskine me dijo algo: “por cada cabeza que cortes, surgirán dos” – dijo Steph mirando la imagen de su amigo – y yo corté una cuando Redskull cayó, aunque Loki cree que posiblemente el cubo lo haya mandado  lejos y no esté muerto realmente.</p><p>- Esto es problemático, pero no podemos involucrar a SHIELD – dijo Nat – puede que sea cierto que alguien de allí robase los datos, no podemos entregarles al verdadero Capitán América.</p><p>.</p><p>Dos atentados, muchos muertos en Gran Bretaña, pero ni luces del Capitán América, eso frustraba mucho a HYDRA, y eso que el Soldado de Invierno había aparecido sin su habitual máscara para que el mundo lo viera.</p><p>- Ni la televisión llama su atención – dijo uno de los jefes.</p><p>- Creo que debemos tomar otro enfoque – dijo uno de los científicos – no hemos querido hacer notar quienes somos, la facción americana no quiere que se sepa que seguimos vivos después de tanto tiempo, así que ellos nos toman por simples terroristas, por ello es que el Capitán no nos presta atención.</p><p>- Es porque no están haciendo las cosas en grande – les dijo una voz femenina apareciendo en medio de un humo negro.</p><p>Los hombres se voltearon a verla, era hermosa, de piel muy pálida, largos cabellos negros y ojos muy, muy verdes, ojos que hablaban de muerte.</p><p>- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer, señora?</p><p>- Soy Hela, la diosa de la muerte – les dijo ella – y ese hombre se me ha escapado de las manos en dos ocasiones, debió morir en el experimento, su alma era mía; luego debió morir en esa nave, pero algo lo salvó y quedó congelado en el hielo, y ahora estorba en cobrarme otra vida – dijo y proyectó un aura tan fría que los cuatro hombres presentes se congelaron – debes atacar a donde les duele, a su familia directa.</p><p>- Rogers no tenía familia viva – dijo Von Strucker.</p><p>- Él se hizo de una familia por otros lados – sonrió maliciosa proyectando una imagen – ella pronto será mía, pero podemos hacerla sufrir mientras tanto ¿no creen?</p><p>- Margaret Carter – sonrió el alemán – sí, con ella en peligro, él saldrá – se volvió hacia los científicos – regresemos a América, nos esperan en Washington.</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La verdad del heredero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hay secretos que surgen del pasado, unoi que pesa bastante, en especial cuando Loki vuelve a tener visiones...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La verdad del heredero</p><p>Steph estaba sentada esperando noticias sobre la salud de su suegra cuando vio las noticias, el hospital de veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial había sido atacado y se reportaban varios médicos heridos.</p><p>“Los guardias del hospital señalan que atacaron la unidad geriátrica del hospital en donde se encontraba internada Peggy Carter, la que, gracias a una gran casualidad, había sido sacada del lugar por uno de sus sobrinos” – dijo la periodista.</p><p>- ¿Y a qué se debería el ataque?</p><p>- Bueno, ella fue la “novia” del Capitán América, se especula que los perpetradores estarían relacionados con los que se robaron en cadáver falso del mausoleo – dijo otro periodista especulativamente.</p><p>- ¿Qué crees que estaban buscando?</p><p>- Bueno, ya sabemos que el cadáver era falso, que posiblemente Howard Stark temió que alguien quisiera profanar al Capitán y lo trasladó a otro lugar para su descanso – prosiguió – es posible que ellos crean que ella sabe dónde está o tiene alguna idea de dónde podría estar.</p><p>- Los  Stark tienen muchos secretos – asintió el animador – El difunto Howard se llevó a la tumba el secreto del Capitán, Tony se escondía a una esposa de lo más formidable y un hijo que tiene poderes fantásticos ¿Qué más nos ocultan?</p><p>Steph se quedó pensativa, estos tipos estaban bastante cerca, pero, al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de la verdad</p><p>- Señora Stark – le dijo una enfermera y ella la miró, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran con su apellido de casada – el doctor la está esperando hace un rato.</p><p>- Ah, ok – suspiró poniéndose de pie siguiendo a la mujer – es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así, la señora Stark siempre ha sido María.</p><p>- Así que usted es la famosa Stephany Stark – dijo un hombre alto que a ella no le gustó para nada – soy cardiólogo y me llamo Stephen Strange – se presentó – las imágenes de televisión no le hacen justicia.</p><p>- A mi esposo no le gusta que me coqueteen – le dijo molesta.</p><p>- Lo siento, con una mujer tan bella, es difícil no intentarlo – se disculpó.</p><p>- Bueno, doctor Strange, sé que usted atiende a María…</p><p>- Bueno, las noticias sobre su salud no son muy alentadoras – le señaló un asiento en la oficina – al parecer sufrió muchos percances en su juventud…</p><p>- Howard no era precisamente una blanca paloma – admitió.</p><p>- Y a lo largo de los años ha tenido una que otra afección cardiaca de peso – la miró y ella asintió – usted lo sabía ¿verdad?</p><p>- Sabía que se sentía mal, pero nunca me escuchó cuando le dije que viera un médico, decía que si vivir junto a Howard no la mató, eto no lo conseguiría.</p><p>- No podemos hacer mucho ahora – le dijo – tiene un  soplo al corazón que cualquier día de estos se la puede llevar, puede ser doloroso o llevársela en el sueño, lo máximo que podemos darle es unos meses.</p><p>- Entiendo – dijo pensativa mirando sus manos – el problema será explicarle todo esto a Tony – suspiró – se va a volver loco, la adopción de los gemelos, el matrimonio de Dom, el nuevo embarazo… - murmuró – de todas maneras tendré que controlarlo.</p><p>El médico se quedó en silencio pensando en la fortaleza que esa mujer proyectaba, pero había algo allí que no le cuadraba ¿Qué escondía?</p><p>- Gracias por su sinceridad, doctor, me haré cargo de la familia.</p><p>- Estoy seguro que usted será un buen pilar para ellos.</p><p>- No me queda de otra – suspiró antes de salir de la oficina.</p><p>- ¡Señora Stark, Señora Stark! – la llamó una voz femenina y se volteó sólo porque la conocía – menos mal que la encuentro.</p><p>- May Parker – la saludó asombrada – ¿le pasó algo malo a Peter?</p><p>- Entre sí y no – le dijo cansada – no es de salud lo que tiene, pero ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?</p><p>- Claro – la guió al estacionamiento – tengo que hablar con Tony sobre los resultados de la salud de María, así que creo que una de las oficinas de Industrias Stark sería un buen lugar – le explicó mientras entraban al coche – Happy – le dijo al chofer – ¿sabes si Tony aún está con el consejo?</p><p>- Fue una locura llegar allí – le dijo – pero sí, estaba allí cuando vine con usted.</p><p>- JARVIS – dijo presionando un botón – ¿Qué pasa en Industrias Stark?</p><p>- Los periodistas andan como locos después de lo del hospital, creen que el señor Stark tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó, o está ocultando información – hubo un silencio en la línea – han estado molestando al joven Dom y a la señorita Luciene con lo mismo, aunque él de verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>- ¿Hay periodistas aún?</p><p>- Ya no, al parecer andan buscando cosas en el museo de Washington.</p><p>- Hay vía expedita – le dijo Happy estacionándose junto a la acera.</p><p>Steph le agradeció y guió a May a las oficinas del primer piso.</p><p>- Señora, el jefe dijo que si lo podía esperar, que apenas terminara la reunión iría con usted – le dijo la recepcionista.</p><p>- De acuerdo – le dijo y cerró la puerta de la oficina – ahora sí, May, dígame cuál es el problema de Peter.</p><p>- Por años mi difunto hermano nos ocultó la situación de su familia – suspiró incómoda – yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba casado hasta que una mañana nos dejó a Ben y a mí al pequeño Peter.  Nos dijo que no tenía a nadie más que se hiciera cargo de él, así que nos quedamos con él – la miró a la cara – pero hace unos días nos llegó una carta de un abogado que dice que la familia de su esposa exige la entrega del niño, para que se críe junto con su hermano.</p><p>- ¿No sabían del otro niño?</p><p>- No, Peter dice no saber nada al respecto, pero ciertamente llegó demasiado pequeño como para que lo recuerde – dijo angustiada – si el padre no quiso dejarlo con sus suegros ¿Cómo lo voy a decepcionar así?  Confió en nosotros, pero yo no tengo respaldo alguno para conservarlo.</p><p>- Investiguemos un poco primero ¿tienes los datos de esa familia aquí? – le dijo y ella le entregó la carta – JARVIS, necesito tu ayuda en esto.</p><p>- Como ordene – dijo y comenzó a procesar los datos solicitados y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ellas – la familia de la que hablamos es bastante poderosa, según los datos ellos les quitaron a los esposos Parker al pequeño Tobey Parker cuando tenía cinco años, según esto, el pequeño Peter no había nacido aún, pero ellos pudieron ocultarlo.  Los esposos murieron en un extraño accidente de tránsito, según testigos le dispararon a las ruedas del coche y si bien hubo investigación, los antecedentes del caso desaparecieron y se sobreseyó – se quedó en silencio – puedo agregar un dato más a todo esto.</p><p>- ¿Qué sería, J?</p><p>- La familia de la difunta señora Parker viene de una larga línea de traficantes de armas y mafiosos italianos, incluso uno de los miembros de esa familia, que es un congresista, está siendo investigado por sus vínculos con ella y otros actos de corrupción.</p><p>- ¿Cómo les voy a entregar a Peter a una familia así?</p><p>- Buscaremos una fórmula con nuestros abogados – le dijo Steph – será complicado, pero dudo que puedan ir contra los Stark, que hemos apadrinado a este niño, como a tantos otros, para que tengan un futuro mejor.</p><p>- Si, pero ellos son familia directa y yo no tengo respaldo financiero…</p><p>- Peter y tú me tienen a mí, así que no te angusties, salvaremos a Peter, aunque también siento pena por el otro chico.</p><p>- Tiene 15 años, ya debe estar acostumbrado a esa vida – le dijo ella.</p><p>- Lamentable – suspiró y se quedaron en silencio.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki estaba sentado frente a Wanda y a Pietro intentando hacer una proyección mental de Asgard cuando volvió a verlo:</p><p>“<em>Asgard tendrá una nueva reina – decía la mujer vestida de una manera tan parecida a la suya, su piel tan blanca y sus malignos ojos verdes, mientras caminaba directamente hacia Thor.</em></p><p>
  <em>- No serás nunca reina mientras yo viva – le dijo este, desafiante, con su cuerpo cubierto de rayos y electricidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No seas idiota, pequeño hermano, yo siempre debí ser la única heredera – se lanzó contra él y le atenazó el cuello – yo soy la diosa de la muerte, tu vida debió haber sido segada muchas veces en el pasado, pero ahora no habrá quien me detenga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Suelta a mi hijo, bruja! – gritó un hombre vestido totalmente de azul, con una estrella blanca en el pecho lanzándole un escudo que la golpeó en el costado obligándola a soltarlo.</em>
</p><p><em>- Tu también vas a morir, tu alma ha sido reclamada ya dos veces en el pasado, pero ya no tendrás más tiempo – le dijo furiosa y levantó del suelo una lanza que atravesó  a ambos hombres…</em>”.</p><p>- ¡No! – gritó cayendo en el suelo ante los asombrados ojos de los gemelos.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo la chica asustada viendo cómo se desvanecían las imágenes en el aire – ese era Thor ¿verdad? Pero ¿los demás?</p><p>- Una visión, eso fue – dijo angustiado – otra vez buscan la muerte de Thor – trató de respirar profundo para calmarse – los detalles son importantes.</p><p>- El lugar era extraño, era como un palacio antiguo – dijo Pietro.</p><p>- ¿Lo vieron? – los miró y recordó que estaba intentando proyectar sus recuerdos de Asgard.</p><p>- Fue como si estuviésemos allí – le dijo Wanda.</p><p>- JARVIS ¿pudiste captar la imagen? – dijo preocupado.</p><p>- Por supuesto, puedo proyectarla, si lo desea.</p><p>- ¿Sabes dónde anda Thor?</p><p>- Supuestamente se encuentra en SHIELD, pero tiene su starkphone apagado.</p><p>- ¿Y Steph? – cerró los ojos, odiaba las visiones, su madre le había dicho que tenían que cumplirse, aunque su visión era un tanto fatalista, a su parecer.</p><p>- La señora viene en camino con el señor – le dijo – acaban de subir en el ascensor.</p><p>- Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie – intentaré comunicarme de otra forma con Thor – dijo e inició una proyección astral.</p><p>.</p><p>Dom estaba duchándose después del arduo entrenamiento en SIELD cuando vio que algo aparecía entre el vapor del agua.</p><p>- ¡Tranquilo! – le dijo Loki al verlo alerta – sabes que soy sólo una proyección.</p><p>- No te conocía esa faceta de mirón – le dijo divertido luego de cerciorarse que estaban solos – no estés tan ansioso, termino, me visto y estaré en casa.</p><p>- Necesito que vengas de forma urgente.</p><p>- Mm, así que verme desnudo te excita – le dijo divertido.</p><p>- No seas idiota, no esperaba verte así – se cruzó de brazos – y puedo tenerte así en cualquier momento, es sólo….  Sí, lo sé – le respondió a alguien más – mira, estaba practicando con Wanda cuando tuve una visión, quiero que la veas junto con tu madre, no me ha gustado nada.</p><p>- Oh, vamos, debe haber sido…</p><p>- Thor, la última vez que tuve un presagio de estos te moriste, así que tienes que venirte sin demora – desapareció.</p><p>El rubio suspiró cansado, claro que recordaba esa mañana, había estado tan feliz de poder dirigir como general su propio comando aesir que no quiso escuchar las advertencias de Loki, ahora recordaba la cara maligna del soldado que lo atravesó con la lanza en el pecho, con tanta malicia en sus ojos que debían ser azules y no verdes como pudo ver antes de su último aliento, dejando escapar dolorosamente el último aliento con el nombre de su amado.</p><p>- Loki – suspiró y se apresuró a vestirse para regresar a la Torre.</p><p>- Dominic – lo detuvo el agente Sitwell y el rubio se volvió molesto hacia él, le fastidiaba casi tanto como Rumlow – el comandante Fury te quiere en su oficina.</p><p>- Maldición – dijo molesto y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la oficina.</p><p>- No pareces muy contento – se burló.</p><p>- Luciene me está esperando en casa – le dijo fastidiado – que sabes tú de un amado que te espere – le dijo y subió al ascensor, dejando al otro hombre sin respuesta – son un fastidio – entró en la oficina y el moreno le señaló la silla.</p><p>- Tu padre y tú están siendo citados a declarar al capitolio por el hecho que el cuerpo del Capitán América no haya sido el verdadero.</p><p>- Pues el abuelo hizo bien al ser  tan paranoico con su amigo o vaya a saber qué harían con él – suspiró – e insisto, yo no sé nada, estaba recién nacido.</p><p>- Y tu padre dice que no sabe nada, porque estaba acomodándolos a ustedes en la mansión cuando eso pasó, que el usó el esqueleto que le dieron.</p><p>- Yo me pregunto si no sería el abuelo el engañado – Fury lo miro intrigado – venga, ellos viajaron del ártico a Londres mientras los restos del Capitán viajaban a Nueva York en el otro barco – dijo pensativo y tuvo una iluminación – allí fue que mis padres se reencontraron, y ellos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que el otro barco ¿No debieron haber llegado horas antes que nosotros?  Algo pudo haber pasado allí.</p><p>- No hay nadie de esa nave con vida – le dijo.</p><p>- Bueno, es una posibilidad tan cierta como el abuelo haya cambiado el cuerpo para evitar que lo profanaran ¿no? – le dijo poniéndose de pie – me esperan en casa, supongo que tendremos una notificación oficial sobre la entrevista en el capitolio ¿verdad?</p><p>- Eres tan molesto como tu padre – le dijo – vete.</p><p>Thor suspiró y salió rápidamente de las instalaciones de SHIELD, no quería encontrarse con nadie más antes de ir a tranquilizar a Loki.</p><p>.</p><p>Wanda miraba a Loki que se paseaba angustiado dando vueltas por la sala, su gemelo había ido a la cocina a buscar de comer mientras sus padres conversaban del otro lado de la sala acerca de otro problema que no alcanzaba a captar.</p><p>- El joven Dom viene subiendo – les dijo JARVIS.</p><p>- Esto es malo – dijo Loki viendo como su magia pasaba de verde a azul y todo comenzaba a congelarse a su alrededor.</p><p>- Debes controlar tu magia, Loki – le dijo Dom entrando en la helada habitación abrazando al moreno – no ha pasado nada, estoy aquí – le susurró besándole la sien – tranquilo ¿sí? – lo acunó contra sí.</p><p>- En 20 años no había tenido una visión, menos pensar en proyectarla fuera de mi mente – le dijo señalando a Wanda y a Pietro que volvía a la sala – hasta JARVIS fue capaz de capturarla.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – dijo Tony intrigado – J, proyéctala.</p><p>En la imagen se podía ver el pasillo vacío de un castillo estilo medieval, totalmente cubierto de oro, amplios ventanales que mostraban un reino hermoso, pero silencioso.  Al avanzar, se veía lo que debía ser el salón del trono, en medio estaba sentado Thor, vistiendo una armadura dorada y en su diestra estaba el báculo de mando de Odín, lo que lo señalaba como rey de Asgard.</p><p>Un poco más allá apareció, desde una densa nube de humo negro, una mujer delgada, vestida totalmente de verde, con el cabello negro y unos fríos y duros ojos verdes, reclamando ser la reina de Asgard, atacando al rubio, quien no podía defenderse de su ataque sorpresivo.</p><p>Desde uno de los costados del trono surgió otro hombre rubio, vestido de azul, con una estrella blanca en el pecho, lanzando con fuerza un escudo, haciendo que lo soltara al tiempo que la mujer retrocedía, pero ella sonreía malvada y los atravesaba a ambos con una lanza construida por los mismos ladrillos del piso, riendo mientras una niebla negra los rodeaba.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no tiene audio? – dijo Pietro – nosotros los escuchamos hablar.</p><p>- Porque la visión no entrega sonido, sino imágenes a la máquina – dijo Loki – ella dijo que era la nueva reina y llamó a Thor pequeño hermano, pero que yo sepa él no tiene hermanos, no en Asgard.</p><p>- También dijo que era la diosa de la muerte – dijo Wanda – y dijo que ambos debieron morir antes ¿quién es el otro hombre?</p><p>- El Capitán América – le dijo Pietro – recuerdo haberlo visto en el museo.</p><p>- Pero él le dijo a ella que soltara a su hijo – dijo Wanda.</p><p>- Al parecer estábamos en el castillo de Asgard – interrumpió Thor abrazando a Loki que había ocultado su rostro en su pecho al verlo atravesado nuevamente – pero, para que yo llegase a ser rey, Odín debería o estar muerto o dejarme el trono primero ¿no?</p><p>- Hace años que Odín insiste en dejar el trono – dijo Loki, recuperando un poco el aplomo – yo lo contuve aduciendo que no podía pensar siquiera en casarme de nuevo, menos cuando me querían casar con una princesa Vanir – se estremeció.</p><p>- Y tendría que estar en Asgard – dijo Steph pensativa, sin recordar que no les había dicho a los gemelos de su secreto.</p><p>- ¿No se supone que el Capitán América está muerto? – dijo Pietro.</p><p>- Es que el Capitán América nunca estuvo muerto, en realidad – dijo Wanda – por eso lo andan buscando esos tipos locos.</p><p>- Tal vez debiéramos atrapar a uno – dijo Loki pensativo – no hablará, pero puedo obtener sus recuerdos con sólo tocarlo.</p><p>- Los Agentes Barton y Romanoff vienen subiendo.</p><p>- Fury me dijo que quieren que declaremos en el Pentágono – dijo Thor mirando a Tony – le dije que había otra posibilidad de que alguien más se hubiera robado el esqueleto del Capitán América.</p><p>- Mm, la genialidad puede ser contagiosa – dijo divertido.</p><p>- ¡Ah, los Stark en pleno! – dijo Clint sonriendo  pero de inmediato cambió a una cara más seria – vamos a tener problemas – les advirtió.</p><p>- Supongo que ya saben que los quieren en el Capitolio – dijo la pelirroja luego de saludarlos – pero el interrogatorio será dirigido por Thunderbolt Ross, está seguro que los Stark le han mentido al mundo respecto de lo que encontraron en la Valkiria, está exigiéndole a SHIELD que entregue los restos de la nave.</p><p>- Fury afirma que no los tiene – agregó Clint – y no miente.</p><p>- Realmente, no sé de eso – dijo Tony pensativo – como le dije a Fury yo no me metí en nada del desembarco del cuerpo, yo estaba con mi familia instalándolos en la mansión en Boston.</p><p>- Después de Londres, nunca más hablamos de nada respecto de la expedición con Howard – dijo Steph – no recuerdo siquiera que la hayan levantado del hielo, y tengo una memoria que todo lo guarda.</p><p>- Mm, esto es extraño, Ross insiste que no está la nave.</p><p>- Quizá desapareció luego que la dejamos.</p><p>- O alguien más la robo – dijo Thor pensativo – por lo que me dijo Fury, no hay nadie vivo de esa expedición, y no ha sido tanto tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Crees que los eliminaron para que no supieran nada?</p><p>- Es una posibilidad, como lo es también que siga allí, enterrada en el hielo – dijo Loki pensativo y se volvió hacia Steph – dices que todo se graba en tu memoria ¿crees poder ubicar el lugar exacto en un mapa?</p><p>- Claro, sólo que las ubicaciones en ese lugar puede ser variable por el cambio climático – le dijo – Jarvis, necesito que proyectes un mapa del ártico con las siguientes coordenadas – le dio los datos – este es el punto – señaló.</p><p>- Puede haber una pequeña variante, creo que fue lo que me permitió localizar la nave en el pasado – dijo Tony – J, necesito que muevas las variables climáticas de los últimos 20 años antes de poner el satélite en posición para localizar la nave.</p><p>- ¿Y para qué haces eso? – dijo Clint sin comprender.</p><p>- Howard buscó infructuosamente al Capitán América por 50 años por no pensar en ellas, y se mantuvo siempre cerca del cuadrante donde encontraron el cubo cósmico – le explicó – las corrientes marinas pudieron mover el lugar donde uno y otro terminaron, así que seguí eso y las grandes tormentas que pudieran alterar el paisaje, así fue como encontramos la nave, porque inicialmente era solo un cubo de hielo que se convirtió en glaciar y luego en parte del casquete polar.</p><p>- La nave se movió 50 kilómetros al noroeste de la ubicación que diera la señora – le dijo la IA – aún se encuentra en el hielo en el ártico.</p><p>- Bien, armaremos nuestra defensa con esto – dijo Steph.</p><p>- Y dejaremos a Ross y a sus investigadores como idiotas – se rio Tony.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se había quedado lejos de las candilejas del caso “Capitán América” en el capitolio, estaba bastante preocupado por Thor, ya lo había perdido una vez y no quería que esta fuera la definitiva, y menos si la madre humana de este estaba involucrada en el tema. Por ello se había quedado con los gemelos y Peter Parker, quien estaba en la Torre luego que sus “abuelos” se lo quisieran llevar a la fuerza de la casa de su tía.</p><p>- Tú y el doctor Dom están en los libros de historia – le dijo el niño mostrándole las imágenes de los dioses nórdicos – Odín ¿es así?</p><p>- Mm, sí, es bastante aproximado – lo miró un segundo y luego sonrió – eres un chico muy inteligente ¿sabías? – tomó el libro – pero lo que dicen de nosotros es bastante lejano de lo que somos en verdad – le mostró a Thor – desde que lo conozco que es todo, menos un dios mesurado.</p><p>- ¿Quiénes lo acompañan? – dijo Wanda mirando el libro.</p><p>- Esa es Sif, la diosa de la guerra y definitivamente nunca ha sido ni será su esposa – dijo molesto – ella es Friga, la esposa de Odín ciertamente; este se supone que soy yo, vaya, el señor de la astucia – miró el texto – nunca he tenido hijos, que infamia – lo dejó caer sobre la mesa – nunca he tenido nada con Sigyn, la aprendiz de mi madre – miró el libro y la vio – esta es ¿Hela?</p><p>- Dice que es la diosa de la muerte, la encargada de dar acceso a los muertos al Valhala o al Hell – leyó Pietro – y que no le gusta estar en Asgard.</p><p>- No sé nada de ella, pero si no está en Asgard no debe ser precisamente por lo que dice el libro – se paseó pensativo – pero el profesor Selvig conocía otros mitos sobre nosotros – le acarició el cabello al castaño y se enderezó – JARVIS, ¿cómo puedo encontrar al profesor Erick Selvig?</p><p>- Lo buscaré por usted – accedió y luego respondió – en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo una investigación en Londres con la Dra. Foster – Loki se quedó en silencio – no sabía que la conocía.</p><p>- ¿A Jane Foster? – dijo preocupado.</p><p>- Fue novia del joven Dom cuando eran niños.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijo molesto – este tipo, nunca va a dejar de ser lo que es.</p><p>- El libro dice que Thor tuvo 50 hijos con muchas mujeres – dijo Wanda.</p><p>- Y que yo tuve cinco, tres de ellos animales – dijo molesto – por favor, si esos tres son anteriores a mi existencia siquiera.</p><p>- Hay noticias desde el Capitolio – dijo JARVIS interrumpiendo – lo han presentado en cámara, hay una foto del señor Tony Stark conversando con su padre en Londres junto con un hombre bastante más alto que ellos y bastante desarrollado, el que especulan sería el Capitán América.</p><p>- Eso significa que alguien los estaba siguiendo – dijo Loki pensativo – pero ¿Por qué aparece ahora esa imagen?</p><p>- El señor Stark ha aducido que la imagen es dudosa, ni a Howard Stark ni al otro hombre se le ve el rostro, la imagen no fue tomada con la mejor de las cámaras, debe tenerse en cuenta que es de hace 20 años, y que si no  es concluyente no puede ni se debe usar en su contra.</p><p>- ¿Qué más han tratado?</p><p>- Lo del escudo del Capitán, tampoco estaba en el mausoleo, y el joven Dom ha pedido que investiguen lo que de verdad saben, es decir ¿era el verdadero cuerpo que entregó su padre hace 20 años?  Porque algún sello de los Stark tendría, aún si Howard Stark lo hubiese cambiado – se escuchó un ruido – y han pedido algo bastante malo, una prueba de ADN para el joven Dom.</p><p>- ¿Qué han respondido ellos?</p><p>- La señora Steph se ha puesto furiosa con el general Ross y le ha arrojado una respuesta: “<em>Usted está insinuando que Dom no es hijo de Tony ¿verdad?  Que yo soy una cualquiera que le enganchó un hijo a uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, pero quiero que tenga esto en cuenta, que una vez que los resultados demuestren que está equivocado, usted, a través de una cadena nacional, le va a pedir disculpas públicamente a mi esposo y a mi hijo por insinuar que Stephany Stark es una… cualquiera</em>” – escucharon la voz de la rubia – se retiró del salón llevándose consigo a ambos.</p><p>- Ella da miedo – dijo Peter.</p><p>- ¿Por qué se les ocurrió decir que el hermano Dom no es hijo de papá Tony?</p><p>- Ellos deben estar muy molestos – dijo Loki – ¿crees poder comunicarte con ellos?</p><p>- Los pondré en la línea – dijo y se escuchó el marcado y la respuesta.</p><p>- Dom Stark al habla – contestó de malas.</p><p>- No seas tan agresivo, rubio mío, solo soy yo – le dijo Loki – ya escuchamos parte de los alegatos, supongo que la molestia no es conmigo.</p><p>- Loki, te necesito a mi lado, tú si sabrías como trapear el suelo con este…</p><p>- Lo sé, lo sé – sonrió – pero alguien debía quedarse aquí con los niños, y creo haber descubierto algo sobre la mujer en mi visión, se llamaría Hela, la diosa del inframundo, aunque nunca he oído hablar de ella, el libro la menciona como hija de Odín y una diosa llamada Helldris.</p><p>- ¿La esposa anterior a mi madre? – dijo el rubio – esto es grave, ella era aesir, mi madre es vanir, la haría una reina más legítima que yo.</p><p>- Debemos hablar con Odín, mientras intentaré averiguar que sabe el profesor Selvig de Hela y su leyenda en la Tierra.</p><p>- ¿Conoces a Erick Selvig? – dijo casi sin voz.</p><p>- Si, y también a tu ex, la doctora Foster – lo escuchó contener el aliento – espero que no le hayas dado alas, o me conformaré con el hijo que espero y a ti te castraré de tal manera que ni tus hechizos de fertilidad te ayudarán a que se te levante otra vez – le dijo molesto.</p><p>- ¿Sabes que los niños están escuchándote? – le dijo preocupado.</p><p>- Lo que hace más válida mi amenaza – le colgó – bendito Thor.</p><p>- Eres una esposa muy celosa – le dijo Pietro divertido.</p><p>.</p><p>Diez días más tarde, la mañana en que los resultados del ADN de Dominic Stark iban a ser divulgados, un grupo de terroristas atacó la sede de las Naciones Unidas, lo que obligó a SHIELD a actuar con varios de sus grupos, incluyendo a Thor entre los encargados de liberar a los rehenes, entre los que se contaba el príncipe de Wankanda.</p><p>- El tipo que inició el ataque tiene un brazo de metal – le dijo uno de los guardias del edificio mientras el rubio lo sacaba de las instalaciones – el príncipe T’Challa luchó con fuerza contra él, pero parece que lo noqueó, están allá abajo todavía – le señaló el destrozo que ambos hombres habían causado.</p><p>- De acuerdo, intentaré atraparlo – le dijo y se lanzó en pos de ellos.</p><p>Loki apareció a su lado entre los escombros y le puso la mano en el hombro.</p><p>- Cacé a uno, no sabía mucho de la misión, pero sí que no querían que tus datos aparecieran públicamente, han querido crear un señuelo para cambiarlos con el fin de enfrentar a tus padres humanos – le explicó – no saben lo que conseguí, pero nadie le va a sacar más, se suicidó el muy cobarde.</p><p>- ¿Ves el tipo que está allá? – Loki lo miró – es el Soldado de Invierno, el amigo de mamá, pero es bastante extraño, creo que habla un idioma diferente.</p><p>- Intentemos acorralarlo, si consigo poner mi mano en su frente, obtendremos algunos de sus secretos – le dijo y usó un hechizo glamour que los hizo invisibles al ojo humano – vamos.</p><p>Thor se acercó lentamente por la derecha y lo atacó con un rayo, haciendo que T’Challa retrocediera un poco. Lanzó un segundo y lo hizo retroceder a donde Loki lo esperaba.</p><p>- Te tengo – le dijo poniendo la mano en su frente por varios segundos antes de ser rechazado por un golpe – Uhg – se quejó – pega fuerte.</p><p>- Aquí hay dos personas más – dijo T’Challa sin verlos, pero se lanzó al ataque.</p><p>- No, retrocede, deja que Loki se haga cargo – le dijo Thor lanzando un nuevo rayo que lo hizo trastabillar y retroceder.</p><p>Loki sonrió a medias, hizo caer el hechizo que los ocultaba e hizo una pared de hielo que atrapó al soldado.</p><p>- Tienes todos tus secretos bajo llave, pero no será tan difícil entrar si te tengo congelado – le dijo y volvió a poner su mano sobre su frente.</p><p>No fue mucho el tiempo de contacto cuando una explosión y una cortina de humo los separó del soldado de invierno.  Cuando ella se despejó, el hielo había sido destruido y el hombre no estaba.</p><p>- ¡Loki! – corrió su pareja en su auxilio al verlo desplomado lejos del lugar del ataque – hermano ¿estás bien? – le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza – no deberías arriesgarte así, mucho menos en tu estado – lo apoyó contra su pecho – al menos conseguiste la información ¿verdad?</p><p>- Debemos salir de Midgar, ellos nos han descubierto – le dijo antes de desmayarse.</p><p>- Te llevaré de regreso a casa, tranquilo – lo levantó y vio que el otro príncipe lo seguía preocupado – lo siento, debo llevarlo de regreso, al parecer han abandonado la idea de los rehenes.</p><p>- Te querían aquí para llamar la atención del Capitán América – le dijo el moreno – ellos creen que eres hijo del Capitán América o que eres un clon de él, al menos eso pude escuchar que decían.</p><p>- Eso es una idiotez, las pruebas de ADN muestran que soy hijo de Tony y Stephany Stark – le aseguró – los vejetes del consejo de Industrias Stark insistieron hace años en lo mismo, cuando mi padre asumió como CEO de la empresa tras la muerte del abuelo, por eso mi madre estaba tan enojada.</p><p>- Dom – dijo una mujer rubia preocupada – ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>- Huyeron, agente 13, pero hirieron a Luciene – lo acercó a su pecho – debo irme, supongo que Sitwell estará feliz de hacerse cargo de todo.</p><p>- Los STRIKERS solo causaron estragos – se quejó la mujer mientras el rubio se alejada rápidamente del lugar, tomando su martillo y volando de regreso a la torre.</p><p>T’Challa lo miró preocupado ¿Quién diablos era el hijo de Tony Stark?</p><p>.</p><p>Cuando Loki recobró la consciencia estaba acostado sobre su cama mientras una atenta Steph le ponía un paño frío sobre la frente y le aplicaba hielo en lo que debía ser un horrible hematoma en su pómulo derecho.</p><p>- Pronto sanará – le dijo pero se dejó hacer, era como cuando Friga lo curaba cuando niño – gracias.</p><p>- Mi mejor amigo te hizo esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer – suspiró – además, eres el esposo de mi hijo, no puedo sino cuidarte ¿no crees?</p><p>- A tu mejor amigo le lavaron la mente con mucha tortura – le dijo - pero no pudieron eliminar todo, es como si estuviera encasillado y protegido bajo llave, sigue allí esperando que la caja fuerte sea reventada.</p><p>- Me gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero Tony no me dejaría entrar en combate ni con mi figura masculina, menos ahora que sabe que estoy embarazada, se volvería loco si algo me pasara – suspiró – y tengo que pensar en los otros niños.</p><p>- Debemos irnos a Asgard, ellos saben que el Capitán América está vivo – le dijo – el soldado escuchó la conversación mientras estaba congelado, pude ver esto en su cabeza – proyectó una imagen – son de tu pasado ¿verdad?</p><p>- HYDRA – dijo preocupada – es más grave de lo que pensaba.</p><p>- Y otra cosa, están recibiendo ayuda de alguien externo, parece que es una mujer, él escuchó su voz, pero no la vio – se quedó pensativo – yo la escuché, la había escuchado antes, podría jurarlo – se puso la mano en la boca y abrió enorme los ojos – es ella, Hela.</p><p>- ¿Está ayudando a HYDRA?  Pero ¿por qué lo haría?</p><p>- Quiere tu vida y la de Thor – le recordó – y si ella en verdad es hija de Odín, como dicen las leyendas escandinavas, es la hermana mayor de Thor, debería ser la verdadera heredera de Asgard.</p><p>- Si lo es, debe de haber un motivo por el cual Odín no la ha dejado serlo.</p><p>- Odín y sus secretos – dijo Loki – tendremos que hablar con él.</p><p>- No creo que Tony acceda a ir tan fácilmente, no después que Thor le dijo que tu padre había expresado la gran admiración que sentía por mí y lo hermosa que debía de ser, cosa que él le confirmó, incluso le mostró una fotografía mía – movió la cabeza – me temo que Dom no entiende de delicadeza, porque al parecer hasta tu madre se enojó con él.</p><p>- No cambia, siempre le gustó presumir que su madre era la mujer más hermosa de los nueve reinos – dijo divertido – y tú te pareces mucho a Friga, ambas son mujeres formidables.</p><p>Un ruido las hizo mirar hacia la puerta.</p><p>- Tenemos un nuevo problema, papá lo está manejando con los abogados abajo – les dijo Thor – incluso Fury se ha mezclado en todo esto, porque Ross insiste en que debo someterme a “otros análisis” diferentes a los del ADN, insisten en que soy mutante ¿Cómo les digo que soy extraterrestre? Ni modo que me crean.</p><p>- Señores – dijo JARVIS – el señor Stark les solicita si se pueden reunir todos en el salón de juntas, incluida la señorita Luciene, si ya despertó, que el comandante Fury quiere hablar con todos.</p><p>- Dile que ya vamos para allá – dijo Steph dejando libre a Loki que cambió su apariencia a la femenina – ¿sabes que quiere?</p><p>- No, pero el señor parece bastante molesto al respecto.</p><p>Los tres bajaron al salón, pensativos.</p><p>.</p><p>Nick Fury no era un hombre de muchas palabras, así que esperaba no tener que explicar muchas cosas frente a los Stark, en especial por dejar dos agentes con ellos para vigilarlos.</p><p>- No me opongo a que me dejes a los gemelos espías aquí – le dijo Tony mirando a Clint y a Natacha – pero ¿Por qué debemos dejar la torre?</p><p>- Es bastante sencillo, esos tipos, según los informes que tenemos, creen que tu hijo mayor es un clon modificado del Capitán América, y le han vendido la idea a Ross, por eso insiste tanto en que le hagan exámenes a Dom o Thor, o como quieras llamarlo – le explicó – lo otro es que ello puede perjudicar el caso de adopción de los hermanos Maximoff, a quienes quieren sacar del país  y llevarlos a un laboratorio, en especial a la chica.</p><p>- Y lo mismo nos pasa con la familia mafiosa de Peter ¿no? – dijo Steph pensativa – deberíamos ir a un lugar de seguridad, ellos volverán a atacar si realmente son HYDRA, como me dijo Luciene.</p><p>- ¿HYDRA? – dijo Tony asombrado.</p><p>- Pero esa organización desapareció junto con el Capitán América.</p><p>- No, creo que ha sobrevivido entre las sombras, que han sido más astutos que el pasado sin hacer notar que siguen allí, manipulando la historia y a la gente – suspiró – debieron haber aprendido algo de la segunda guerra ¿no?</p><p>- Si, tienes razón – dijo Tony pensativo – pero ¿A dónde vamos que no nos encuentren?  Además, deberemos llevar a todos los niños, cualquiera de ellos podría convertirse en un potencial rehén para ellos.</p><p>- Tenemos muchos lugares de seguridad en SHIELD – les dijo Fury pensativo – pero en cualquiera de ellos existe un peligro, sé que tengo un topo dentro, y mientras no sepamos quién es, lo mejor es no usarlos.</p><p>- Yo tengo un buen lugar, no podrán alcanzarnos allí – dijo Loki pensativa acariciando el brazo de Thor – siempre que Tony no se oponga.</p><p>- ¿Dónde?</p><p>- Asgard, ellos saben que venimos de allá, pero no pueden llegar.</p><p>- Alguien debería abrirles paso a través del bifrost – asintió Thor – si, creo que es un buen lugar, allá estaremos lejos del alcance de todo mientras las cosas se calman un poco por acá…</p><p>- ¿Y Odín no pretenderá levantarme a mi esposa? – dijo Tony celoso.</p><p>- Madre no lo dejaría – dijo Loki divertido.</p><p>- Bien, salgan en cuanto puedan, antes que a alguien se le ocurra darles una orden de arraigo o de arresto domiciliario – les dijo Fury – yo no entregaré información, pero creo que deben ausentarse al menos 10 días.</p><p>- A los chicos no les va a gustar faltar tanto a la escuela – dijo Loki con sarcasmo – yo iré por ellos, mientras, ustedes hagan los arreglos del viaje – se puso de pie – le pediremos a Heimdall que nos lleve.</p><p>- Barton y Romanoff van con ustedes.</p><p>- Está bien – dijo Steph sin mirar a Tony – ellos son parte de la familia ahora.</p><p>- ¿Nos van a adoptar? – dio Clint divertido.</p><p>- ¡Estoy lleno de hermanos! – gimió Dom divertido.</p><p>- Dios, me voy a poner viejo antes de tiempo, tengo demasiados hijos grandes – dijo Tony en tono dramático.</p><p>.</p><p>Realmente ninguno de los chicos hizo el menor drama con eso de faltar al colegio al menos dos semanas, en especial Peter.  Loki le revolvió el cabello y se quedó de una pieza.</p><p>- ¿Quién es ese chico? – le dijo tomándole el rostro – Flash ¿verdad? Y te ha estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>- Bueno, suele burlarse mucho de mí – dijo tímidamente.</p><p>- ¿Lo saben tus maestros?</p><p>- La maestra lo sabe, pero nunca ha hecho nada para detenerlo – lo miró preocupado – pero no le vayas a decir nada a tía May, ella…</p><p>- Esto lo arreglaremos antes de irnos – le dijo Steph – si hay algo que odio, son los matones – le acarició el cabello – soy tu madre adoptiva, y como tal voy a cuidarte.</p><p>- Pero, mamá, van a decir que soy un cobarde.</p><p>- Cobarde es quedarse callado, los matones no se detienen si alguien no los frena, y, a veces pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño o llevar a la muerte a los que acosan – suspiró – y tu maestra es una idiota, debería tratar de protegerte.</p><p>- A ella le gusta el papá de Flash – le dijo – es policía.</p><p>- Ni que fuera bombero – le dijo ella – vamos, no haré nada por ahora, pero a la primera oportunidad que se dé los voy a poner en su lugar, no porque el padre es policía ese chiquillo va a hacer lo que quiera, es como si alguno de ustedes abusaran de otros chicos por ser parte de la familia Stark, no se lo permití a Dom, menos se los voy a admitir.</p><p>- Pero Dom podía darle un golpe eléctrico a cualquiera – le dijo Loki.</p><p>- Por lo mismo, si hacía algo malo, tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos – le dijo – si es hijo de un hombre poderoso, debe mostrar que es mejor que eso, que vale por si mismo y no por otros.</p><p>- Si, tienes razón, él vale por quién es y no por ser hijo de quién es hijo.</p><p>- ¡Estamos listos! – gritó Thor por los altoparlantes.</p><p>- Ya vamos, ya vamos – le respondió Loki ayudando a Peter a ponerse su mochila – los gemelos ya están arriba ¿verdad?</p><p>- Si, faltan sólo ustedes tres.</p><p>Steph puso la mano en la cabeza del castaño y subieron en el ascensor, cambiando a su forma masculina ante los asombrados ojos de Peter.</p><p>- ¿También tienes magia? – le dijo sorprendido – eres como Loki.</p><p>- Un poco – le sonrió – sólo la familia me ve así estando en la Tierra ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Salieron del ascensor y los gemelos lo miraron con la misma cara que Peter.</p><p>- Si, les explicaremos luego, debemos irnos antes que se den cuenta – les dijo Steve poniéndose de pie junto a Tony.</p><p>- Con razón sabían que ese no era el Capitán América – dijo Pietro cerrando el círculo enlazando sus dedos con los de su hermana.</p><p>- ¡Heimdall, estamos listos! – dijo Thor y una luz multicolor los envolvió a todos.</p><p>.</p><p>El barón Von Strucker se paseaba molesto, Pierce era un inútil.</p><p>- Fury se nos salió de control, al parecer los Stark dejaron en secreto Estados Unidos – le dijo su agente – no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde están, no los envió a ningún lugar de SHIELD.</p><p>- No voy a gastar recursos de HYDRA sin tener la certeza de que el daño que hacemos está causando el resultado esperado – dijo fastidiado.</p><p>- Lo último que se supo de los Stark es que Fury los visitó y que una luz cubrió el edificio y no se supo más de ellos – informó.</p><p>- Ellos se trasladaron a Asgard – les dijo la Mujer apareciendo en una niebla negra – ya no están en este planeta.</p><p>- No podemos llegar hasta allá para atraparlos.</p><p>- Ustedes no, pero puedo llevar a uno de sus agentes – dijo ella divertida – y arruinarles la fiesta en Asgard.</p><p>- ¿Y qué agente nos solicitas?</p><p>- Al soldado de invierno, me parece una forma interesante de atraer a la presa a una trampa, los traeré de regreso a ambos – dijo maliciosa, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones sobre los tres hombres…</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Asgard, la ciudad eterna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algo sucede a espaldas del rey, alguien sigue en las sombras buscando aquello que ya no le pertence, que recuperará a costa de lo que sea, sin importar lo que se pierde...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter tiene 6 años, los gemelos 10, y Clint y Natacha son sólo algunos años mayores que Thor.<br/>Ah, Asgard es tal como se ve en las películas de Thor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y decir que Asgard era un lugar impresionante era quedarse corto, al menos eso le parecía a Steve mientras los guiaban por las calles de la ciudad hacia el castillo, le picaban las manos por hacer un dibujo del lugar.</p><p>- Lady Friga nos envió a buscarlos – le dijo una mujer morena – pero nunca esperamos que viniera tanta gente ¿cuánta familia tienes en Midgar, Thor?</p><p>- Bueno, la familia ha crecido en poco tiempo – le sonrió  divertido.</p><p>- Y crecerá más – le dijo Loki fastidiado ¿Por qué la tenían que mandar a ella de entre todos los amigos de Thor.</p><p>- Lady Friga dijo que tu madre humana era rubia, pero veo a dos pelirrojas.</p><p>- Ni te creerías quien es mi madre – dijo tratando de no reírse mientras el otro rubio del grupo se encogía de hombros – cosas raras pasan en Midgar ¿sabías?</p><p>Steve alzó las cejas antes de volverse hacia la mujer.</p><p>- Creo que mi hijo no nos ha presentado formalmente – le dijo y el aludido rubio se rio al ver la cara extrañada de la mujer.</p><p>- Oh, vamos, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Padre de todo – le dijo – por favor.</p><p>- Está bien, como quieras, aunque no es de caballeros hacer eso con una dama.</p><p>- Oh, vamos, a Sif le molesta que la traten con deferencia por ser mujer – dijo Loki.</p><p>- No estoy haciendo diferencias – le replicó – nunca he pensado que Natacha sea menos que cualquier otro solo por ser mujer, recuerda lo que soy.</p><p>- Ustedes se llevan muy bien – dijo ella mirando a uno y a otro.</p><p>- Ya lo entenderás, querida – le dijo Loki y entraron en el castillo, los guiaron al salón del trono y tuvieron que esperar un momento – Odín no suele hacer esperar a los invitados – dijo extrañado.</p><p>- Oh, es que aparecieron de sorpresa las princesas de Alfeim – les dijo una mujer rubia apareciendo junto a ellos.</p><p>- ¡Madre! – le sonrió Thor abrazándola – te dije que traería a mi familia humana – los señaló – dos de ellos son mis padres, los niños son mis hermanos adoptivos y los otros son amigos del trabajo, que también adoptaron como hermanos.</p><p>- Dijiste que traías a tu otra mamá – dijo ella mirando a todos.</p><p>- No tienes que ponerte celosa – le dijo él viendo que les daban acceso al salón – padre, estamos de regreso – dijo haciendo aspavientos – mi familia.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está esa madre de la que tanto te enorgulleces?</p><p>- Deja, te los presento – dijo riéndose en silencio viendo que Loki apenas se contenía en la travesura – primero, él es mi padre, Anthony Stark, aunque prefiere que lo llamen Tony, o Ironman si prefieren – el castaño sonrió – ellos son Wanda y Pietro, hace poco que los adoptaron, ella tiene magia y él tiene súper velocidad – los abrazó – este enano es nuestra arañita, Peter Parker, en proceso de adopción, por eso aún no tiene el apellido – lo levantó al verlo molesto  y luego se volvió a la pelirroja mayor – ella es Natacha Romanoff, la araña mayor, Black widow – le hizo un gesto divertido – él es nuestro arquero y pájaro residente, Clint Barton, Hawkeye– el otro rubio estuvo a poco de hacerle un gesto obsceno pero se contuvo – y al final, el asombroso Capitán América, Steve Rogers ¿o debo llamarte Stephany Stark? – casi se rio al ver la cara de asombro de sus padres al ver como cambiaba de forma frente a ellos a mujer y luego volvía a ser hombre – sí, es como Loki – se empezó a reír al ver la cara de su amiga.</p><p>- ¿Un andrógeno en Midgard? – dijo Friga comprendiendo al fin.</p><p>- Creo que es cosa de Iggdrassil – le dijo Loki todavía divertido – aunque él usa más su apariencia femenina en Midgard, nació siendo varón – le explicó – y sus cualidades de andrógeno despertaron mucho más tarde.  No es tan como yo, que puedo convertirme en lo que quiera, él sólo puede pasar de hombre a mujer y viceversa.</p><p>- Así que Iggdrassil escogió a alguien que pudiera lidiar con el poder de Thor – dijo Odín pensativo – debo decir que el árbol sabe elegir…</p><p>- Es mía ¿sabe? – le dijo Tony molesto y celoso.</p><p>- Oh, no pretendo quitárselo, practicamos la monogamia…</p><p>- Pero no la fidelidad – dijo Friga entre dientes pero divertida al ver como su esposo se ruborizaba – pero tampoco es que yo lo vaya dejar – le tendió la mano al rubio viendo que este la tomaba con afecto – es extraño compartir con otro el haber traído a la vida al mismo hijo.</p><p>- Sí, es bastante extraño – admitió – he estado cubierto tanto tiempo con el hechizo que me da la apariencia de mujer, que me es un tanto complicado volver a ser hombre, pese a que nací con esta apariencia, así como de a poco he comenzado a descubrir la magia que me protege.</p><p>- Y eres un chico hermoso – le sonrió ella y vio a Tony tensarse – y tu esposo ha aceptado ambas partes de ti.</p><p>- He amado a Steve antes de que el hechizo apareciera sobre él – le dijo – lo amé con esa apariencia y con la femenina también, aunque sí me costó aceptar que tenía esa faceta oculta – suspiró – pero le amo igual.</p><p>- Y ahora se van a poner cursis – se quejó Clint divertido.</p><p>- Ya, ya – le dijo Natacha divertida también – creo que me va a dar diabetes.</p><p>Los asgardianos los miraron extrañados y ellos estallaron en risas.</p><p>- Es una enfermedad por exceso de azúcar en la sangre – dijo Loki y se volvió hacia sus amigos – los llevaré a sus habitaciones y luego les mostraré el palacio – tomó de la mano a Peter y salieron del salón – procuren no separarse, aquí es bastante fácil perderse, no quisiera tener que montar un destacamento de rescate.</p><p>- Si, bueno, no fue mi culpa que el príncipe Alberic se separa de mi cuando lo llevaba al comedor – le dijo Thor divertido mientras caminaban por los dorados pasillos del castillo mientras abrazaba a los gemelos – además, dijo que sabría llegara cualquier lado con sólo sus instintos – se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- Claro, después que te dijo que yo le gustaba – le dijo Loki divertido.</p><p>- Yo nunca he tenido nada contra tus pretendientes, no podrían contra mí.</p><p>- Por favor, siempre tan petulante – le dijo Loki.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no, si es un chico tan guapo como su padre? – intervino Tony – claro que mi beachboy no puede contra mí, pero yo soy un caso diferente ¿no?</p><p>- Tony, creo que tu ego está allá arriba – le dijo Steve riendo mientras apuntaba a los altísimos techos abovedados.</p><p>- Los Stark están locos – se quejó Clint.</p><p>- Pronto tendrás oficialmente el apellido, así que no digas nada – le dijo Tony riendo – verás que esta locura es contagiosa.</p><p>- No me hagas arrepentirme – le dijo en el mismo tono.</p><p>- Realmente, prefiero a tu familia humana – le dijo Loki a Thor que se puso a su lado – son bastante divertidos.</p><p>- Oh, y eso que apenas has visto nada – le sonrió pasando un brazo por su espalda – me alegro que te gusten.</p><p>- ¡No empiecen ustedes también! – reclamaron los menores.</p><p>- Lo apuñalaré para que me suelte – dijo el moreno divertido – hemos llegado, este es el sector de los príncipes de Asgard – los guardias abrieron las puertas y entraron – Thor y yo lo habitamos desde hace unos ¿mil años? – el rubio asintió – en esa época aparentaría tener unos once o doce años, Thor como quince, padre nos sacó del otro sector del castillo porque éramos “demasiado bulliciosos” para el consejo – sonrió al recordar.</p><p>- Tienes razón, estábamos practicando un hechizo sobre una de las armaduras de la torre, pero las piezas salieron desperdigadas por todos lados y produjeron tal estruendo que pensaron que estaba provocando una tormenta – se rió Thor – fue tal el ruido que tuvimos que huir al bosque para que no nos atraparan.</p><p>- Si mamá no hubiese frenado a padre, de seguro el castigo habría sido más que el terminar confinados al otro lado del castillo – suspiró.</p><p>- Bueno, eso fue porque interrumpimos un consejo en que estaban los cuatro grandes reyes – dijo Thor sonriendo todavía – era cierto que el hechizo lo habías creado tú, pero yo lo había encontrado entre los libros de mi madre y fui quien lo llevó al centro el salón por puro fastidiar a mi tío Almec.  ¡Le hubiesen visto la cara cuando, al sentarse, saltó por los aires impulsado por un rayo!</p><p>- Padre estaba furioso con los dos y nos tuvo castigados separados por casi cien años – le recordó Loki – a mí me envió a Alfeim a estudiar magia diciendo: “deberías tratar de meter un poco de sensatez en la cabeza de tu hermano” – dijo molesto – y yo le recordé que las Normas habían dicho que yo era el dios de las travesuras y el engaño, no la consciencia de mi hermano.</p><p>- A mí me envió a la academia de guerra de Vanaheim, diciendo que allí me bajarían los humos, porque sería un aspirante más y no el príncipe de Asgard.</p><p>- Seguro tendrán muchas historias para contarles a sus hijos – les dijo Steve cansado – y tendrán tiempo de contarnos sus travesuras, pero ahora necesito descansar o voltearé el estómago.</p><p>Loki los guió por cada habitación y les mostró el baño.</p><p>- Yo debo volver con el consejo, soy el secretario personal de padre de todo, y estado bastante tiempo ausente y supongo que habrá mucho con lo que ponerse al día, así que ustedes pueden instalarse.</p><p>- Yo iré a visitar la academia einsenjar – le dijo Thor – creo que haré de guía para mi familia, no te preocupes tanto, nos veremos para la cena – le dio un beso y Loki se marchó moviendo la cabeza – pobre, creo que se preocupa demasiado, estando yo de regreso, al menos algo podré hacer ¿no?</p><p>- ¿No crees que debiéramos preguntarle a tu padre sobre la mujer en la visión de Loki? – le dijo Natacha preocupada.</p><p>- No mientras estén las princesas de Alfeim aquí – le respondió – no creo que sea bueno que otros reinos sepan de su capacidad de ver visiones, a madre la hicieron sufrir bastante con ellas antes de casarse con mi padre.</p><p>- ¿No les parecerá extraño que hayas traído a tantos humanos contigo?</p><p>- Posiblemente, pero son invitados de padre de todo y poco pueden hacer al respecto, en especial si están relacionados con mi regreso.</p><p>- ¡Oh, dios mío! – exclamó Clint entrando en una de las habitaciones – yo quiero probar esa cama – dijo saltando en ella – ¡guau!</p><p>- Si quieren descansar, podemos esperar para ir a la academia – ofreció.</p><p>- ¿Qué hacen en esa academia? – dijo Natacha desde otra puerta.</p><p>- Bueno, los niños aprenden del uso de la espada, el escudo, las lanzas o las flechas, depende un poco de la destreza que muestren los aprendices – le dijo – una vez superada esa etapa, de dedican al fortalecimiento de los músculos y a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sea cual sea la especialidad que hayan practicado – apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Peter – tú podrías entrar de aspirante ¿sabes?</p><p>- ¿Dijiste que tienen arqueros? – dijo Clint desde su puerta.</p><p>- Sí, mi gente tiene todo tipo de guerreros, y, aunque los Alfeim son los especialistas en ese tipo de guerreros, son los mejores de los nueve reinos.</p><p>- Eso habría que verlo – dijo divertido.</p><p>- Bueno, también hay poderosas guerreras, aunque supongo que Mamá y Nat las superarían fácilmente – sonrió.</p><p>- Creo que podemos visitarla más tarde – dijo Steve – acomodémonos y podemos comenzar tu guía turística.</p><p>.</p><p>La academia era un hervidero de niños que se agolpó a ver al príncipe Thor entrenando con uno de los aspirantes mayores, quien duró muy poco en combate, para su desgracia.</p><p>- Te falta agilidad – le dijo Steve que se había puesto un traje de combate – miras demasiado hacia la base y dejas demasiadas aperturas.</p><p>- ¿Acaso crees poder luchar contra un einsenjar, humano? – le dijo Sif molesta.</p><p>- ¿Crees que por ser humano soy inferior a ti? – la desafió señalando la plataforma – intenta derribarme – dijo saltando sobre la barda.</p><p>Sif lo miró molesta y lo imitó.</p><p>Thor volvió con los demás y se quedó de pie junto a Tony.</p><p>- Sif está metida en un lío – sonrió divertido mirando a los rivales – es fuerte, pero mamá la va a hacer sufrir antes de derrotarla.</p><p>- ¿Mamá? – repitió un hombre rubio a su lado.</p><p>- Frandal, que gusto verte amigo mío – lo saludó Thor con un fuerte apretón de manos – sí, él es mi mamá, es un andrógeno, como Loki – sonrió – él es mi papá, Tony Stark – lo presentó – y no le coquetees a Natacha ¿quieres? Ella es muy peligrosa – señaló a la pelirroja – y menos a mi hermana pequeña ¿entiendes?</p><p>- ¿Me estás acusando de profanador de cunas? – se hizo el ofendido.</p><p>- Si, te gustan todas las mujeres – lo regañó.</p><p>- Veamos cómo le va a tu amiga con Steve – dijo Tony.</p><p>Steve miró a la morena que lo miraba molesta, le lanzó un golpe, pero giró en torno a su brazo y la lanzó al suelo con el impulso de su ataque.</p><p>- Ops, la está midiendo – dijo Thor divertido – él tiene una mente táctica – le explicó al otro rubio al ver como saltaba en el aire evitando que lo golpeara en el pecho con el pie - ¡Vamos, mamá, muéstrale lo tuyo!</p><p>- Él no me va a ganar – dijo Sif molesta.</p><p>Steve sonrió y comenzó a lanzar golpes que a duras penas evitaba la morena, hasta que le asestó al menos tres golpes sin recibir ninguno a cambio.</p><p>Sif utilizó su fuerza contra el suelo, generando una vibración con la intención de desestabilizar a Steve, pero él se recuperó rápidamente y apoyó la mano izquierda contra el suelo electrificando el punto de forma instintiva.  Avanzó hacia ella empujándola poco a poco hacia la trampa y ella se tropezó cayendo de la plataforma.</p><p>- ¡Es trampa, Thor te ayudo desde fuera! – gritó ella, molesta, desde el suelo.</p><p>- No – le dijo él molesto – yo también puedo usar la electricidad ¿acaso Iggdrassil me iba a elegir como su madre si no pudiera manejar su poder?</p><p>- Lo dicho, no le ibas a ganar a mi mamá – le sonrió Thor burlón.</p><p>Steve se enderezó pasando su mano por el pelo antes de dar un suspiro y volver a su forma femenina sin querer, por lo que sus feromonas se dispararon.</p><p>Un chiflido general hizo que Thor saltara a detener a su padre que los miraba furioso y asesino.</p><p>-  Mamá, tu hechizo – le dijo preocupado y ella respiró profundo volviendo a su apariencia masculina – tu magia se está haciendo inestable.</p><p>- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar – dijo Tony soltándose y caminando hacia su pareja – cariño ¿te sientes bien?</p><p>- Supongo que estoy un tanto mareado, pero ella no consiguió conectar – le sonrió – es sólo que hace mucho que no lucho con esta apariencia.</p><p>- Lo sé – lo ayudó a salir de la plataforma – tienes suerte que no esté en todos sus sentidos o te la habría hecho más difícil.</p><p>- Ni yo puedo enfrentarle en igualdad de condiciones – les dijo Thor a sus amigos y los siguió hacia donde Clint disparaba flecha tras flecha con la misma ferocidad que los einsenjar – llevaré a mis padres a sus habitaciones y recuperaré a mis hermanos de mi Madre Friga ¿se quedarán aquí o vienen conmigo?</p><p>- Voy con ustedes – dijo Natacha bajando de un salto desde la columna en que miraba a los luchadores.</p><p>- Creo que también regreso con ustedes, aunque ha sido buena la competencia – dijo dejando el arco en las manos de uno de los aprendices – este tipo de armas están hechas para tus guerreros, pero creo que les he cogido el truco.</p><p>Thor hizo una seña de agradecimiento a los soldados que ayudaron a sus amigos y se volvió hacia el castillo.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común, esos viejos idiotas del consejo realmente podían agotarle la paciencia a cualquiera, no sabía cómo Odín los seguía conservando en su círculo cercano, no cuando aún había sospechas que entre ellos podía haber oculto alguno – o más de alguno – de los complotados para matar a Thor.  Pero el drama no estaba en ello, sino en que exigían un heredero para el trono, un hijo de Thor.  Suspiró echándose el cabello hacia atrás, no le parecía muy sensato el decir que estaba embarazado antes de huir a Midgar, dirían que tal vez no era del rubio, pero también podía decir que se había embarazado allá.</p><p>Un ruido lo sacó de las cavilaciones y se puso de pie al ver que la mamá de su pareja estaba en su forma femenina y se le veía muy pálida.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo acercándose a ella viendo que su magia estaba inestable.</p><p>- Peleó contra Sif – le dijo Thor – ni siquiera alcanzó para calentar, pero sus barreras mágicas se volvieron locas.</p><p>- ¿Lo sabe Madre?</p><p>- No, iba ir por los chicos ahora ¿crees que ella nos pueda decir algo?</p><p>- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con hacerle una revisión.</p><p>Tony la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y la recostó en su hombro.</p><p>- Tal vez se deba a todos los años que ha mantenido esta apariencia, tal vez está rechazando su forma masculina.</p><p>- Esperemos que no – dijo Loki colocando su mano en la frente – al menos no tiene fiebre ¿pasó esto en su embarazo anterior?</p><p>- Ni siquiera me acuerdo de él – le dijo la rubia cansada – creo que lo pasé como las osas, en hibernación – cerró los ojos – creo que quiero irme a dormir.</p><p>- Bien – dijo Natacha – debes descansar mientras Thor regresa aquí con Lady Friga – la ayudó a levantarse y dejó a los demás afuera.</p><p>- Tú pareces agotado, también – le dijo Tony.</p><p>- Los viejos del consejo están molestando por un nuevo heredero – le dijo volviendo a sentarse – no quiero decirles de mi embarazo aún – suspiró – no cuando siento que la muerte aún acecha a Thor y que uno o varios de esos tipos tiene malas intenciones con el descendiente de Odín.</p><p>- ¿No habrá una manera de desenmascararlos? – dijo Clint.</p><p>- Me tomó 20 años probar que tuvieron que ver con la muerte anterior de Thor – le dijo – y con la visión que tuve, no me siento muy seguro de querer arriesgarme.</p><p>- Pero ¿ellos en qué se verían favorecidos con la desaparición de Thor? – dijo Tony – porque no serán ellos quienes gobiernen ¿verdad?</p><p>- Una vez el abuelo Borg quiso ser el dueño y señor de los 9 reinos – dijo pensativo – padre era su brazo derecho y fue su guerrero por mucho tiempo, Thor conoce mejor esa historia, tuvo dos esposas antes de Madre Friga, no hay antecedentes de otros herederos, pero sé que padre participó de muchas guerras, entre ellas la que sometió a los Jotun y a los enanos, pero todo es tan secreto…</p><p>- Que suena como los secretos de Fury – dijo Tony pensativo – pero podemos descubrir algo, no hay nada secreto que no se pueda descubrir.</p><p>- ¿Cómo el falso Capitán América del mausoleo? – dijo Clint.</p><p>- Queríamos proteger a Thor – le dijo Tony – y a Steve, los encontramos poco antes del ataque a Kuwait, lo habrían querido mezclar en esa guerra – suspiró – y lo que pasó con las Torres Gemelas, nosotros nos habíamos ido de vacaciones a Hawái poco tiempo antes ¿en qué habrían involucrado al Capitán América?  Steph estuvo histérica, quería volver a Nueva York, hacer algo, menos mal que Dom estaba en Alemania y SHIELD no lo involucró porque era demasiado joven.</p><p>- Sí, veo el punto – dijo Clint – nos mandaron a vigilar todos los posibles puntos de filtración de espías y terroristas, aunque poco y nada conseguimos.</p><p>- Y el cuerpo que se robaron es el que realmente hice – suspiró – el cuerpo lo encontramos en el hielo mientras buscábamos al Capitán, pero no tenía las medidas del original, tuve que modificar el esqueleto antes de empezar a construir, nunca esperamos que quisieran robarlo para sacar información genética, en ese tiempo ya se podría conseguir ADN, pero no había con qué comparar.</p><p>- Pero hubo otros que pudieron hacer el trabajo, los forenses…</p><p>- Con lo que tenían habrían construido al verdadero hombre y no al Capitán América – le replicó – una suerte que nadie lo relacionó con mi esposa, porque en ese tiempo su magia no se manifestaba y no se veía tan femenina como ahora.</p><p>- ¿Crees que Ross encuentre alguna señal del engaño?</p><p>- Tendría que destruir por completo el cuerpo, y no creo que los fanáticos del Capitán América o el Congreso lo dejen.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sigue mamá? – dijo Thor entrando en la sala con su madre y otras mujeres.</p><p>- Nat la llevó a nuestra habitación – le dijo Tony – se siente bastante cansada – miró a su hijo mayor – ¿y los niños no estaban con ustedes? – dijo preocupado por ellos.</p><p>- Se quedaron con el maestro de hechicería que les estaba mostrando las cosas increíbles que se puede hacer controlando el sedir.</p><p>- Si, está bien, no quiero que se angustien si Steph se ve tan demacrada.</p><p>- La revisaremos – dijeron las mujeres y dejaron a Thor afuera.</p><p>- Ellas son las mejores médicas de Asgard – les aseguró sentándose junto a Loki – ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo al moreno al verlo cansado, abrazándolo.</p><p>- Los viejos del consejo quieren un nuevo heredero para Asgard – le dijo acomodándose contra él – y no quiero darles en el gusto.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?  Estás en estado, me lo dijiste hace poco.</p><p>- Si, pero no quiero que ellos tengan acceso a mi embarazo – suspiró – lo hicimos cuando regresamos a Asgard ¿recuerdas? Son tan malintencionados que capaz que digan que hui de aquí porque no es tuyo y tendrían los motivos para desterrarme y obligarte a casarte con una princesa de Alfeim o vanir.</p><p>- Esa criatura es mía, y si alguien lo duda, que lo parta uno de sus rayos.</p><p>- Si, bueno, estoy seguro que tienen tu electricidad…</p><p>- ¿Tienen? – repitieron Tony y Clint en voz baja, pero alarmada.</p><p>- ¿Van a ser gemelos? – dijo Thor emocionado – ¡por las barbas de Odín! – chilló con alegría – papá, vas a ser abuelo.</p><p>- Si, y mientras voy a ser padre – suspiró – y yo que me juré, cuando tenía 15 años, que nunca me iba a casar ni ser padre ¿Y cuántos hijos tengo ahora? – dramático y se rió al ver la cara de Clint – vamos a tener que arreglar una casa grande que los albergue a todos.</p><p>- Uf, habrá muchos pañales que cambiar – dijo Clint divertido.</p><p>- Y yo perdí la práctica – se rió.</p><p>.</p><p>Natacha miraba a las médicas revisando con su magia a Steph, quien se veía realmente agotada.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – dijo la pelirroja preocupada.</p><p>- Bueno, los embarazos de los andrógenos suelen ser muy particulares, y tienden a debilitar mucho a estos durante ese tiempo, porque su magia se concentra en proteger a la criatura en gestación más que en cualquier otra cosa, se diría que ella necesita es entrar en estado de hibernación.</p><p>- ¿Pasara los siguientes ocho meses…?</p><p>- Oh, sus embarazos, como dije, son bien particulares, dependerá de su magia el tiempo que se encuentre en estado – le dijo una de las mujeres – debiéramos pensar que puede parecerse al anterior.</p><p>- Ni siquiera me acuerdo como fue – le dijo la rubia pensativa – estaba un tanto aturdido cuando vi un ser luminoso que me tocó el vientre y me dijo que sería la madre de Thor, no lo cuestioné porque pensaba que era una alucinación, cuando volví a despertar estaban Tony, Howard y el bebé apoyado en mi pecho, ni siquiera estaba en donde me había “dormido”.</p><p>- Un embarazo ideal – dijo Friga entre sorprendida y divertida – Thor me hizo sufrir casi una semana antes de nacer.</p><p>- Su alteza Loki nos podría decir más, si el recuerdo no es consciente, él puede traerlo de regreso.</p><p>- Aunque creo que debieran revisar también a Loki, se ve igual de cansado que Steph – dijo Natacha pensativa.</p><p>- Oh, su alteza Loki nunca dejará que lo examinen – dijo otra de las mujeres divertida – tal vez sea su naturaleza especial que lo hace ser un tanto tímido con respecto a su fisonomía.</p><p>- Yo lo revisaré luego – dijo la reina – ahora llamémoslo para saber qué le pasa a Lady Stephany.</p><p>.</p><p>Ya era casi media noche y Loki estaba recostado contra el pecho de Thor, medio dormido, en su habitación, cuando la visión volvió a invadirlo…</p><p>“<em>Asgard estaba en silencio, los amplios pasillos con sus luces mágicas apenas destellando, el salón del trono, en constante barullo, en un silencio sepulcral.  Y lo más extraño es que el fuego sagrado estaba apagado en el centro del mismo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mirando hacia el trono se veía una figura sentada, estaba totalmente vestida de color dorado, era el padre de todo, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente.  El casco no tenía los cuernos sino dos alas, era otro rey, otro padre de todo, que empuñaba a Gnulnir dando pequeños golpes en el suelo generando un leve campo de energía mágica que proyectaba extrañas sombras en las paredes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No eres quien debe gobernar Asgard – dijo un hombre al que no podía verle la cara – Odín cometió grandes errores en el pasado, pero mi señora los corregirá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Eres un traidor – le dijo él obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas – dime dónde está mi familia o te mandaré al Hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No te diré nada, mi señora es la dueña del Hell – dijo y se apuñaló a sí mismo – sólo encontrarás sus cadáveres – le dijo antes de expirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mi señor – le dijo Heimdall – atacan el castillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Están todos a salvo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si, pero no hemos podido localizar a su familia, la magia que los oculta es demasiado poderosa.</em>
</p><p><em>- Hela me las va a pagar – gruñó y una bruma negra se levantó del suelo</em>…”</p><p>- Loki, despierta, me estás congelando – lo despertó Thor remeciéndolo.</p><p>- He visto al traidor, tu familia humana corre peligro – le dijo.</p><p>- Bien, le diremos todo a padre y pediré una guardia especial para ellos – lo besó en la frente – al menos no viste presagios de muerte ¿verdad?</p><p>- Thor, no quiero que ella te mate, dicen que los que mueren por la mano de la diosa de la muerte no tienen descanso.</p><p>- Lo sé, cariño, yo tampoco quiero que me mate, quiero compartir a mis hijos contigo – lo besó en la boca – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?</p><p>- Yo también te amo – se aferró con fuerza a sus costillas e hizo desaparecer el hielo – no tienes idea cuánto – susurro antes de besarlo también.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki miró a Odín mientras se quedaban a solas los tres en el salón del trono, esto se le hacía difícil ¿Cómo confrontas a tu padre para decirle que sabes que te ha mentido?  Era casi tan complicado como cuando lo confrontó respecto a su verdadera naturaleza Jotun.</p><p>- Loki tuvo otra visión de mi muerte – dijo Thor al ver que su esposo no hablaba.</p><p>- ¿Es como la anterior? – dijo preocupado, Friga le había dicho que había sombras de muerte en el castillo.</p><p>- No, esta vez es la diosa de la muerte la que atenta contra él – dijo Loki molesto.</p><p>- ¿Cómo podría ella atentar contra Thor?</p><p>- Padre, ya sabemos de Hela – dijo el rubio – ¿es verdad que ella es mi hermana mayor y que es la diosa de la muerte?</p><p>- ¿Cómo es que saben de ella?</p><p>- Thor ya te lo dijo, la vi en una visión, pero él era el rey de Asgard, el padre de todo – miró el salón vacío, aunque se escuchaban ruidos desde el exterior – Asgard se sentía totalmente silenciosa, le dijo a Thor que ella era la verdadera heredera al trono, no su pequeño hermano, luchan y es derribada por Steve, pero ella los mata a los dos – movió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la angustia, pero su magia comenzó a volverse loca.</p><p>- Loki, cariño, no pasa nada – le dijo Thor abrazándolo mientras su apariencia aesir desaparecía – amor, por favor, te hace daño – se separó un poco al sentir que le congelaba las costillas, pese al grosor de la armadura.</p><p>- No quiero volver a perderte – le dijo llorando tratando de volver a su forma aesir.</p><p>- Y no va a ser así, mi vida – le apartó el cabello de la cara – no la vamos a dejar ¿verdad, padre? – lo miró y ambos lo vieron asentir – tranquilo.</p><p>- Supongo que tendré que contarles la historia de Hela – suspiró Odín tomando a Gnulnir haciendo un hechizo sobre el fuego sagrado, mostrando a la misma mujer de las visiones de Loki – sí, ella existe, fue mi mano derecha en muchas de las guerras de los 9 reinos, era muy poderosa, pero su sedir se llenó de oscuridad, se hacía fuerte cuantos más caían a su alrededor ya que tomaba sus almas como sacrificio y las encerraba en el Hell – suspiró – pero un día ya no fue suficiente para ella, se mezcló con la magia oscura y creó su propio ejército de seres inmortales, con almas que sacaba del Hell, y se volvió contra los propios einsenjar – hizo un gesto y vieron una violenta batalla – en ese tiempo yo ya me había casado con Friga y ella estaba embarazada de Thor, que se demoró un montón en nacer, así que mandé a las valkirias a defender el reino, casi las venció pero finalmente pudieron encarcelarla en el Hell, en donde se hizo la reina.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no la mataste? – le dijo Loki enfadado – ya veo – dijo al ver la cara del hombre mayor – pero ¿Por qué no estabas allá?</p><p>- Hela tenía mucha gente que la apoyaba dentro del castillo, ya habían atentado con anterioridad contra el embarazo de Friga, Thor casi muere antes de nacer, no teníamos indicios de quién podía ser, lo que hacía peligroso dejarla sola – movió el fuego – alguien le dijo a Hela que lo que tenía Friga en su vientre era un varón y que había heredado el don del trueno, que él sería el nuevo amanecer de Asgard.</p><p>- Así que decidieron deshacerse del problema antes que lo fuera.</p><p>- Aún después del encierro de Hela tenía muchos seguidores por estos lados – suspiró – intentaron adueñarse de Asgard mientras estaba en la guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, por eso debí criarte como mi hijo y no como consorte de Thor, como quería Iggdrassil.</p><p>- Pero las visiones la muestran fuera del Hell y a Thor como padre de todo.</p><p>- La magia que la retiene ha tenido fluctuaciones ultimamente – admitió Odín – alguien ha estado alimentando su magia con sacrificios, pero no hemos podido dar con el lugar ni el culpable hasta después que se han marchado.  No lo habíamos relacionado con ella.</p><p>- Iggdrassil no debe de estar de acuerdo con eso – dijo Loki pensativo mirando el fuego sagrado – creo que mis visiones son totalmente distintas a las de madre, el árbol no quiere la muerte de Thor, así como tampoco la de Steve, sino ¿Por qué salvó la vida de ambos y cruzó sus vidas? Creo que intenta prevenirnos de algo.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p>- Iggdrassil convirtió a Steve Rogers en andrógeno, torciendo su destino, no es que haya nacido siéndolo, al menos eso me dio a entender cuando entré a buscar los recuerdos del embarazo de Thor – suspiró – Iggdrassil le dio la facultad de tener un embarazo completo en 4 meses, protegido por su magia, pero en completo estado de hibernación, lo que lo hace completamente vulnerable.</p><p>- Y tú también estás embarazado ¿verdad?</p><p>- Si, no quería que se supiera aún – dijo el moreno apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo – en especial si no sabemos quién la está ayudando.</p><p>- Y cada embarazo andrógeno es muy particular, vaya a saberse cómo será el tuyo – le dijo Thor acariciando su espalda.</p><p>- Pero sé de uno que está metido en el complot – dijo Loki – dijeron que tenían a la familia en su poder, algo que no ha pasado aún, podemos ponerlos a salvo…</p><p>- Hela no podrá liberarse por completo hasta que yo muera – les dijo Odín – y como estamos sobre aviso sobre su ataque, podemos planear algo para que ella no tenga todo su poder cuando regrese.</p><p>.</p><p>Peter y los gemelos estaban sentados en la cabecera de la cama de Steph preocupados, se la pasaba durmiendo, y pese a todo el ruido que hacían, no se despertaba. Papá Tony les había explicado que era a causa de que estaba embarazada, pero Wanda decía que eso no era natural.</p><p>- Es un embarazo mágico – le dijo Loki sentándose a los pies de la cama – el árbol de Iggdrassil le ha dado un gran regalo, pero le agota de tal manera que sólo puede sobrellevarlo hibernando.</p><p>- ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a estar así? – dijo Peter.</p><p>- No lo sé, con el embarazo de Thor estuvo 4 meses, pero él ya estaba en ese estado desde hacía mucho tiempo – suspiró poniendo la mano en la pierna de la rubia – Iggdrassil quiere algo grande de ella, aunque no logro descifrar qué es.</p><p>- Pero va a estar bien ¿verdad?</p><p>- Vamos a tener que cuidarla mucho, sí, pero ella va a estar bien, pequeño Peter – lo miró y le sonrió – por cierto, yo espero gemelos.</p><p>- ¿Cómo Pietro y Wanda?</p><p>- Si, aunque no sé si sean una pareja – le sonrió – Pietro, deja de ir y venir entre la fruta y la cama, ve por la bandeja y quédate tranquilo, me mareas.</p><p>- Si, Pietro – le dijo Wanda – recuerda que él está embarazado igual que mamá.</p><p>- Es que necesito sacarme toda esta energía acumulada – se defendió.</p><p>- Pídele a Thor que te lleve a los campos de entrenamiento, allá podrás correr a tu antojo por toda la academia – suspiró.</p><p>- Pero el hermano Thor se la pasa repasando la guardia con papá – se quejó – como si alguien nos fuera a atacar estando aquí.</p><p>Loki lo miró y suspiró, habían acordado no involucrar a los más pequeños con la situación del posible atentado de uno de los consejeros.  Los gemelos ya sabían de Hela, pero no era necesario angustiarlos con lo demás.</p><p>- Si quieres, puedo llevarte yo – accedió – o podemos ir a los jardines del árbol de Idumea para recoger manzanas, se puede hacer unos postres deliciosos con ellos.</p><p>- ¿Sabes cocinar? – dijo Wanda intrigada.</p><p>- Sí, aprendí a cocinar casi envenenando a Thor en los ratos que estábamos aburridos mientras nuestros padres nos ignoraban – sonrió nostálgico – lo recuerdo escupiendo alguno de mis experimentos culinarios.</p><p>- De seguro el hermano Thor no se acuerda con la misma gracia – dijo Pietro.</p><p>- Posiblemente no – se rió – él resultó mejor cocinero que yo, quizás en una de esas le pida que cocine para mí, hacía unas delicias de fruta que eran de relamerse.</p><p>Un pequeño ruido los hizo voltearse hacia la puerta.</p><p>- Perdonen, altezas, pero padre de todo necesita al príncipe Loki en el salón del trono – dijo uno de los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia tímida.</p><p>Loki, siempre sospechoso de todo, asintió, pero no salió de inmediato.</p><p>- Pietro, busca a Thor, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo, padre nunca me llama por los sirvientes, no es necesario – miró a Wanda – ¿recuerdas el último hechizo que intentamos en Midgard?</p><p>- ¿Con el que dejamos magenta a Pepper?</p><p>- Es reactivo, a un humano no le hace nada más que cambiarlo de color, a un asgardiano le podría hacer bastante daño, así que úsalo para cuidar a Peter y a Steph de ser necesario – le dijo viendo que Pietro ya no estaba.</p><p>- ¿Qué está pasando?</p><p>- Realmente no lo sé, por eso es que me preocupa – le dijo saliendo del cuarto, estaba seguro que era una trampa, que sabían que los otros adultos no estaban cerca, de seguro distraídos por algo.  Dejó una copia sentada en la sala común y se dirigió hacia el salón, esperaba que esto los ayudara a hacer salir a los traidores.</p><p>.</p><p>Hela tocó la frente del humano, era una muy buena herramienta a usar, esos hombres del consejo estaban tan ansiosos de poder y gloria que no se daban cuenta que le estaban vendiendo sus almas a cambio de nada, porque serían el siguiente sacrificio para despertar a su ejército.</p><p>- Despierta, soldado de invierno – le dijo ella.</p><p>- ¿Cuál es mi misión?  ¿Podré ver a Steve ahora?</p><p>- Por supuesto – dijo ella sonriendo malignamente – esa es tu misión, recuperarlo desde donde Odín lo tiene prisionero.</p><p>Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sonreír de nuevo.</p><p>- Adelante.</p><p>- Mi señora, el acceso al castillo está abierto – le dijo un hombre haciendo una reverencia – están muy vulnerables ahora, los humanos están demasiado entusiasmados con el conocimiento de Asgard y Odín no sospecha nada.</p><p>- Entonces, lleva al soldado de invierno al castillo y muéstrale el lugar en donde tienen a su objetivo.</p><p>.</p><p>Thor miró asombrado a Pietro y se volvió hacia los soldados de guardia en el sector de los príncipes, a la mayoría los conocía personalmente, pero había algunos que ni siquiera les conocía el nombre.  ¿Debía poner en duda su integridad? Los miró en silencio y le hizo una seña a Hogun.</p><p>- Te dejo a cargo de custodiar a mi familia – le dijo en voz baja – no creo que padre de todo me llame mediante una persona, pero necesitamos actuar como si no sospecháramos nada.</p><p>- Muy bien, amigo mío, cuidaré a tu mamá con mi vida – le aseguró.</p><p>- Pietro, ven conmigo al salón del trono – hizo una seña a los soldados y se marchó.   Cuando ya estaban lejos de su alcance, se volvió hacia el velocista – ve al laboratorio y dile a papá que hay un movimiento en nuestras habitaciones, que use su armadura, creo que van por mamá.</p><p>- No sé qué está pasando, pero por ahora te haré caso, pero van a tener que explicarnos todo este enredo – le dijo molesto, pero se marchó a toda velocidad en la dirección que el rubio le indicaba.</p><p>Thor se dirigió hacia el salón del trono, pero alcanzó a captar un movimiento de tropas hacia sus habitaciones.  Apuró el paso y se quedó de una pieza al ver a su madre con su padre inconsciente.</p><p>- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – dijo preocupado mientras las médicas revisaban a su padre al mismo tiempo que entraba Loki.</p><p>- Han atacado a Odín con magia negra, y ha caído en uno de sus sueños – dijo la hechicera tocando la cabeza del hombre mayor.</p><p>- Por Hell – dijo Loki furioso – Thor, asume el mando, algo raro está por pasar.</p><p>- Madre ¿sabes si padre ordenó movimiento de tropas?</p><p>- Su excelencia no ha ordenado nada, su majestad – le respondió Heimdall – pero ciertamente hay movimiento.</p><p>- Heimdall, ubica a mi familia, van por ellos, contacta con los tres guerreros y Sif para que se hagan cargo, Hogun ya está allí.</p><p>- Como ordene, majestad.</p><p>- Y no me llames así, me hace sentir como si padre ya no estuviera aquí – se volvió hacia Loki – pronto los viejos del consejo estarán aquí, debemos empezar la defensa del reino de inmediato.</p><p>- Como ordenes, rey mío – le hizo una reverencia burlona y tomó a Gnulnir – démosle con todo a esos idiotas – lo abrazó y vio que usaba el báculo golpeando levemente el suelo, con lo que sus ropas se tornaron doradas – regreso con la familia Stark.</p><p>.</p><p>Clint había tomado su posición en una de las torretas del castillo y notó el casi imperceptible movimiento de tropas, eran apenas escuadrones de seis u ocho hombres, pero ya habían pasado demasiados, debía avisarle a Thor.</p><p>- Hawkeye – le dijo Tony subiendo hasta él en su armadura – debemos regresar a nuestras habitaciones, Thor cree que ella es su obejtivo.</p><p>- Si, esa es la dirección en que se mueven las tropas – le señaló – son cantidades pequeñas de hombres, pero han pasado al menos ocho de esos piquetes hacia allá, y los guardias que nos puso Odín no son tantos.</p><p>- Y no sabemos si tenemos un topo allí…</p><p>El castillo pareció remecerse y ambos callaron.</p><p>- Sus señorías – una voz resonó en sus cabezas – soy Heimdall, pero Odín ha caído en uno de sus sueños de reparación de energías y el remezón que se sintió fue que el rey ahora es su majestad Thor.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa en el sector de las habitaciones del príncipe?</p><p>- Su majestad ha levantado el escudo, pero me temo que hay infiltrados en varios sectores, creo que van por su señora.</p><p>- Buscan un punto débil, ella no se puede defender con su magia tan agotada – dijo Tony tomando a Clint del brazo y volando raudamente hacia allá – quieren usarnos para evitar que Thor se convierta en padre de todo.</p><p>- ¿Y Natacha?</p><p>- La señora está… luchando con un hombre a la entrada de la torre, no es aesir – le dijo Heimdall – tiene un brazo de metal.</p><p>- ¿Qué hace aquí el soldado de invierno? – dijo Clint preocupado.</p><p>- Tenemos que ir a ayudarla, Thor dijo que él alcanzaba sus objetivos sin importarle nada – dijo Tony y aceleró.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se había teletransportado hacia su copia en la sala común, los soldados traidores estaban en pleno ataque y Wanda, por mucho que tuviera magia, era sólo una niña y le faltaba experiencia en batalla para frenarlos.  Usó su magia y repelió a varios.</p><p>- Wanda, quédate con Peter y Steph – le ordenó y lanzó un hechizo sobre los soldados – ustedes son aesir ¿Por qué se revelan?</p><p>- Volveremos a ser una nación temida, dominaremos a los nueve reinos – dijo uno a su lado y Loki arqueó una ceja, sus ojos no eran azules, eran verdes.</p><p>- Dile a Hela que sabemos de ella – susurró y lo golpeó con una de las lanzas de Thor – que nos defenderemos.</p><p>Vio a uno de los hombres retroceder y levantó una nueva barrera, la que vibró con el ataque de magia negra.</p><p>Apretó los labios, si Thor y los suyos no llegaban pronto, su magia no se sostendría mucho tiempo, el embarazo y el poderoso ataque no le permitía hacer mucho más que defender el perímetro.  Al menos su magia podía detectar al hombre que no estaba bajo el influjo de la magia, era el mismo idiota que había visto en su visión.</p><p>- Heimdall ¿estás allí? – le dijo al guardián.</p><p>- Vamos en camino, Alteza – le dijo.</p><p>- Estoy sitiado, es un hechicero, mi barrera no durará demasiado.</p><p>- Su majestad está cerca de usted, va con lord Tony.</p><p>Una explosión se escuchó bastante cerca, un hombre con un brazo de metal había roto la pared y arrojaba a Natacha al suelo, inconsciente.</p><p>- Entrégame a Steve – le ordenó con rabia – liberalo.</p><p>- Él no es prisionero aquí – le dijo Loki sabiendo que su barrera sólo repelería a los aesir, aunque tendría fuerza para evitar que entrara a la habitación con los niños – no tiene razón de ser que estés aquí.</p><p>- Ustedes tienen prisionero a Steve – le dijo furioso y se lanzó contra él, que a duras penas evitó su ataque protegiendo la puerta.</p><p>Una flecha cayó a los pies del soldado y este retrocedió rápidamente antes que estallara y los dispersara.</p><p>- Loki, quédate dentro – le dijo Tony – Thor viene en camino.</p><p>Loki retrocedió y entró en la habitación poniendo un nuevo hechizo sobre la puerta mientras corría hacia la cama donde los niños miraban a su madre que se había sentado en la cama con tanto ruido.</p><p>- Te protegeremos – le prometió.</p><p>- ¿De quiénes?</p><p>- Traidores al reino de Asgard – le dijo.</p><p>.</p><p>Hela estaba furiosa, al parecer ellos los habían estado esperando, era como si supieran de ante mano lo que iba a pasar.</p><p>- Maldito Iggdrassil, sus almas son mías, yo soy la reina de Asgard – golpeó la barrera que evitaba que entrara en el castillo, eso significaba que Odín no había muerto, aunque el príncipe ocupara hora su lugar por lo que podía ver a la distancia – y ese imbécil no cumplió su objetivo – dijo furiosa mirando la batalla que se desarrollaba sin ella – destruiré tu ciudad eterna, Odín, pagarás por mi encierro – se volteó y regresó al Hell, podía que hubiera otra entrada al castillo..</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El nuevo rey de Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las intrigas y las luchas por el poder continúan, unos se unen a la causa, otros se escapan, pero el heredero sigue su camino...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony le disparó uno de sus propulsores al soldado de invierno, no quería hacerle gran daño, después de todo era amigo casi hermano de su esposo, y si le hacía algo malo de seguro él no se lo perdonaba.  Pero él no tenía la misma consideración con ellos.</p><p>- Ya se lo dije a la otra figurita, devuélvanme a Steve y no los mataré.</p><p>- Ni que fuera tuyo para reclamarlo – le dijo Tony fastidiado esquivando apenas el golpe en la cara, sabía de sobra que si golpeaba de lleno en la armadura perdería potencia y los golpes le dolerían más de lo que le estaba doliendo hasta ahora.</p><p>- Ustedes lo tienen prisionero – dijo furioso lanzando un golpe hacia Clint que alcanzó a retroceder a tiempo, pero el empuje igual lo azotó.</p><p>- Oye, a Steve no le va a gustar que estés dañando a sus hijos – le dijo Tony volviendo a dispararle intentando sacarlo de la entrada a las habitaciones, si la magia de Loki caía, estaba seguro que las tropas defensoras no podrían evitar que los tomaran prisioneros.</p><p>Un trueno rompió el silencio y varios rayos cayeron sobre el enemigo.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Clint? – le dijo al arquero que se sujetaba las costillas.</p><p>- Atacó y venció a Nat – le dijo señalando a la pelirroja que seguía inconsciente – Loki puso una barrera mágica, pero la he visto fluctuar varias veces cuando el idiota ese la ha golpeado.</p><p>- Las defensas solo funcionan contra la magia del sedir – le comentó en voz baja – cualquier cosa que no sea creada en los reinos superiores la puede hacer caer, y los humanos no usan el sedir, por ello es débil frente a él.</p><p>- Ya veo, por eso esa bruja lo mandó, y Steve no puede defenderse en este momento – miraron como Bucky golpeaba a Ironman, pese a que este último daba su mejor esfuerzo para resistir – Tony no puede contra él, su entrenamiento en combate es muy pobre.</p><p>- Toma a Nat y entra en la habitación, mis tropas seguirán encargándose de los rebeldes, Loki puede cuidarlos, yo me concentraré en este tipo.</p><p>- Recuerda que es amigo de tu madre, no creo que le haga mucha gracia si lo dejas muy maltrecho.</p><p>- Eso ya no depende de mí – replicó y se lanzó contra el hombre consiguiendo sacarlo de balance y evitar que golpeara a Tony una vez más.</p><p>Clint se agachó junto a Natacha al ver la abertura y de inmediato traspuso la barrera.</p><p>.</p><p>Loki se volvió al ver que la barrera fluctuaba una vez más, pero se apresuró a ayudar a Clint con la inconsciente Natacha.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo Peter asustado por los moretones de Clint.</p><p>- Estamos bajo ataque – le dijo Clint – y uno de los enemigos ha sido bastante duro, pero Thor y Tony se están haciendo cargo – hizo un gesto de dolor – no conectó de lleno, pero llevaba tanta fuerza que igual me golpeó.</p><p>- Steph volvió a dormirse – le dijo mirando sobre su hombro.</p><p>Un remezón mágico los alteró.</p><p>- Thor está luchando apoyado por su magia – dijo el moreno preocupado – no dañará la barrera, la fortalece, pero si estrella al hombre, mi magia puede caer.</p><p>- ¿Papá y mi hermano están luchando? – dijo Peter.</p><p>- No vamos a ver la pelea – le dijo Loki – eres muy niño…</p><p>- Y debemos velar porque tu mamá no se despierte de nuevo – le dijo Clint que estaba recibiendo un poco de tratamiento de Loki al ver este que no podía despertar a Natacha – el tipo pega duro – se quejó.</p><p>- Pero si es amigo de mamá ¿Por qué te atacó?</p><p>- Son amigos de hace mucho tiempo, no conoce ni a papá – le dijo Wanda.</p><p>- Además, cree que la tenemos prisionera – le dijo Loki soltando a Clint.</p><p>- Como si estas paredes pudieran detenerla – dijo Wanda mirando la magia de Loki que cambiaba de color con cada trueno que sonaba.</p><p>- Ojalá y no golpee a Tony de nuevo, yo ya veía que le rompía la armadura de un golpe – dijo Clint sin percatarse que Steph estaba nuevamente despierta – no creo que haya hecho esa armadura pensando en los golpes de un súper soldado…</p><p>- No voy a permitir que dañe a Tony – dijo ella furiosa y cruzó la barrera.</p><p>- Ops, está en problemas.</p><p>- ¿Mamá va a combatir?</p><p>- Debemos ayudarla y traerla de vuelta – dijo Loki decidido a bajar la barrera.</p><p>- No, no la bajes – le dijo Clint – quien corre peligro es el enemigo.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó el moreno desconcertado.</p><p>- Espera y verás – le dijo divertido, pero haciendo una mueca de dolor.</p><p>.</p><p>Thor se estaba cansando, el tipo era un hueso duro de roer, y no quería tener que aplicar más fuerza a sus golpes porque si no tenía cuidado podía enviarlo contra la barrera y poner en peligro a su familia, pero el hecho que él hiciera rebotar sus golpes contra su padre lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, y comenzaba a cansarse, que era lo peor.</p><p>- Venga, que no vas a tener a Stevie por las buenas – dijo Tony.</p><p>El soldado de invierno se volvió embravecido contra Tony y aprisionó su cuello con su brazo metálico.</p><p>- Veamos cuanto resiste tu armadura de metal contra una presión de una tonelada – le dijo hundiendo sus dedos en la armadura.</p><p>- J, mantén la energía en la defensa del cuello.</p><p>- Es lo que hago, señor, pero no creo que resista mucho, sólo tenemos el 65% de la carga activa.</p><p>Tony usó el los propulsores de ambas manos para tratar que lo soltara, pero él seguía apretando.</p><p>Thor midió el golpe que pretendía darle, tenía que tener cuidado o le daría con el martillo a su padre, pero si no hacía algo, iba a romperle el cuello.</p><p>- James Bucchanan Barnes, suelta inmediatamente a mi esposo – le dijo una voz femenina furiosa desde la puerta de las habitaciones.</p><p>- Steph, regresa adentro – le dijo Tony, pero ella no lo escuchaba, era como cuando lo secuestraron los 10 anillos, su cuerpo relucía y parecía tener la fuerza para derribar un tanque, o al menos voltear camiones llenos de soldados – cariño, por favor, corres peligro.</p><p>Bucky la miraba como si fuera una aparición extraordinaria y apretó con mayor fuerza el cuello del que llamaba su esposo ¿Quién era ella que se le hacía tan familiar?</p><p>- Bucky, suelta a mi esposo o te golpearé hasta volverte pulpa – le dijo furiosa.</p><p>- Si lo mato, quedarás viuda – le dijo apretando con más fuerza.</p><p>- Señor, las defensas están cayendo al 20% - le dijo JARVIS.</p><p>- ¡Que lo sueltes! – le ordenó con furia golpeándole el rostro de un certero puñetazo que lo hizo caer a los pies de Thor, quien de inmediato usó el martillo para dejarlo inconsciente – nadie le hace daño a mi Tony vi vive para contarlo – se acercó a él furiosa – ni siquiera mi hermano.</p><p>Thor se apresuró a ayudar a Tony un  tanto aterrorizado por la imagen de su mamá en semejante estado.</p><p>- J, libera la armadura – dijo Tony casi sin voz y las piezas se dispersaron – Steph – la llamó al darse cuenta que estaba fuera de sí.</p><p>- Mamá, papá está por desmayarse – le dijo Thor y ella se volvió de inmediato hacia su esposo, olvidándose de Bucky, corriendo a abrazarlo al verlo todo magullado.</p><p>- ¡Oh, Tony! – le revisó la cara y luego el cuello – estás bien ¿verdad?</p><p>- Se los dije – señaló Clint cuando Loki bajó la barrera al ver que los asaltantes estaban sometidos – Steph era más peligrosa que el soldado de invierno.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabes tú de esto? – le dijo Tony sentado en el suelo mientras la rubia revisaba sus heridas.</p><p>- Hay videos de tu rescate en Afganistán – le dijo Clint – no sabíamos que ella era el Capitán América, pero sí sabíamos que tenía una fuerza monstruosa cuando se trataba de protegerte, por eso muchos le temen en SHIELD, porque sus feromonas parece que afectan sólo a los que la ven luchar en persona.</p><p>- Y afectaron a este tipo – le dijo Loki revisándolo – estará aturdido por un rato, pero le pondré un hechizo para que no vuelva a tratar de atacarnos.</p><p>- Bien, tenemos a los rebeldes, ahora debemos levantar las barreras de Asgard y convocar al resto de los reyes – dijo Thor.</p><p>.</p><p>Friga miraba orgullosa a su hijo, había actuado con celeridad al llamar al consejo real de los nueve reinos – que no eran nueve, en verdad – para hacerles saber que estaba a cargo de Asgard y que alguien había hecho una fisura en la magia de Odín, que estaba en uno de sus sueños, y habían dejado salir a Hela.</p><p>- No puede ser – dijo el rey de los enanos, Eitri – ella podría fácilmente destruir cualquiera de los nueve reinos.</p><p>- Es por eso que los ponemos en alerta – les dijo Thor – ella no puede entrar directamente a Asgard, por la magia de Odín que aún la rodea, pero no significa que no pueda atacar a cualquier otro reino.</p><p>- Sabemos lo que puede hacer – dijo Loki – pero mientras no tenga acceso al gran ejército que está encerrado en las profundidades del Hell, tenemos una oportunidad de detenerla.</p><p>- Sabe, rey Thor, que cuenta con todos los soldados y las armas de Alfeim – le dijo su soberano con el mismo respeto que tratara a su padre – queríamos casar a una de mis hijas con su alteza Loki – el hechicero se erizó – pero su esposo está vivo y entiendo que no le gusta la idea.</p><p>- Bueno, ese ya es tema pasado – le dijo Thor – Loki fue criado en la corte por orden de Iggdrassil para ser mi consorte, pero por desgracia hubo un intento de asesinato en su contra cuando era un bebé, así que fue presentado como mi hermano para protegerlo.</p><p>- Los intentos de matar a los príncipes de cualquiera de los reinos han sido muchos a lo largo del tiempo – señaló el rey de Vananheim, Frey – en especial cuando hay quienes quieren resucitar el imperio del rey Borg.</p><p>- Lamentablemente, uno de los reinos está totalmente desprotegido – se volvió hacia Loki – y si bien Hela no cuenta con su ejército, ya pudimos comprobar que tiene la habilidad suficiente para engatusar a los humanos y usarlos a su antojo.</p><p>- Ellos son muy débiles, no debieran…</p><p>- Su majestad Eitri – le dijo Loki al rey de los enanos – no podemos confiarnos, ellos pueden penetrar la magia de cualquiera de nosotros porque no usan el sedir para mantener sus vidas tan longevas como las nuestras, me ha costado bastante levantar barreras impenetrables, ¿y le digo qué?  Ellos las pasan como si no existieran – suspiró – si ella consigue infiltrar a cualquier humano en alguno de los reinos, fácilmente con seguirá hacerse del control de este.</p><p>- Así que realmente hay humanos en Asgard – dijo Frey.</p><p>- Cuando fui asesinado, Iggdrassil decretó que volviera a nacer en Midgard – le dijo Thor molesto por la forma despectiva en que hablaban de ellos – fui criado y amado en esa familia, ellos puede que no sean poderosos o longevos como nosotros, pero se valen de sus propias fuerzas e inteligencia para salir de sus problemas, ellos pueden parecer menos avanzados, pero, al mismo tiempo, son más civilizados que nosotros.</p><p>- El haber vivido entre ellos puede haber nublado su razón, su majestad.</p><p>Loki miró al príncipe de los elfos blancos y se acercó a Thor por fastidiarlo.</p><p>- En Midgard hay otra persona que es como yo, un andrógeno – acarició el brazo de su esposo – son muy pocos los reinos que tienen la dicha de obtener esta gracia de Iggdrassil, eso lo sabemos todos, y por algo él decidió algo así.</p><p>- Esta discusión es tonta – intervino Friga – si somos los reinos más fuertes debemos proteger a los más débiles, no podemos permitir que Hela se haga con el control de ninguno de los reinos, por mucho que no nos gusten.</p><p>- Lo mismo que les he informado a ustedes, lo he enviado a decir a Jotunheim, no espero contar con su ayuda, solo que estén prevenidos.</p><p>- ¿Y qué pasaría si ellos deciden unirse a Hela?</p><p>- No creo que lo hagan – dijo Loki – ella sigue siendo una Aesir, y por lo mismo es un enemigo de los gigantes de hielo.</p><p>- Ni creo que los reclutara – dijo Frey – ella los consideraba seres inferiores, no le servían ni para hacer sacrificios y crear nuevos guerreros.</p><p>- Pero ha de ver a los midgarianos de la misma forma ¿no?</p><p>- Los humanos le son útiles – le recordó Frey – ellos pueden romper nuestras barreras mágicas, lo gigantes de hielo no.</p><p>El consejo de los reyes se quedó en silencio.</p><p>- ¿Y tienen una pista de cómo se escapó del Hell?</p><p>- Lamentablemente, sí – dijo Loki – pero no conseguimos hacerlo hablar, el tipo se suicidó al ver que no cumplió su cometido, pero nos dejó un rastro que estamos siguiendo dentro de Asgard con nuestra mejor gente.</p><p>Los reyes asintieron en silencio.</p><p>- Haremos lo posible para evitar que ella atraiga el ragnarok – dijo Frey.</p><p>- Prepararemos nuestras mejores armas para eso – dijo Eitri.</p><p>- Y pondremos en pie de guerra a todos nuestros hombres – dijo el rey de los elfos.</p><p>Thor asintió y se volvió hacia su madre.</p><p>- Mi madre será el enlace entre todos – dijo golpeando el suelo con Gnulnir dando por terminada la reunión.</p><p>.</p><p>Tony estaba bastante preocupado por su cónyuge, en especial porque desde el ataque de Bucky, parecía más activa y sobreprotectora con su persona, lo acomodaba contra su pecho, cuidaba lo que comía, lo que bebía, hasta el tiempo que dormía, casi se sentía como un bebé.  Claro que no descuidaba a los niños, parecía tener ojos y brazos para protegerlos a todos, incluso a Thor, que ahora era el rey de Asgard.</p><p>- Loki no debería exponerse tanto, su embarazo también es delicado – le dijo acariciando sus hombros haciendo una suave presión sobre ellos.</p><p>- Ten en cuenta que están tratando de matar a su esposo…</p><p>- Quien también es mi hijo – le dijo suspirando – ¿crees que ahora me dejen ver a Bucky?</p><p>- Espero que esta vez no quieras matarlo por atacarme, sabes que no estaba en sus cabales ¿verdad?  Y no te presentes ante él con tu forma femenina, vaya a saber cómo reacciona.</p><p>- Yo tampoco estaba en las mías – le besó la mejilla – te hizo daño, pero ya están desapareciendo los moretones y no te duelen ¿verdad?</p><p>- Con tanto cariño, creo que no – se dejó acariciar una vez más.</p><p>Un golpe en la puerta  los hizo separarse.</p><p>- Adelante – dijo Steve acomodándose la ropa y cubriendo a Tony que se dio vuelta para sentarse en la cama.</p><p>- Mamá, los médicos han conseguido romper el lavado de cerebro de tu amigo – le dijo Thor – lo despertarán en un rato y creen que sería bueno que estés allí para que no se sienta desorientado.</p><p>- Ire con él – dijo Tony.</p><p>- No necesitas ponerte celoso, Tony.</p><p>- No estoy celoso, solo estoy siendo precavido – le dijo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama – me visto e iremos a las salas médicas.</p><p>- Esos moretones ya habrían desaparecido si hubieses dejado…</p><p>- No dejaré que otra mujer toque a MI esposo – le dijo Steve molesto y Thor retrocedió, sino físicamente, al menos sicológicamente – no voy a dejar que alguien lo manosee, ya bastante tengo con que otras lo ambicionen en la Tierra como para que venga una belleza asgardiana queriendo quitármelo.</p><p>Thor miró a Tony y este se encogió de hombros, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.</p><p>- Bien, yo voy con Loki, está con Natacha y los niños que quieren conocer al amigo de su mamá – dijo el dios rubio dejándolos solos.</p><p>- ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? – lo escuchó decir al cerrar la puerta y se alejó raudamente, no quería saber qué pasaba con sus padres humanos.</p><p>.</p><p> Steve estaba sentado en una silla con un niño sentado en su regazo cuando Bucky al fin abrió los ojos, estaba un poco desconcertado y se sentía perdido, como si su cabeza estuviera dentro de… algo así como una bolsa de aire.</p><p>- Espero que ahora sí estés en las tuyas, Bucky – le dijo el rubio a su lado, divertido – no quisiera tener que noquearte otra vez.</p><p>- Pero si quien me sacó de este mundo fue una diosa…</p><p>- Fue mi mamá – le dijo el niño mirándolo directamente con sus ojos castaños – daba miedo ¿verdad?  Yo no me portaré mal nunca más.</p><p>- Cariño, tu mamá jamás abusaría de ti así, fue sólo porque este bruto estaba dañando a tu papá – le revolvió el cabello.</p><p>- ¿Ya despertó? – dijo Tony entrando con otros dos niños, algo mayores que el que estaba con su amigo.</p><p>- Estoy un tanto enojado contigo – le dijo Steve al otro soldado – atacaste a mansalva a mis hijos mayores, por poco y no matas a Tony, tienes suerte que estuviera más preocupado por él que por vengarme, porque te juro que te habría hecho pulpa, y eso que detesto a los matones.</p><p>- Ah, estamos de regreso en este mundo – dijo Loki entrando acompañado de Clint, Natacha y Thor – espero no tener que ponerte otro hechizo para que no nos ataques – le advirtió.</p><p>- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?  ¿Dónde estoy?</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas qué era lo que quería hacer Redskull con el cubo mágico?</p><p>- Abrir un portal que le permitiera llegar al gran poder de Asgard ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Estamos en Asgard – le dijo y este lo miró como si estuviera loco – Buck, abre la mente ¿no hemos vivido más que cualquier otro humano por culpa del suero del súper soldado? – Este asintió – sabemos lo que HYDRA te hizo, no te angusties por eso, Loki ya lo sacó de tu cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Loki, como el dios nórdico?</p><p>- Si, el moreno de ojos verdes es Loki Odinson – lo presentó – a su lado está Thor, el dios del trueno, por ahora rey de Asgard, su esposo.</p><p>- ¿Se permite casarse con chicos aquí también?</p><p>- Loki es un ser especial, pero sí, se permite – dijo divertido – también es mi hijo – lo vio abrir los ojos – deja, te presento a los demás: Peter, Pietro, Wanda, Natacha y Clint, mis hijos adoptivos – el abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.</p><p>- El tío Bucky parece pescado – dijo Peter.</p><p>- Otro sin filtro, realmente lo Stark es contagioso – dijo Clint divertido.</p><p>- Ya vas a probarlo tú cuando estés contagiado – le dijo Tony.</p><p>- ¿Stark? ¿Cómo Howard?</p><p>- Anthony Stark – lo presentó – el hombre bajo la armadura – Bucky lo miró directamente entrecerrando los ojos – el hijo de Howard Stark, mi esposo y padre de mis hijos – agregó y el soldado volvió su mirada asombrada hacia él.</p><p>- ¡No puedes estar casado con él! – dijo preocupado y enojado.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me vas a salir con que no quieres que tenga un chico cuando tú de seguro has tenido muchos después de la guerra?</p><p>- No es eso, pero él tiene una mujer hermosa ¿o lo compartes con ella?</p><p>- Esto es muy divertido – dijo Loki cambiando a su figura femenina dejándolo con la boca abierta de nuevo – hay seres mágicos como yo, que podemos tomar la forma femenina para poder concebir hijos de nuestra pareja y traerlos al mundo, es un don muy poco común realmente, pero él también lo tiene.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p>- Simple – le dijo Tony no queriendo que le mostrara su lado femenino – Steve no me comparte con nadie, él es como Loki, la mujer que te noqueó no es otra que Steve, o como la llamamos nosotros, Stephany Stark.</p><p>- No estoy para bromas – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.</p><p>- Mamá, el tío Bucky está llamando mentiroso a papá – le dijo Peter.</p><p>- Tony, en serio, deja que me vea – le dijo al castaño, pero este se cruzó de brazos también, se puso de pie y lo tomó por las mejillas – amor, no te voy a cambiar por nadie, lo prometo – se pasó la lengua por los labios – eres el padre de mis hijos, ¿recuerdas? Incluso el que está por nacer – le dio un beso.</p><p>- ¡No den espectáculo! – chilló Clint.</p><p>- De acuerdo, pero como haga un movimiento, buscaré la forma de castrarlo.</p><p>Steve lo abrazó y se volvió hacia Bucky cambiando de forma, lo que hizo que este abriera la boca, asombrado y sin voz.</p><p>- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya te vio, vuelve a tu forma masculina – le dijo Tony al notar cómo se le dilataban las pupilas – y tú deja de mirar a mi mujer con corazoncitos o le pediré a mi hijo que te electrocute – lo amenazó poniéndose entre ambos.</p><p>- ¿Eres mujer? – dijo al recobrar la voz, ignorando a Tony – siempre supe que tenías algo raro, pero nunca pensé que era esto.</p><p>- Buck, no soy mujer, soy andrógeno, ya te lo dijo Loki – lo corrigió abrazando a Tony retomando su figura masculina – sólo que esto surgió después de la guerra.</p><p>- ¿Es efecto del suero? – dijo alarmado.</p><p>Loki se rió en voz alta al ver la cara de angustia del castaño, haciendo que el resto se riera también al comprender el chiste.</p><p>- No, no es efecto del suero – se rió Steve y vio que los colores le regresaban al rostro a su amigo – esto es un efecto mágico de Iggdrassil, que se aprovechó del suero para hacerme esto.</p><p>- Oh, qué bueno, sería horrible ser eso sin saberlo.</p><p>- Este recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza – dijo Loki.</p><p>- Oye, a mí me gustan los chicos lindos ¿y si hubiese quedado embarazado por error?  De seguro HYDRA sí que me habría usado para cosas raras – le reclamó – bastante hicieron para tener mi esperma, pero mi suero no es heredable, y lo peor, es de balas de salva.</p><p>- Están los niños aquí – dijo Steve molesto mirando a Peter y a los gemelos.</p><p>- Ni nosotros queremos saber de eso – dijo Clint haciendo gestos – chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos a la academia a molestar… digo, a interrogar a los einsenjar pequeños?  Wanda nos podría mostrar sus avances en la magia – los tres salieron de la enfermería con el arquero y Natacha.</p><p>- Loki y yo tenemos que revisar lo que descubrieron nuestros agentes – le dijo Thor poniendo su mano en el hombro de su mamá – sólo esperemos que ella no haya traído más humanos aquí.</p><p>- No – le dijo Bucky – estaba confiada en que sólo le bastaría yo para poder entrar en el castillo, se suponía que el espía aesir debía matar a Odín y ella tendría acceso a su ejército usando un fuego sagrado.</p><p>- El sector sellado de la bóveda – dijo Loki asombrado – padre no puede dejar su costumbre de guardarnos secretos – se volvió hacia Tony – necesitaré tu ayuda para descifrarlo, creo que esa tecnología te gustará.</p><p>- De acuerdo, voy contigo – se separó de Steve – pero no te desgastes demasiado, no quiero que caigas en estado de hibernación por los siguientes tres meses – le besó la mejilla y siguió al moreno.</p><p>- Me dejaron solo – se quejó Thor divertido – en fin, papá tiene razón, no te desgastes demasiado mientras, yo cumpliré con lo mío – le sonrió y se marchó.</p><p>- Punk, tienes mucho que explicarme – le dijo más calmado.</p><p>- Sostén tu mandíbula, hermano – le dijo burlón – porque vas a escuchar una historia más loca que tus novelas de ciencia ficción…</p><p>.</p><p>Hela estaba sentada en su trono mirando a los cuatro hombres que había tenido dentro de Asgard, todos habían fracasado en su intento de rebelión y de asesinato a Odín, lo que significaba que habían puesto en alerta a los reyes aliados del reino, pero lo peor es que había perdido al peón humano ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa mujer iba salir de la nada y de un golpe lo derribaría?</p><p>- Es poco lo que pude descubrir, pero ella no es un humano normal – le dijo un consejero – al parecer tiene algunas de las habilidades del tramposo de Loki.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p>- Al parecer, se trataría de un andrógeno en pleno estado de gestación, sus feromonas inmovilizan a cualquier hombre a su alrededor, por lo que pude oír antes que me interrogaran ella redujo al humano a un estado de enamoramiento tal que de un solo golpe lo detuvo, que debieron frenarla para que no lo matara por atacar a su esposo.</p><p>- Así que Iggdrassil sigue interfiriendo – dijo molesta – debemos sacarlos de Asgard, atacar por un flanco más débil, Midgard, ya que Thor no está allí para protegerlo…</p><p>- El príncipe Thor asumió el mando de Asgard e informó a los otros reinos.</p><p>- Mi hermanito es un idiota, tenemos que conseguir una forma para que Odín caiga y pueda acceder a mi ejército inmortal – dijo ella – y sí, Midgard es un buen punto para comenzar a destruirlos.</p><p>- ¿Y qué va a hacer con los humanos en Midgard?</p><p>- No te preocupes, nos serán de utilidad en otro momento.</p><p>.</p><p>Bucky realmente no había podido cerrar la boca durante todo el relato de su amigo, sabía que a él le habían pasado cosas malas durante esos 70 años que HYDRA lo había tenido en su poder, y si bien había sufrido bastante, al menos había sido siempre el mismo, controlado, sí, pero siempre el sargento Barnes.</p><p>- ¿Has vivido los últimos 20 años fingiendo que eres mujer? – dijo al fin.</p><p>- Al principio, sí, pero un día me desperté siendo mujer de verdad, cuando Thor tenía como 4 años, ese día había una fiesta para los niños de la empresa y tenía que acompañar a la mamá de Tony…</p><p>- Debe haber sido una mujer muy sufrida, conociendo a Howard…</p><p>- Ella nunca ha creído que él le fuera infiel – le dijo – de todas formas, nunca dije quién era yo, siempre me he mantenido en silencio al lado de Tony.</p><p>- Y este ¿Cómo es como esposo?</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de Tony?</p><p>- Si te es fiel, después de todo, es un Stark, en algo ha de parecerse a…</p><p>- Tony me ama, y me es fiel – le dijo – es cierto que coquetea con otras mujeres, pero al final del día yo soy su única dueña.</p><p>- Ya veo, incluso te hace pensar en ti mismo como mujer.</p><p>- Llevo 20 años con esa apariencia, antes simplemente asumía lo que era, nunca tuve que pensar en si mi comportamiento era el correcto a mi sexo, no sabes lo que sufren las mujeres por mantenerse dentro de algunos estándares o estereotipos que se espera que cumplan, aunque no estoy tan de acuerdo con las feministas, tengo cosas que les podría protestar por haber sido hombre.</p><p>- Bueno, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, capitán – se rió – me suenas a cuando te pusiste a defender a Gabe ¿recuerdas?  No lo querían agregar al comando sólo por ser negro.</p><p>- Y aún ahora hay racismo en Estados Unidos – suspiró – dudo que me hubiesen aceptado para el suero, pese a la recomendaciones de Erskine, si no fuera el prototipo de muñeco americano – le mostró sus músculos – ¿sabes que muchos niños tienen figuras de acción del Capitán América?</p><p>- De seguro tu madre se volvería loca con ellos – se rió – oye, dijiste que esperabas otro hijo, y tu hombre habló de hibernación ¿no deberías ir a descansar?</p><p>- Dormí casi de corrido dos días – le dijo – aunque supongo que estoy un tanto cansado de nuevo, pero ahora que estás repuesto podremos conversar y conocerás mejor a mi familia.</p><p>- La pelirroja mayor, se me hace conocida.</p><p>- ¿Natacha?  Bueno, ella y Clint son una adición reciente a la familia, así que no sé demasiado de ella, lo que sí sé es que ustedes se enfrentaron tiempo atrás, ella te reconoció como el soldado de invierno.</p><p>- ¿No crees que tú y tu esposo tienen muchos hijos? Después de todo, eres el Capitán América…</p><p>- Se supone que me encontraron muerto en el ártico, y así lo creen muchos – le dijo – claro que en el último tiempo HYDRA ha tratado de encontrarme metiéndole un sebo a un general idiota que quiere el suero.</p><p>- Alexander Pierce está metido en eso.</p><p>- ¿El secretario general de SHIELD? – dijo espantado – a cómo actúa el tipo, no me suena tan extraño, con razón están intentando meterse con el ADN de Thor.</p><p>- Algo escuché, aunque fue un tanto confuso para mí, ellos creían que Howard Stark había conseguido clonar tus genes y que Dominic Stark es el resultado de esos experimentos, que su hijo y su esposa eran la tapadera de ello.</p><p>- De seguro se llevaron un  chasco cuando sus propios laboratorios comprobaron que él comparte los genes de ambos – suspiró – Loki cree que Iggdrassil se cubrió las espaldas ante cualquier eventualidad, porque puede ver todo lo que ocurre entre sus ramas, y tiene acceso a presente, pasado y futuro.</p><p>- Así que el árbol mitológico te eligió a ti para esto, pero ¿Por qué?</p><p>- No lo sé, pero tiene mucho que ver con Thor y sus intentos de asesinato.</p><p>.</p><p>Thor estaba cansado, sus agentes habían encontrado los cadáveres de tres hombres importantes de Asgard en una cabaña alejada de la ciudad.  Eran los complotados contra su padre, estaban seguros, pero uno de ellos había recibido una información valiosa antes de morir.  Habían ubicado al informante y les había entregado el mensaje cifrado, uno que les costó montones entender, pero que el fuego sagrado reveló:</p><p>- “<em>El humano es un andrógeno muy apegado a los que considera su familia</em>” – pero el resto del mensaje estaba maldito y estalló frente a ellos.</p><p>- Debo regresarlos a Midgard – dijo en voz baja mientras se sacaba la armadura y la colocaba sobre el maniquí – si HYDRA está involucrada, de seguro irán contra la abuela, incluso podrían ir contra Industrias Stark.</p><p>- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo Loki entrando en la habitación mirando su pecho desnudo – estás lleno de hollín ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>- Los traidores cubrieron sus pasos suicidándose y dejando un mensaje maldito – suspiró – me temo que van a ir por Midgard, ella sabe que es el reino más débil y que yo no puedo ir allá para protegerlo mientras padre esté inconsciente.</p><p>- Y ellos le podrían ser útiles para romper nuestras barreras mágicas si sabe lo que pasó durante la última escaramuza – dijo acariciando su pecho – pero sacar a tu familia de Asgard podría ser contraproducente, en especial si tu mamá cae en otro estado de semi hibernación – le echó los brazos al cuello.</p><p>- Lo sé, aquí puedo protegerlos – le rodeó la cintura con los brazos atrayéndolo firmemente contra él – pero tenemos que proteger a Midgard de alguna manera – lo besó en los labios sentándose en la cama con él sobre sus piernas.</p><p>- Dejemos eso por ahora, no creo que ella intente algo tan pronto sin contar con las fuerzas suficientes para someterlos – lo empujó de espaldas – dame un poco de tu preocupación a mí – le dijo con coquetería.</p><p>- Sabes que siempre lo tienes, hermoso mío – rodó y lo puso debajo suyo – soy todo tuyo – y hundió su lengua en esos labios que para él eran una delicia.</p><p>.</p><p>“<em>El lugar era muy helado, estaban en un lugar demasiado alejado de las tropas aesir, cuatro sombras gigantes custodiaban la entrada a la cueva sin entrar, pero él estaba demasiado agotado y completamente seguro que estaba por entrar en labores de parto, lo presentía, como para alejarlos.  Miró en dirección a donde sus compañeros dormían muy apegados unos a los otros tratando de tomar calor de sus cuerpos porque el fuego no bastaba para ellos.</em></p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, su propia naturaleza lo mantenía a salvo del frío de Jotunheim, pero ello también evitaba que pudiera ir por ayuda, siendo que el campamento de su esposo no estaba tan lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El débil ruido de un bebé lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Steph arrullar al bebé para calmarlo mientras lo mantenía dentro de las ropas y lo amamantaba abrigada por su esposo.  ¿Por qué su embarazo no podía ser igual? Gimió para sus adentros y se acercó a avivar el fuego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Nos han encontrado? – dijo ella lo más bajo que pudo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No lo sé, pero no creo que los gigantes de hielo realmente estén cooperando con Hela, como nos dijeron esos elfos, tengo la ligera sospecha que allí tenemos traidores – dijo en el mismo tono – si pudiera acercarme a ellos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Es peligroso – le dijo en voz baja Tony desde el costado de la rubia – tendrías que usar tu apariencia jotun y esperar que no te maten si te descubren embarazado – le recordó – y este puede llegar a término en cualquier momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mala hora en que la tormenta nos separó de la embajada de Thor – se volvió a quejar – esperemos que el hombre no cause una guerra para encontrarme…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un ruido en el exterior los hizo callar y sobresaltó a los adultos durmientes, despertándolos.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los gigantes afuera hablaban un idioma extraño que se alejaba rápidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Diablos, debemos retroceder más adentro, dicen que viene una blanca, que levantan el campamento, ella se encargará de destruir a los intrusos – les dijo Loki angustiado sintiendo la primera puntada en el bajo vientre, no, no era el momento para iniciar las labores de parto, se dijo ocultando lo mejor que pudo el dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Esta tormenta nos puede apartar de los aesir – dijo Tony preocupado también, los niños apenas y podían sostener su calor.</em>
</p><p><em>- Intentaré conectar con magia, si Thor está lo bastante tranquilo y ellos se han alejado lo suficiente, nos encontrarán muy pronto – le dijo cerrando los ojos</em>…”</p><p>.</p><p>Loki abrió los ojos preocupado por el frío que sentía a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a congelar a su esposo por enésima vez, y que este se había alejado inconscientemente para evitarlo.</p><p>- Diantres, Thor – lo acarició y eliminó el hielo templando la habitación con su magia – no entiendo por qué, desde que me embaracé tengo tantas visiones y te congelo – lo besó en los labios y se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho de su amado, que no pareció despertarse – mi pobre amor.</p><p>Thor simplemente lo aprisionó en sus brazos y volvió a dormirse sin decirle nada, Loki debía descansar si su magia se había vuelto loca.</p><p>.</p><p>Steve empujó a Tony de nuevo, al hombre le gustaba demasiado abrazarlo por las noches, pero estaba demasiado acalorado para dejarlo estar toda la noche.  No entendía por qué le daba tanto calor, siempre habían dormido así desde que se casaron, e incluso antes, y nunca le molestó el calor de su piel, es más, podía decir que le gustaba demasiado, pero ahora le molestaba.</p><p>Tony se molestó cuando Steve nuevamente lo rechazó y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, aunque sospechaba que no volvería a dormirse, las contadas veces que no había dormido abrazado a su persona habían estado pobladas de pesadillas con lo sucedido en Afganistán.</p><p>- No es que no te quiera, Tony – le dijo en voz baja – pero tengo demasiado calor para tus abrazos – le explicó – sabes que te amo mucho.</p><p>Tony guardó silencio y fingió acomodarse del otro lado de la inmensa cama.  Steve lo observó en silencio desde su lado de la cama, casi se sentía rechazado, aunque en realidad el rechazado era su Tony.  Culpó a sus hormonas y se acercó al castaño que le daba la espalda, fingiendo dormir.</p><p>- Tony, sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad? – lo abrazó.</p><p>- Ahora que tu amigo está contigo, te olvidaras de mi – le dijo en voz baja.</p><p>- Tony ¿de dónde sacas que te voy a cambiar por Bucky? – dijo incrédulo – no puedes estar celoso de Bucky, él es mi hermano, nunca tuve ningún interés romántico en él – lo besó en el hombro – eres el padre de mis hijos…</p><p>- Uno del que puedes prescindir fácilmente – le dijo molesto.</p><p>- Tony ¿Por qué piensas que yo te voy a dejar por alguien más? – le dijo acariciando su cuello con su nariz – si no te amara, si no me hubieses gustado cuando te conocí, ¿crees que no habría buscado una manera de salir de las garras del ejército sin tener que ser lo que he sido hasta ahora? – Presionó sus manos sobre el vientre de su esposo – sólo quiero estar contigo, Tony.</p><p>- No necesitas mentirme, Steve, no ahora.</p><p>- Tony – le dijo – quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero ¿te podría tener yo? – le frotó el vientre y se apegó a él – ¿me dejas demostrarte cuánto te amo? – lo besó en la oreja antes de atraparla suavemente entre los dientes – por favor.</p><p>Tony sentía que debía resistirse, su orgullo le gritaba con fuerza que se negara, aunque fuera un poco, pero su boca simplemente dijo sí, y Steve lo apresó aún más mientras sacaba las barreras que le impedían tener su piel…</p><p>.</p><p>Las ramas de un árbol se agitaron, muchas cosas se habían puesto en movimiento, muchos destinos habían sido torcidos, pero aún no era tiempo, aún faltaba para que llegase el tiempo de las nuevas generaciones, por lo cual la decisión fue tomada, pese a lo que dijeran las diosas del destino.</p><p>- Odín conocerá a sus nietos – decretó y envió en sus ramas nueva magia y vida al señor de Asgard – y Hela perderá a uno de sus mejores colaboradores – la brisa pareció una risa.</p><p>.</p><p>Una luz dorada cubrió el amanecer de Asgard, el castillo parecía aún más dorado esa mañana, más cálido, haciendo que los habitantes de la ciudad eterna se sintieran totalmente a salvo.</p><p>Thor se despertó con un suave cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y notó que su armadura había vuelto a la normalidad.  Se fue a enderezar, asombrado, cuando notó el peso de su esposo a lo largo de su cuerpo.</p><p>- Loki, despierta – le dijo acariciándole la espalda.</p><p>Loki, poco acostumbrado a que fuera el rubio que se despertara primero, se acomodó mejor y siguió durmiendo.</p><p>- En serio, Loki, despierta, algo raro está pasando – insistió y el moreno, a regañadientes, abrió los ojos – mira mi armadura.</p><p>- ¿Es negra otra vez? – dijo medio dormido aún – ¡es negra otra vez! – exclamó más espabilado – eso significa…</p><p>- Si, que Odín despertó, y que tiene mucho por lo que responder – lo separó de su lado y se enderezó – no es que quiera, pero tenemos mucho por hacer ¿verdad?</p><p>- Si, con padre de todo de regreso, podemos proteger mejor Midgard.</p><p>- Hela se pondrá furiosa – sonrió contento y permitió que Loki lo ayudara a vestirse…</p><p>.</p><p>Continuará…</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es una historia que nace un poco triste, pero que espero salga rosa y miel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>